Harry Potter and his Time Meddlers Part I
by Lilyflower1511
Summary: Teddy is working on a time turner and accidently crashes in Harry's 5th year. Timeline messes up. What will be the reaction when secrets of past and future will be revealed? Will marauders reunite? How will trio and others save the world from Voldemort with the help of time meddlers? Read to find out! Chapter 16 and 17 are up.
1. Chapter 1 Potters

**Chapter 1: The Potters**

A little girl is running in a field with her long beautiful red hair flying with the breeze. She is smiling and enjoying the beautiful weather but she hears someone calling her.

Lily! Lily!

She turns around and see two people standing far away but the vision gets blurry and but she still hears someone calling.

Lily! Lily!

LILY!

The girl opens her eyes found herself in a bed with a ray of sunshine on her face and hears her mom calling: "Lily! Wake up sweetheart"

Lily answered her mother "I am up mum." Lily gets up and wondering whom she saw in her dream and starts talking to her mother from her room.

Her mum asks "you do remember what day it is right?"

Lily replied "How can I forget mum? I have been waiting for this day for ages"

Lily gets really excited when she realizes that today is the day when she is going to get her wand. She turned eleven ten days ago but because her father was on a mission, she couldn't get her wand the same day or sooner than this. She could have gone with her mum but she wanted her father to be there too.

Lily gets ready and arrives in the kitchen where her father is sitting on the dining table and talking to her mother who is standing next to kitchen counter about how lily has grown up and now ready to attend Hogwarts in few weeks.

Lily said "Morning dad! Morning mum! "

"Morning dear" they cried together.

"Lily, you are already eleven and it feels like yesterday when your healer handed you into my arms and now my little princess is going to get her wand" her dad said.

Lily pulls a chair for herself and her mother places a plate of hot and delicious looking pancakes and a glass of hot chocolate, which is lily's favourite breakfast. Suddenly she hears a swooping sound and then an owl carrying something in its mouth came through the window and lands in lily's plate.

"Oh! It's Pig" said her dad

Harry! His name is Pigwidgeon! Said her mum

"Oops! Sorry Love" replied Harry "Ginny, it's for you" said harry, wondering why would Weasley's be sending a letter this early.

"Lemme see" replied Ginny, taking letter from Harry's hand. She reads it really quickly as eager to find the content of the letter. "It looks like Ron and Hermione are planning a get together for tonight, just four of us. Letter says it's something they want to tell us and waiting for our confirmation. And yeah it also says it would be better if meet around 5 in Hogsmeade as before dinner they want to talk."

"Hmmm, What would they want to tell us so urgent? Hey did you said at 5?" said Harry.

"Yeah!" answered Ginny.

"But we are going to the Diagon Alley around 4pm. We won't be able to make it by 5" said Harry.

"How about we go to Diagon Alley around 1pm and then eat lunch at Leaky Cauldron and then drop children to mum's and dad's place and then we meet Ron and Hermione?" said Ginny.

"Sounds like an awesome plan. You are one beautiful and smart woman. How come I got so lucky?" said Harry, leaning on the counter to give a kiss to his wife but another red head in the room starts coughing.

"Cough! Cough! Dad-

"Dear, why don't you go upstairs and wake up your brothers. Its only second day of their holidays and they are already making me yell for every small thing" said Ginny, holding onto her husband's neck to continue the kiss.

Lily leaves before she has to watch her parent's tonsil match.

Harry and Ginny was about to resume their kiss when they heard

-SPLASH-

"What's going on upstairs?" They cried together, going upstairs.

They opens the door from where noise came and saw two boys on their separate beds sitting and drenched in water and their little red- head laughing so hard.

"Lily, your accidental magic is getting really advance- said Harry trying to hide his smile, while the two boys interrupted "Dad!".

"Lily dear, now that's not a right way to wake up your brothers" said Ginny, smiling

While Harry dried both boys and their beds with a wave from his wand muttering some spell and said Harry "Boys now get up and eat your breakfast, also there is a change in plan. Now we are going to Diagon Alley at 1 so be ready and then we will drop you off to your grandparent's house."

"Okay Dad!" They cried together

"Hey Dad, What's Teddy been up to?" said the boy with emerald green eyes and black hair.

"He is been in his room all the time" said the boy with spectacles and chocolate brown eyes which are the same shade as his mother's.

"Al and James, both of you will not disturb him, he is working on a project and I am working with him on it as well. So just don't disturb him" said Harry giving them a very serious look.

The boys nodded and got off their bed and their parents and little sister went outside.

Harry turned around to his little princess.

"Lily! Your mum and I are just going to Mrs White house to talk to her about something. We will be back in about an hour and a half. Keep an eye on your brothers and Teddy is in his room. We have told him that we will be going out and you can ask for his help if your brothers make a mess okay or should I say if they even do anything that I have told them not to just go to Teddy right away. I don't want them to blow up their room again." Said harry and kissed the top of lily's head.

And both Potters left the house.

Meanwhile, Al and James get ready and start their day in their normal way. While getting downstairs , James turned to Al and spoke in a low whisper.

"Hey Al, Wanna see what Teddy is doing?" whispered James.

"Oh yes! But he has been a spell on his door. Remember, last time we turned into hens with a ballet dress." replied Al.

"What should we do then? I really don't want to turn into hen or anything" said James.

Both boys sat on the stairs and starts thinking.

"Extendable eye" both said together looking at each other.

(**Extendable eye (e`Eye)** is another Weasley product which works in somewhat same manner as extendable eye. This eye is sort of a long but thin telescope which adjusts its width size according to the size of the hole it's been inserted. Like if you want to spy on someone through a keyhole, it will shaped itself of that width and will show you the scene in the room. The scene can be zoomed in and out according to users need but however user can only increase its length by certain amount.)

"We do think alike brother" said James, smiling mischievously.

"So we do" replied Al, giving high five.

The duo inserts the **e`**Eye through the keyhole of Teddy's room.

A light brown hair boy in his 20's is sitting on a chair and examining an egg shaped round object with a magnifying glass. Although it looks like he is trying to adjust some wires in the object. As the e`Eyemoves around the boys suddenly sees a stack of seven books tied with a red ribbon and looks like its ready to give it to somebody as a present.

"Al, what's that?" said James moving the e`Eye.

"Let me see" said Al pushing his brother, "Those are books, idiot" he said.

"I know that" said James pushing Al this time. "But why are they have our dad's name on it and whom teddy is giving them too" said James.

"Dad's name? Where? Let me see again" said Al.

Al tries zoom in the e`Eye and reads "Harry Potter" and sees that it's on every book with different subtitles as well.

Harry and Ginny comes back to house and see everything is in place and Al and James are sitting on the couch talking very quietly.

"What's up guys? We are actually surprised to see you guys quiet? What happened?" said Ginny, looking ever inch on the living room.

"Either you have planned something or have already done something?" said Harry thinking along the same lines as his wife.

"Oh Dad, We are grown up now and we know how to stay quiet" said James, making a very innocent face but he himself cannot believe that he can ever be that innocent.

"Yeah Dad, We were just talking about our next year at Hogwarts. I am going to be in third year and you told me how difficult it gets all of a sudden. So I am trying hard from now" said Al making a serious expression on his face.

Ginny and Harry eyed them suspiciously but as they have a lot of work to do they ignored the situation.

"Okay then get ready to leave for Diagon Alley." said Harry.

"Teddy Dear, we will be leaving for Diagon Alley in about half an hour. You are coming with us right?" said Ginny loudly so Teddy could hear her in his room.

"Yes mum, will be downstairs in 15 minutes and yea I will be with you guys only for an hour as I am meeting Victorie around 4. Is that okay?" replied Teddy.

"As you wish dear" replied back Ginny.

The Potters and Teddy, who is as much as a Potter now, spend their afternoon shopping in Diagon Alley. Lily has been thrilled all out day to get her new wand and supplies for her First year at Hogwarts. Teddy bought a gift and some flowers for his girlfriend and left to meet her as he mentioned earlier to Ginny and his godfather . Harry and Ginny having fun spending time shopping for their family. Al and James are enjoying as well but both of them are thinking about the books they saw in Teddy's room. They tried to take a peek but decided to go in Teddy's room when they return from Burrow.

~AN~ So this my first chapter for my first story. I have read alot of Harry Potter Fanfictions and alot of stories has inspired me to write. I hope you guys like the beginning chapter. I am going to be writing alot and more frequently updating in the beginning until story gains some momentum. I will really appreciate your reviews as I need your encouragement to write this story.

So here is a little idea about what story is gonna be like. Teddy is working on a time turner and is planning on going back to Harry's 5th year (christmas at Grimmauld Place). But before he shows up where he wants to be he messes up the time by experimenting with it. Things in Harry's fifth year changes due to that. Alot a new characters will be added to his fifth year. Sirius and Lupin meets their old friend from hogwarts (its gonna be Sirius' Love Story). And some excting drama will be there. So please give reviews so that I keep writing this story.

Hopefully next chapter will be up within 24-48 hours. ( I am really excited and possibly be writing alot before school re-starts.)

Thanks everyone!

HAPPY NEW YEAR ~2013~


	2. Chapter 2 Privet Drive & Grimmauld Place

Thanks everyone for reading and commenting. As someone asked whether the story will be about reading of books or going back in time or both. It will be both.

~AN~  
I donot own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.  
This is the second chapter for this story. This is from Harry's fifth year and you will read events that are happening at Privet Drive and Grimmauld Place. Teddy's time turner experiments have changed the occurrence of events.

**Chapter 2:** **Privet Drive and Grimmauld Place**

The hottest day of the summer so far was coming to a close and a dozing silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. The people of Privet Drive had retreated inside their houses in order to avoid the brutal hotness of the weather. The only person seen outdoors was a teenage boy who was walking down a street. He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who was wearing a torn and dirty jeans and a baggy T-shirt. Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law, but as he had decided to spend the evening sitting on a park bench so that he does not have to face his aunt and uncle.

Harry was on his way to the park when he heard a women's scream down the tunnel that he was passing by. He looked around but there was not even a single person in view but then instead of moving on, his curiosity took him inside the tunnel. Way down the end, he saw two cloaked figures were torturing a woman who was on her knees and her head was in her hands. At once he recognized them to be wizards and he decided to listen to the conversation before doing anything.

"Is she the right woman?" said the person who was quite tall and has long black hair.

"I think so, we have been following her and Dark Lord's description is quite similar to how she looks" said the second death eater.

"So should we summon him here? What do you say Yaxley?" said the other death eater.

"Are you mad Drumpet? Dark Lord said not to summon him but instead go to the headquarters" answered Yaxley looking terrified.

While they were arguing with each other, the woman tried to look for her wand which was somewhere lying on the ground and then when she saw it lying near where Yaxley was standing, she got caught.

"Crucio" yelled Yaxley with an evil grin on his face and Harry saw woman writhing in pain on the floor.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" spelled Harry stunning the two Death Eaters and then ran to the woman and bend on his knees.

"Are you okay? We need to get out of here" asked Harry making her stand up.

"I-I am fine. Who are you? W-Wait you look like J-James and Lily" said the woman and when she mentioned James and Lily's name, a sad smile came on her face.

"You know James and Lily, I am their son Harry" replied Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Yes we were in same year at Hogwarts and good friends as well. By the way I am Emily" said the woman extending a hand. They shook hands but then Harry saw blood dripping from her arm.

"You are hurt. You need help. What do we do with them? I used magic, I will get in trouble. But let's not worry about that" as he saw a worrying look on the woman's face "Let's get out of here first" said Harry.

"I am fine. We need to wipe their memories if we leave them here, they might be able to give your location to Voldemort and then I will contact Dumbledore" said Emily.

"Okay" said Harry in an impressed tone as he has not met many wizards or witches those says Voldemort's name.

"Oh God, what happened? Harry, who is she? And who are they?" said his batty old cat-obsessed neighbor Mrs. Figg.

"Oh well- they-" Harry was finding words to explain to her while putting away his wand.

"Oh now don't put your wand away. We must get back to my house first safely. Thank God that I saw you leaving your house and came right away. Your wounds need tending Miss- " said Mrs. Figg turning towards the hurt woman.

"Jhonston but you can call me Emily" said Emily.

"But –"Mrs. Figg knowing about his wand was as big a shock to Harry as meeting three of them down the tunnel. "You're - you're a witch?"

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, and he was supposed to watch you for today but he left. He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him – never mind I am going to kill him once he shows up his face. Now come we need to get out of here and now - oh, what's Dumbledore going to say?" said Mrs. Figg hysterically.

"You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? I thought you were smart Potter, but come on now - I'll be no help if anybody else shows up." said Mrs. Figg, looking at the stunned figures on the floor. "Now hurry up, weren't you wiping of their memories Emily. –and oh-Quick"

"Oh yes" said Emily pointing her wand at the two.

"Obliviate" muttered Emily and then gave a punch to Yaxley, breaking his nose "That was for torturing me you bastard"

"Let's go" said harry still looking astonishingly at Emily.

The three left for Mrs. Figg's house.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry, while Mrs. Figg opened the door of her house. "All those times I came round your house - why didn't you say anything?"

"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Harry, but the Dursley's would never have let you come otherwise. Emily do you know any healing spells? Can you heal your wounds." said Mrs. Figg.

"Yeah, I know some" replied Emily, and started muttering some spells while pointing her wand on her wounds.

"Harry now listen to me, you have got to stay in house until someone comes to take you. Don't leave house in any case. Now go before Dursleys make a fuss about you being here." said Mrs. Figg and before he could ask any more questions she walked to the door and showed him the door to leave.

"Take Care" said Emily, waving her hand and Harry waved back and left.

Next Morning, Harry was sitting on his bed going through Daily Prophet that he got early in the morning and was looking through it to get some news. His anger was rising this time as he didn't found anything useful. He was thinking about the events of the last night and the main question that was bothering him the most was why ministry has not send him a letter for using magic? And he wanted to send letter to his godfather. But to his discomfort his owl has not returned yet as he had sent her two days ago to deliver letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius.

While Harry was pondering over the current situation, things in Grimmauld place were getting complicated each day. Sirius was getting impatient and irritated as his mother's screeching noises and her highly rich vocabulary were driving him and other members of the house mad. The people accompanying Sirius were Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Twins, Bill and some members of order keep coming and going.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"

Tonks and Remus dragged the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and Sirius came charging out of a door facing Lupin.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, SHUT UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had left. "I don't wanna stay in this house anymore" he shouted as he turned to Remus.

"We have been over this a lot of time Sirius. Now let's go into the dining room and eat lunch before meeting starts" said Remus calmly. "Come on now" he said, pushing Sirius towards the door.

All of them were sitting on the chairs that had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr. Weasley was making room for food as he folded parchments and shoved them in one of the cabinets. Mrs. Weasley was serving the food and called her children and Hermione to join. While everybody start eating and were busy in chatting, they all heard somebody coming in the house.

BANG!

"Kingsley! You gave us a fright. Why didn't you come through the fire? And who is behind you" said Mrs. Weasley as she came running from the kitchen.

Kingley moved over to reveal the person and before he could answer Mrs. Weasley's questions, two people yelled.

"EMILY" cried Sirius and Remus together.

Everyone was looking confusingly at Sirius and Remus although two were looking as confused and shocked as everyone else however they knew the person who showed up.

**~AN~** Next chapter will continue at Grimmauld's Place with drama involving Emily's and also Harry's arrival. I know the pace of this chapter was kind of fast but I promise next chapters won't be like that. The main story starts now and will be writing about Harry's Fifth year until Teddy shows up.

Hopefully next chapter will be up within 24-48 hours. (I am really excited and possibly be writing a lot before school re-starts.)

Thanks everyone!

HAPPY NEW YEAR to all the readers.


	3. Chapter 3 BANG!

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 3: ** **BANG!**

"EMILY" cried Sirius and Remus together.

Everyone was looking confusingly at Sirius and Remus although two were looking as confused and shocked as everyone else however they knew the person who showed up.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Sirius out of curiosity. Remus was staring at Sirius as he could not hold his laugh about his friend's way of welcoming an old friend.

"Oh it's good to see you too Sirius" replied Emily and walked across Sirius and hugged Remus "Remus, how are you? It's so good to see you after so long".

"It's good to see you as well, Em" said Remus giving a disapproving look to Sirius, who just shrugged.

"Oh Sirius you haven't changed in least. Aren't you gonna introduce me to others?" teased Emily.

"Everyone this is Emily Johnston, we were in same year in Hogwarts" said Sirius looking at the lady whom once he was in love with and all the memories flooded through his mind. "and we were friends" he added and looked away from her.

"You hurt my feeling Sirius. I still considered you a friend even after what happened." She said  
"What you did?" she muttered under her breath. "You have forgotten all those times".

"How can I forget? I had twelve years to ponder over the memories of my frien- he gulped with teary eyes as thought of that evil place and the reason behind his arrest was very painful. "Excuse me but if you are done accusing me can I know the reason of your sudden arrival. And how come you are in order?"

"Umm-"

"I have answer to that question" spoke an old man with and long grey beard as he entered the room.

"Dumbledore" said Sirius.

"She is been part of the order as soon as she finished Hogwarts if I remember correctly. She was on the run from death eaters for a year now as she knows about you-know-what, (he saw the looks on the curious teenagers in the room) that we are currently guarding. She got attacked last night by two death eaters and your godson saved her life. Don't need to worry about harry doing magic as Miss Johnston has given her statement at the ministry however they don't exactly know who did the magic as Harry was in presence of other wizards, moreover Kingsley has handled the situation very wisely." said Dumbledore while turning to Sirius and he added "And for the time being I insist that she stays here if you don't mind", his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"What? - Harry - How? Is he alrig-"

"Now is not the time for an explanation Sirius and Harry is perfectly fine but we have to arrange his arrival at Grimmauld Place tonight. It can't wait for another week. Miss Johnston has done a great job while obliviating the memories of those two and May I say, one of the man's nose was bleeding very badly" said Dumbledore with a smile across his face. "Mad Eye and others will be here in 30 minutes. I ask the ones going to Privet Drive here, please be very careful and take a look around the area before entering the house." He added.

Everybody nodded.

"Professor, Is Ali and Reggie alright?" spoke Emily to Dumbledore with a worrying look on her face.

"Umm Mr. Regulus is in safe hands and he will be coming here within a week's time" replied Dumbledore. "And Ms Alison –hmm- she will be coming here quite soon too" he added with an afterthought.

"I will take a leave now" he added and left the house before anyone ask him another question

And then the third bang for the evening was heard.

BANG!

Everyone ran towards the main door when they saw a young girl with long black hair just came in with Dumbledore looking guilty.

"Alison" yelled Emily. "What are you doing here? How did you come here? Don't tell me you were following Dumbledore again" she said. "How many times have I told you not to follow people like this? It's dangerous. Why don't you listen to me?" she added with a disapproving but a highly worrying look on her face.

"What! Mum, you think I am gonna let you go out anywhere with those bastards following you everywhere." replied Alison giving a hug to her mum. "I have lost enough people already, I can't lose you"

"She is quite good at following people do you know that Miss Johnston." Spoke Dumbledore to lighten the mood.

"Well she has been following people ever since she was 9"replied Emily disapprovingly.

"She also jinxed Dawlish who was following me all day long that's when I thought that I will let her follow me until I reach here. But I thought she should wait before I explain everything to you all." said Dumbledore "and now I should leave finally" he added and walked out of the door.

"Plus if you have allowed me to come with you in first place, I would not have followed him" whispered Alison to Emily.

"You jinxed Dawlish. Really? -Emily

"I am glad I turned of age two days ago" –Ali

"As if that would have stopped you" replied Emily with a grin on her face.

"True" muttered Ali while she followed everyone into the dining room.

"This is Ali my niece and she just came from US as you all heard following Professor Dumbledore and will be joining at Hogwarts this year due to some recent events" said Emily putting her arm on Ali's shoulder as she looked serious.

"Hi Ali"

"Hi"

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Why don't you take Alison upstairs and Fred, George you might as well leave the room as we are going to have a small meeting here and I will call you all downstairs when Harry arrives" said Mrs. Weasley with a stern look on her face.

"Wait a second. Are you no you can't be- Are you Sirius Black?" said Ali as she walked towards him as he was standing in the corner and looking stunned with the sudden arrival of people.

"Yes, I am" replied Sirius.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I heard so-"

"Ali now is not the time. Just do as Molly said" interrupted Emily.

Sirius was staring strangely at her and looked like as if he was about to say something.

"What! She has grown up listening to Marauder's stories" said Emily and shrugged.

Then the four went upstairs while Mrs. Weasley was arguing with the twins but finally they gave up and left as well. Within 15 minutes the dining room was filled with people and those who were going to bring Harry left as soon as plan was rehearsed. While teenagers upstairs were give introductions of the people staying at Grimmauld's Place to the newcomer Ali.

Six of them were sitting in Ron's bedroom and were talking to each other.

"So Ali-"

"-you followed Dumbledore"

"and jinxed Dawlish"

"You certainly are-"

"-a Prankster."

"we are as well" cried twins together as they apparated from Ron's bed to either side of Ali, giving her a high five.

"Well what can I say; wouldn't life be too boring if we don't have some fun?" –Ali

"ah! Great minds think alike" –Fred

"We have same beliefs" –George

Then the three of them started telling each other about the pranks and twins pranking inventions. While in other corner Hermione was pacing up and down with worrying look on her face.

"How come Harry didn't tell us about the attack in his letter?" –Hermione

"As if we told him what's happening here" –Ron

"I know but he should have told us" –Hermione

"You do know that he is going to be really angry when he comes here as you guys did not reply to his questions in the letters" said Ginny looking at both of them.

"Yeah! I am more worried about that" –Ron shaking his head.

"Me too" replied Hermione still pacing up and down.

BANG!

"What the–" said the twins and all of them ran downstairs hoping to see Harry but they saw something else.

There was a bang and then there was a flash of bright light in the dining room and everyone was thrown away from their places. And from the flash came a young light brown hair boy carrying electrical tape in one hand and a set of books in other. In another second every wand in the room was pointed at him.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in here?"

"I –I" said the boy who was so shocked that he didn't had right words to answer their questions as one second before he was just trying to putting tape on some wires and then the turner glowed so bright and next second he is surrounded by people aiming wands at him.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I-I am T-Teddy, H-Harry Potter's future godson."

"What are you doing here?

"You don't look like a death eater"

"I am from future, Can I know which year this is as I was just experimenting and got transported here before I could see what year was on the tester" said Teddy as he now recognized some people in the room from future.

"How do we believe your story?" questioned Sirius

"Umm Mr. Teddy, time turners can only take you back for 24 hours at the most so how come you –" asked Hermione.

"Aunt Hermione, I know it may sound a little weird actually a lot weirder as you said the same thing in future when I showed you this but you helped me a lot on this when it actually started working for almost a year back in time" replied Teddy.

"But how do we believe your story" asked Ron this time looking suspiciously at Teddy.

"Well Uncle Ron, I am from the future so I know a lot of things about some people in this room and I can start telling about the trio's secret if you like" said Teddy as a grin came across his face.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then at Teddy and said "okay".

"Let's see, Da – I mean Harry and Ron became friends on Hogwarts Express in their first year –"

"Well everyone knows that" –Ron

"Yeah! But Hermione was their least favourite person until the Halloween night when the boys saved you from the troll. Am I right?" –Teddy while looking from Ron to Hermione who were both looking shocked.

"WHAT? When did you fought with a troll?" asked Mrs. Weasley came running towards his son but then Mr. Weasley held her back.

"Umm-mm-it's a long story mum and don't worry we are fine now" said Ron looking down at the floor.

Hermione still staring suspiciously at Teddy said "there was more people there as well who knew about it, so what else?"

"It looks like your nature haven't changed in future my dear aunt but don't worry I know more secrets" replied Teddy trying to think the exact one to spill but not revealing any future and then suddenly he saw Sirius and then realized it must be Dad's fifth year.

"Oh yeah I remember one when it was only you and Harry when you were hiding in Hagrid's hut while waiting to save Sirius when Harry told you that he saw his dad who casted the patronus but later he realized that he saw himself" said Teddy looking at Hermione, who was way too shocked to say anything. "Is that enough?"

"Yes" she gasped as she sat down on the stairs still processing.

"So now –" Teddy

BANG!

"What's going on?" asked Tonks as she, Lupin, Harry and Mad-Eye entered the room.

"Who are you –"

"Mu– Tonks" said Teddy and ran to hug her and he was so happy to see her that his hair turned the same color as hers (turquoise blue).

"Whoa! You are a Metamorphmagus like me."

"Yes my mother is one too" replied Teddy winking at her.

"Y-You are my–"

"–son, yes and my father is –" he said but suddenly he realized the situation and then added "well I am sorry but I cannot really just tell you the future right away"

Harry was watching the entire conversation intently and just then he started putting some pieces together as the boy, his Metamorphmagus ability and his eyes and structure just looked like Remus Lupin. But he is not the only one who was thinking that.

"Oh boy" said Sirius with a smile on his face as he figured the father of this boy. "No wonder you look like Remus; you are his son, you are the exact copy of his younger self. I cannot believe it took me so long to figure out" winking at Remus whose jaw dropped out of shock.

How can this happen? He thought as he knew he could never risk this but the boy looks so much like him.

"Oh well, you are right. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin and I am son of Remus and Nymphadora who prefers to be called by her last name" said Teddy hugging his dad and then mum again.

"So can we know for your reason to return Mr. Teddy Lupin?" asked Mr. Weasley as others looked too shocked to ask.

"Umm this was actually an unplanned arrival. As I said I was experimenting but I was planning on coming here in few weeks after discussing with Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione as they were helping me with this. There are events that happen in few years that caused death of way too many people and Harry and others could not take the loss so we all decided to warn you guys about certain things. I have books of Harry's seven year at Hogwarts for you all to read so you can change several events that could save so many innocent lives." replied Teddy as he put the stack of books on the table.

Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.

Thanks everyone!

Reviews will be appreciated.

I would really like to know if you guys want to read the books from book 1 or from in between or other option is if you guys just want to see how time meddlers change the past as some more of them will be coming into the past.


	4. Chapter 4 The Potter Manor

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 4: The Potter Manor**

"So can we know for your reason to return Mr. Teddy Lupin?" asked Mr. Weasley as others looked too shocked to ask.

"Umm this was actually an unplanned arrival. As I said I was experimenting but I was planning on coming here in few weeks after discussing with Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione as they were helping me with this. There are events that happen in few years that caused death of way too many people and Harry and others could not take the loss so we all decided to warn you guys about certain things. I have books of Harry's seven year at Hogwarts for you all to read so you can change several events that could save so many innocent lives." replied Teddy as he put the stack of books on the table.

"You mean we are going to read my past, present and future" asked Harry anxiously, thinking about the events that happened after his 11th birthday.

"Yeah that was the plan" said Teddy, He was still wondering on the presence of his Aunt Emily and Alison who were not supposed to be there in Harry's Fifth year.

"What do you mean was? Aren't we going to read now?" asked Hermione thinking along the same lines as Harry.

"Umm something is not right, some events have changed and I don't know what to do. I have to talk to Future Harry" answered Teddy. "Books are the portkey to the place where all the required people for reading will be transported and time will freeze for the time being. Why don't you all sit down while I talk to Harry" as everyone in the room was looking worried and didn't know what to do.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are worried about the past events and some things that are secret till now and they don't want to stress people. Meanwhile everybody else was still confused and was staring at Teddy for some more explanation but took seats around the table as he asked them to do.

Teddy took out a snitch from his pocket and muttered some words to it while taking it close to his mouth and then the snitch went in midair in front of him and bright glow came out of it. He touched his wand to the centre of the snitch and called "DAD". He was mentally slapping himself for setting the password as dad instead of Harry. He thought what was he thinking and now everybody is going to ask questions to which he cannot answer. After few seconds, Future Harry appeared and everybody was staring at him as for them it was like looking at a live memory but of course from future. This was more of a teleportal conversation.

"Teddy, Are you alright? What happened? We were so worried. Your mum is going hysterical and I haven't really told her about our experiment."

"I am fine…Ummm godfather." replied Teddy and then he explained how he reached into the past.

"You do know the consequences, right?"

"Yeah but godfather, there is another problem."

"What?"

"Why don't you take a look around the room and see the change" whispered Teddy.

F. Harry looked around and "Oh My–" he gulped as he looked at Emily and Alison whom he met after the war in his timeline. "I want to know how this happened. Umm this is weird but can you explain the events that happened before you came to Grimmauld place" said F. Harry as he turned to the present Harry.

Then after listening the explanation about change in events F. Harry has some idea about how this happened as he remembered Dumbledore's words from his third year when he went into past. He told him that a single bend in time events can change a lot of things no matter they are related directly or indirectly.

"I don't know Teddy if it's for the best but somehow I feel whatever happened so far is of no harm. But I will ask Minnie and Hermione about it" said F. Harry as he turned back to Teddy. But Teddy could tell from his face that his godfather is tensed about something.

"What is it Dad?" asked Teddy slowly, this time he was looking guilty and worried about his dad's expressions, as he stepped forward and looked into his Dad's eyes.

"You know about the risks right….I am worried about– … you know what I am talking about right?" said F. Harry in a low whisper but was audible enough for everyone to hear.

"I am sorry dad that's my fault that you and mum are worried but I understand the risks and now I have taken the step….I will do whatever I can. Please don't worry" replied Teddy as he very well remember that person who starts the time turner first to travel will be in risk of either being not able to go back in his real time or being get lost in space of time if transport back don't worked properly.

"We are very proud of you. You know that right?" –Harry looking proudly at his godson; "I will do my best to get you out of this as soon as possible. It might take a week or so but I will start working on finishing the T.T. I will not let anything go wrong. …...Everyone you will be starting the book reading now and wait till Dumbledore gets there as well. I will activate the portkey in 30 minutes. So get ready. Teddy you know how to contact me, just call me if there is any problem." said F. Harry.

"Dad, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything"

"Can you tell Victorie to keep D.A galleon with her all the time–" asked Teddy thinking about her, "–until I-I get back-k" he finished his sentence with a trembling voice.

"Hmmm, I will. Take Care." replied Harry and then vanished.

Teddy took the snitch and kept it back in his pocket and wiped his tear that came rolling down while thinking about his real home, looking away from everyone to make sure nobody saw it.

"So ready for some reading" said Teddy in cheerful tone which was so hard for him and but he was happy to see his real parents and decided to live the moment and worry about going back later. "Why don't we sit here and talk to each other while F. Harry activate the portkey?" he stepped forward to take a seat but then saw that everybody was sitting except Remus who was still standing near the door and staring at the floor. Teddy walked up to him.

"Dad?" asked Teddy putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I-I want to talk to you before we start" replied Remus and then walked out of the door and then Teddy followed as he very well knew what's bothering Remus.

"I want to k–"

"I know what you want to know. I do not transform instead I got mum's Metamorphmagus ability. But I do have your looks and temper" answered Teddy to the question he knew his father was about to ask. "and I might add I got your Marauder's side as well" he grinned trying to lighten his father's tense mood.

"I am glad to know that" said Remus and smiled.

"Now you stop being miserable to my mum, she does not care about your 'furry little problem'" added Teddy as he walked towards the door.

"I have another question, why were you calling F. Harry 'Dad'?" asked Remus stopping his son.

"and what's the risk that you have taken" asked Tonks who just entered the room. She was looking as worried as Remus.

"Listen Dad Mum, it's a long story and I assure you that I will explain everything after the books will be finished. Some answers are in the book and some I will give you at the right moment." replied Teddy trying to convince his parents.

"Okay we will wait but tell me one thing what risk you have taken?" asked Tonks as she stepped forward and put her arms on her son's shoulder and looked him in the eyes which were exact same color as Remus.

"Well I cannot return back immediately if I want to, it will take some time for dad to setup my return" answered Teddy, he thought that's best answer at this moment as he do not want to worry them.

"Is it the truth?" – Remus.

"Yes" replied Teddy as they group hugged.

"By the way who is Victorie" asked Tonks looking as cheerful as she always is. She was very happy that Remus finally stopped avoiding her and she has a happy family in future but of course she does not know how long that happiness lasts.

Teddy blushed and said "She is my fiancée ….. Let's go now". And the three of them went back in.

"Oh looks like family meeting is finally over. So shall we start?" said Sirius smiling at his friend and his family. He was very happy that Remus has a family in future and he has finally accepted Tonks.

The books started to glow and Teddy knew that's the signal. He asked everyone to put their hands on them and then in another second they all appear into a room. They were in a big house which was looking more like a castle as it was so huge and the room they were in has ancient portraits on the wall, a fancy fireplace and was filled with antique décor. In the room, chairs and couches were arranged around a round table where lied the books.

"Where are we?" asked Harry looking around the room.

"Potter Manor" yelled not Teddy this time but Sirius and Remus, looking at each other.

Teddy giggled as he knows what is about to happen. He just wants to see the expressions of everyone.

"WHAT?" –Harry

"Potter Manor?" yelled Ron and Hermione together.

Remus and Sirius were staring at each other while everybody else was looking at Teddy but he was rather waiting for the right persons to show up.

"Teddy, why are we here?" asked Remus, as he have been to Potter Manor several times with James in their school time.

"Oh I have a better question. How are we here? Only James knew about the password to find this Manor" questioned Sirius looking shocked and was examining the place as it looked like yesterday when he ran from his mother's place to live with Potters at their Manor.

Harry had no idea what's going on as nobody has ever told him about the Potter Manor. He only knew that his parents lived in the house in Godric Hollow which was destroyed the night his parents died. His anger was boiling as he had tons of questions in his head but not a clue about answers. "IS ANYBODY GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he yelled making everyone jump on their spots.

"Harry calm down, in future you found out about this place and you live here. It's your home" replied Teddy calmly, who was not expecting that kind of behaviour from his godfather.

But before Harry or anybody could say another word there was a flash of light and Dumbledore appeared.

"Listen everyone; I have received a letter from future Harry explaining everything. We will be reading these books with several more people who are in other room but before they come, F. Harry has asked me to make you all promise that no matter what happens in these books, nobody will do anything until the reading of last book is done. Nobody will hex or punish anyone present in this room. Now, here come the other readers" said Dumbledore and then clapped his hands.

A teenage boy with black hair and slight resemblance to Sirius entered the room looking nervously at everyone.

_"Before any of you starts yelling questions again, this is Reggie, Regulus Sirius Black, son of Regulus Black and Lisa Black. An–" said Dumbledore avoiding contact with Harry's eyes and pointing at the boy _who came in.

"WHAT?" interrupted Sirius, looking as if he is about to faint from all the sudden surprises.

"Sirius, your brother married Lisa Reynolds, the year he had left Hogwarts and they had Mr. Reggie the same year. But then he was murdered by Lord Voldemort the following year. But when Mr. Black found out that Voldemort will be after him and his family soon, he hid them all and surrendered himself for their sakes" explained Dumbledore, as he could see the pain in eyes of both Black's on hearing Regulus's name. "And two weeks ago, Lisa Black was murdered by two death eaters." he added in a low whisper.

Alison and Emily ran towards Reggie and hugged him tightly.

"Reggie I am so glad that you are here. I was so worried about you" said Emily, letting go of Reggie.

But Alison was still holding him and looking the pain in his eyes. She softly kissed him on the lips and whispered "I missed you".

"I missed you too" he whispered back, kissing on her lips. Then the duo walked to where everybody was standing.

"Hi, you are Sirius Black, right?" asked Reggie as he walked towards Sirius, who nodded and then hugged him. Sirius has tons of questions that were coming to his mind but he thought there will be plenty of time to ask about Regulus's family so he remained quiet.

Now the other people entered the room who was Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, _McGonagall, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour and Neville Longbottom._

"Everyone please take seats and I will read a letter to clear several things for all of you" said Dumbledore, while folding a small piece of paper. And everybody else sat down. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were sitting together on a couch ; twins, Bill, Fleur and Charlie sat on another couch; Remus and Tonks sat with Teddy and Sirius, Emily sat with Alison and Reggie who were slicked to each other like never want to be apart again. Then on the opposite couch sat Draco, Snape and Narcissa. Dumbledore, _McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mad Eye, Kingsley and Percy were sitting on separate chairs._

_Everyone,_

_Now that everybody is here, reading should be started. I want you all to control your emotions while reading the books. Nobody will hex or punish anyone until the reading of last book is finished, no matter what happens during the books. I know some of you will be wondering about some people's presence in the room but they have to be here. In less than three years, all of you will fight Voldemort and many lives will be lost. In order to prevent the loss, I am making this effort and I want you all to cooperate with me. _

_Also, you will discover certain things about Voldemort and you might want to take action on it right away but I want you to wait until the end of books. Again each any every person present in this room will not use magic to harm or punish each other for the things that happen in books._

_And please do ignore some my thoughts and sentiments from the books as I was not aware of complete situations at those moments and I have no hatred or ill feeling against any of you present here. Some people will be joining in later._

_I hope you enjoy the reading._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S- Do not make any assumption about anyone until THE BOOKS ARE FINISHED._

"So everyone ready? Shall we start? Teddy?" asked Dumbledore looking at Teddy who looking at the front door as if he was expecting somebody else's company as well.

But before he could answer a woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes and a bespectacled man with dark brown eyes and messy black hair came in from the back door, making everybody jump and turn to see them.

"Welcome to Potter Manor" both said smiling at them while everybody else gasped.

~A/N~ PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I want to know if you are liking how this story is going.

They will be reading from book 5 in 5th/6th chapter but before that everybody will be given knowledge of first four books in a rather fast manner. More people will be added later and some future meddlers will be coming in as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Lily and James Potter

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 5: Meeting Lily and James**

"So everyone ready? Shall we start? Teddy?" asked Dumbledore looking at Teddy who looking at the front door as if he was expecting somebody else's company as well.

But before he could answer a woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes and a bespectacled man with dark brown eyes and messy black hair came in from the back door, making everybody jump and turn to see them.

"Welcome to Potter Manor" both said smiling at them while everybody else gasped.

"LILY!" –Emily and Snape

"JAMES!" –Sirius and Remus

Everyone was looking at the James and Lily Potter who just entered the room. They were all so shocked and could not figure out what is going on. Sirius, Emily and Remus were staring at them with their mouth open and no words seem to come out. Snape was looking as he was about to break down but controlled his emotions. Dumbledore were trying to figure out how this could be possible. It was dead silence but then Harry walked towards Teddy and spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT?" he shouted, grabbing Teddy by his shoulders. Teddy has no idea what to say, his godfather has always treated him like his own son and has never shouted at him like that.

"Harry" said Remus and Sirius together, trying to back him off. Harry finally backed off and turned towards James and Lily or he thought who looked like them.

"Harry" this time said Lily as she took a step forward but at the same instant Harry raised his wand at her and his temper was way up and he yelled "WHO ARE YOU?"

James grabbed Lily and said to her "We need to explain first".

"Harry, calm down, listen to what we have to say first and then judge" said James in a serious tone. He had a feeling that it will take a lot more than just explanation to prove his point.

"I know you all are wondering how come we are alive. But we are not. We have been in Potter Manor since the night we died. We are no more than ghosts. We –" said James when someone else spoke.

"But you don't look like ghosts" asked Harry. He was now on verge of crying as his anger and his wish to just run and hug his parents was breaking him down. He wanted to believe it's them but a piece inside him was denying.

"Well you don't expect a Marauder to be stuck at a place for 14 years and do nothing" replied James grinning at Sirius and Remus, who to his surprise were grinning too as he said it. He was relieved that maybe they believe him.

"Prat, I was equally involved in this" said Lily, giving a jab in James's stomach, which actually didn't pass through as what everybody thought. "It's something we accomplished over the years since–"

"How are you here?" asked Harry but this time his tone was soft and his anger was receding. "I mean if you became ghosts how come nobody knew, how come you never let me know about this"

"Son, we wanted to– we wanted to see you….to make sure you are alright….we tried so hard but we couldn't…. we were stuck here" paused Lily, tears were falling down her cheeks and James was holding her tight as she cried onto his shoulders.

"Lily's sacrifice made us ghosts; we exist as long as her sacrifice lives on. We had no idea what was happening outside Potter Manor. In the beginning, it was hard for us to just sit and do not know about our loved ones but then eventually we accepted that we could not do anything but then one day a light appeared and took us with it. That is when we appeared in the graveyard that night, that's when we saw you first time after our death, that's when we realized that it's been fourteen years" continued James, tears falling from his eyes as well. "Future Harry came before you all appeared and explained to us about the books" he finished.

"Mum! Dad! …I am sorry I–" Harry ran and hugged his parents.

Everybody had tears in their eyes watching the three hugging; even Snape was feeling sympathy for them.

"It's so good to see you both" said Dumbledore, "but how did you managed to achieve this look as I could see you don't look like ghosts but you don't look like complete humans either "

"You are right, professor. We could look like ghosts" said Lily and with a swish of her wand, both turned into grey dusty ghosts.

"But we do prefer this look" said James and with a swish of his wand they turned back.

"It took us fairly long to figure this out but my husband's pranking skills and my charms ability were combined to achieve this" said Lily smiling at James.

"And she finally admits that it's my pranking skills" said James, giggling.

"James" said Sirius and hugged his best friend. "I have missed you guys so much all these years", then hugged Lily.

"Lily" ran Emily towards Lily and hugged her and then hugged James.

Remus also hugged both James and Lily. Everybody greeted them and then took their respective seats. James and Lily sat right next to Harry on the couch where the trio and Ginny was sitting before.

"Mum, Dad this is Ron and Hermione my best friends; Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister; Neville Longbottom, also my friend and dorm mate; Fred and George, the pranksters; Bill and Charlie Weasley, Ron's elder brothers and that is Draco Malfoy, we are in same year." said Harry, introducing some of the people in the room.

"And this is my cousin Nymphdora Tonks, who prefers to be called by her last name and this is her future husband Remus Lupin as you already know him" said Sirius but before he could continue, he earned two jabs in his stomach by Tonks and Remus. "That hurts" groaned Sirius and everybody laughed.

"And I am Teddy Remus Lupin, I am Harry's godson and I am from future." said Teddy cheerfully.

Lily and James smiled as they were also very happy to know that their friend has finally been into a relationship and have a son in future as well.

"And this is Alison my goddaughter and niece and this is Reggie" said Emily and then explained about Reggie background to James and Lily.

"So let's begin" said Teddy as he picked book 1. "Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived"

"STOP" yelled Harry. "Do we really have to read the books of my past I mean can't we just read the future ones? I mean what's done is done." asked Harry looking at Teddy.

"We can but wouldn't it be better if everybody knows from the beginning what happened in your life" asked Teddy. He knows that this will be hard as everybody will not only read what happens but also Harry's thoughts and emotions. "Wait a second, dad told me a way in case you do not want to read first four books. All you have to do is touch the book with your wand and I will activate the summary spell, so all of you will get the knowledge of what's in the book. But dad said that we might need to read book 3 and 4." he added after thinking.

"Wait by dad you mean Lupin… right?" asked Sirius, this time wondering that Teddy was calling F. Harry dad as well which was confusing him.

Everybody was looking at Teddy and he needed help to explain this. He could possibly not spill the future but he could not take this any longer. But he knew this is just the beginning when the actual reading starts, it's going to be harder.

"Yes by dad I mean F. Harry. I don't want to answer your questions as it might reveal the future. But for right now, I am just going to say all the answers are in books so be patient and please don't make this harder for me. I cannot do this if you keep asking me questions about future. I am really sorry" answered Teddy with a serious expression which made everybody quiet and they nodded understanding the boy's situation.

"So do we want to just to read summaries of first two books?" asked Teddy.

"Yes" shouted the Trio and Ginny looking at each other.

"Why do you not want us to read past books?" asked Sirius looking at Harry with concern in his eyes, but Harry avoided his eyes and was looking down.

"Very well then let's start, now everyone take out your wands and aim it towards this book" asked Teddy and everybody did as he asked.

"sommaireveleo" yelled Teddy and he activated the spell.

~A/N~

PLEASE REVIEW! Your comments and reviews will keep this story going till the book 7. I really want to write it all but need reader's support.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6 Book 1

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. The summary of book 1(quoted) is directly taken from Wikipedia.

** Chapter 6: Book 1**

"Before the start of the book, Voldemort, considered the most evil and powerful dark wizard in history, kills Harry's parents but mysteriously vanishes after trying to kill the infant Harry. While the wizarding world celebrates Voldemort's downfall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid place the one year-old orphan in the care of his neglectful and abusive Muggle (non-wizard) uncle and aunt: Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who also have their own son, Dudley, a spoiled and selfish boy.  
For ten years, Harry is repeatedly tormented by the Dursleys. Shortly before Harry's eleventh birthday, a series of letters addressed to Harry arrive, but Vernon destroys them before Harry can read them. To get away from the letters, Vernon takes the family to a small island. As they are settling in, Hagrid bursts through the door to tell Harry what the Dursleys have kept him from finding out: Harry is a wizard and has been accepted at Hogwarts.

Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley, a magically-concealed shopping precinct in London, where Harry is bewildered to discover how famous he is among wizards as "the boy who lived". He also finds that he is quite wealthy, since a bequest from his parents has remained on deposit at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Guided by Hagrid, he buys the books and equipment he needs for Hogwarts. At the wand shop, he finds that the wand that suits him best is the twin of Voldemort's; both wands contain feathers from the same phoenix.

A month later Harry leaves the Dursleys' home to catch the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross railway station. There he meets the Weasley family, who show him how to pass through the magical wall to Platform 9¾, where the train is waiting. While on the train Harry makes friends with Ron Weasley, who tells him that someone tried to rob a vault at Gringotts. During the ride they meet Hermione Granger. Another new pupil, Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his sidekicks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, offers to advise Harry, but Harry dislikes Draco's arrogance and prejudice.  
Before the term's first dinner in the school's Great Hall, the new pupils are allocated to houses by the magical Sorting Hat. Before it is Harry's turn, he catches Professor Snape's eye and feels a pain in the scar Voldemort left on his forehead. When it is Harry's turn to be sorted, the Hat wonders whether he should be in Slytherin, but when Harry objects, the Hat sends him to join the Weasleys in Gryffindor. While Harry is eating, he questions Percy Weasley about Snape.

After a terrible first Potions lesson with Snape, Harry and Ron visits Hagrid, who lives in a rustic house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There they learn that the attempted robbery at Gringotts happened the day Harry withdrew money. Harry remembers that Hagrid had removed a small package from the vault that was broken into and searched.

During the new pupils' first broom-flying lesson, Neville Longbottom breaks his wrist, and Draco takes advantage to throw the forgetful Neville's fragile Remembrall high in the air. Harry gives chase on his broomstick, catching the Remembrall inches from the ground. Professor McGonagall dashes out and appoints him as the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

When Draco tricks Ron and Harry, accompanied by Neville and Hermione Granger, into a midnight excursion, they accidentally enter a forbidden corridor and find a huge three-headed dog. The group hastily retreats, and Hermione notices that the dog is standing over a trap-door. Harry concludes that the monster is guarding the package Hagrid retrieved from Gringotts.

After Ron criticises Hermione's ostentatious proficiency in Charms, she hides in tears in the girls' toilet. At the Halloween Night dinner, Professor Quirrell hastily reports that a troll has entered the dungeons. While everyone else returns to their dormitories, Harry and Ron rush to warn Hermione. The troll corners Hermione in the toilet but when Harry sticks his wand up one of its nostrils, Ron uses the levitation spell to knock out the troll with its own club. Afterwards, several professors arrive and Hermione takes the blame for the battle and becomes a firm friend of the two boys.  
The book contains references to the historical French alchemist, Nicolas Flamel.

The evening before Harry's first Quidditch match, he sees Snape receiving medical attention from Filch for a bite on his leg by the three-headed dog. During the game, Harry's broomstick goes out of control, endangering his life, and Hermione notices that Snape is staring at Harry and muttering. She dashes over to the Professors' stand, knocking over Professor Quirrell in her haste, and sets fire to Snape's robe. Harry regains control of his broomstick and catches the Golden Snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor. Hagrid refuses to believe that Snape was responsible for Harry's danger, but let's slip that he bought the three-headed dog, and that the monster is guarding a secret that belongs to Professor Dumbledore and someone called Nicolas Flamel.

Harry and the Weasleys stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and one of Harry's presents, from an anonymous donor, is an Invisibility Cloak owned by his father. Harry uses the Cloak to search the library's Restricted Section for information about the mysterious Flamel, has to evade Snape and Filch after an enchanted book shrieks an alarm, and slips into a room containing the Mirror of Erised, which shows his parents and several of their ancestors. Harry becomes addicted to the Mirror's visions and is rescued by Professor Dumbledore, who explains that it shows what the viewer most desperately longs for.

When the rest of the pupils return for the next term, Draco plays a prank on Neville, and Harry consoles Neville with a sweet. The collectible card wrapped with the sweet identifies Flamel as an alchemist. Hermione soon finds that he is a 665-year-old man who possesses the only known Philosopher's Stone, from which can be extracted an elixir of life. A few days later Harry notices Snape sneaking towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. There he half-hears a furtive conversation about the Philosopher's Stone, in which Snape asks Professor Quirrell if he has found a way past the three-headed dog and menacingly tells Quirrell to decide whose side he is on. Harry concludes that Snape is trying to steal the Stone and Quirrell has helped prepare a series of defences for it, which was an almost fatal mistake.  
The three friends discover that Hagrid is raising a baby dragon, which is against wizard law, and arrange to smuggle it out of the country around midnight. Draco arrives, hoping to raise the alarm and get them into trouble, and goes to tell Professor McGonagall. Although Ron is bitten by the dragon and is sent to the infirmary, Harry and Hermione spirit the dragon safely away. However, they are caught, and Harry loses the Invisibility Cloak. As part of their punishment, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville (who, trying to stop Harry and Hermione after hearing what Draco had been saying, had been caught by McGonagall as well) are compelled to help Hagrid to rescue a badly-injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. They split into two parties, and Harry and Draco find the unicorn dead, surrounded by its blood. A hooded figure crawls to the corpse and drinks the blood, while Draco screams and flees. The hooded figure moves towards Harry, who is knocked out by an agonising pain spreading from his scar. When Harry regains consciousness, the hooded figure has gone and a centaur, Firenze, offers to give him a ride back to the school. The centaur tells Harry that drinking a unicorn's blood will save the life of a mortally injured person, but at the price of having a cursed life from that moment on. Firenze suggests Voldemort drank the unicorn's blood to gain enough strength to make the elixir of life from the Philosopher's Stone, and regain full health by drinking that. On his return, Harry finds that someone has slipped the Invisibility Cloak under his sheets.

A few weeks later, while relaxing after the end-of-session examinations, Harry suddenly wonders how something as illegal as a dragon's egg came into Hagrid's possession. The gamekeeper says he was given it by a hooded stranger who bought him several drinks and asked him how to get past the three-headed dog, which Hagrid admits is easy – music sends it to sleep. Realising that one of the Philosopher's Stone's defences is no longer secure, Harry goes to inform Professor Dumbledore, only to find that the headmaster has just left for an important meeting. Harry concludes that Snape faked the message that called Dumbledore away and will try to steal the Stone that night.

Covered by the Invisibility Cloak, Harry and his two friends go to the three-headed dog's chamber, where Harry sends the beast to sleep by playing a flute given to him by Hagrid for Christmas. After lifting the trap-door, they encounter a series of obstacles, each of which requires special skills possessed by one of the three, and one of which requires Ron to sacrifice himself in a game of wizard's chess. In the final room Harry, now alone, finds Quirrell rather than Snape. Quirrell admits that he let in the troll that tried to kill Hermione on Halloween, and that he tried to kill Harry during the first Quidditch match but was knocked over by Hermione. Snape had been trying to protect Harry and suspected Quirrell. Quirrell serves Voldemort and, after failing to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts, allowed his master to possess him in order to improve their chances of success. However the only other object in the room is the Mirror of Erised, and Quirrell can see no sign of the Stone. At Voldemort's bidding, Quirrell forces Harry to stand in front of the Mirror. Harry feels the Stone drop into his pocket and tries to stall. Quirrell removes his turban, revealing the face of Voldemort on the back of his head. Voldemort/Quirrell tries to grab the Stone from Harry, but simply touching Harry causes Quirrell's flesh to burn. After further struggles Harry passes out.

He awakes in the school hospital, where Professor Dumbledore tells him that he survived because his mother sacrificed her life to protect him, and Voldemort could not understand the power of such love. Voldemort left Quirrell to die, and is likely to return by some other means. Dumbledore had foreseen that the Mirror would show Voldemort/Quirrell only themselves making the elixir of life, as they wanted to use the Philosopher's Stone; Harry was able to see the Stone in the Mirror because he wanted to find it but not to use it. The Stone has now been destroyed.

Harry returns to the Dursleys for the summer holiday, but does not tell them that under-age wizards are forbidden to use magic outside Hogwarts. "

~A/N~ Next chapter will contain the reactions of everyone on book 1 and then summary of book 2 will be there and then book 3 will be read. I wanted to do directly book 5 and then on but I will do book 3 and 4 as well now.

PLEASE REVIEW! Your comments and reviews will keep this story going till the book 7. I really want to write it all but need reader's support.

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7 Reactions

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 7: Reactions to book 1**

The atmosphere in Potter Manor is quite dense as they all finished book 1. Everyone sat quiet and has no words about what to say. They thought Harry has suffered a lot when his parents were murdered but after reading the book they were just too shocked that boy's suffering never ended ever since that Halloween night. Everybody was lost in their own thought bubble as soon as book finished but it was Hermione who broke the silence.

SMACK!

Hermione to everybody's surprise smacked Harry on his head with anger on her face.

"Why did you do that?" asked Harry, rubbing his head.

SMACK!

Another one came but this time from Ron who looked as angry as Hermione. Everybody was in state of shock as they didn't expected at least from them to react this way as they were with Harry from all the way.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" yelled Harry. He was looking at the two as he had some idea why they were acting like this but did not expected this sort of reaction.

"How come you never told us that the Dursleys made you live in that bloody cupboard?" said Hermione with a sad voice this time. She was hurt. She just felt being the worst friend for not knowing Harry's life beyond the magical world.

"How come you never told us that how they treated you? Why you never told us?" said Ron. He was ashamed of being called Harry's best friend and not knowing about his friend's home life. He had idea that they were not good to him but not this horrible.

"Are we that bad of friends that you don't feel like telling us?" asked Hermione. She was now crying freely as she could no longer hold her tears.

"No Hermione you know that's not true. You both are the best of my friends in this whole world. I could not have asked for better friends" said Harry, as he had no idea that this blow will come that hard. He thought he has faced a lot more in recent years and Dursleys were least of his problems.

"Oh you know what it's not your fault. It's our fault. We are lousy friends who never even asked or we knew they were not good with you…..but we didn't really….we didn't really asked" said Ron looking at the floor. He was feeling very guilty as he was always telling about his brothers, his family, and his parents but never really asked about Harry's aunt and uncle and that stupid cousin. He might strangle him next time if he ever saw him again, he thought.

"Ron please don't say that I mean I have such good friends that those four weeks went by so quickly in the thought of meeting you guys and spending the whole year at Hogwarts. Now who would remember them whole year when I get to be with my best friends and get detentions or play quidditch or sneak into hogsmeade and god knows the things we have done in last four years…." He said smiling at his friends, whom to his successful attempt were smiling too and the trio stood up and group hugged.

"Wait and let them read the next books" whispered Harry, laughing.

Finally trio sat back and saw others still staring at them. They said it all in their conversation for others to say anything.

"Harry you are a brave boy. But you are not going to live there now" said Sirius looking at Dumbledore angrily. "You can possibly not think of sending him there again" said Sirius which sounded more like a question as he has doubt that the old man is still not thinking what he is.

"Sirius please…..it's fine. That was past and now they don't bother me" interrupted Harry. He didn't want any arguments at this point as he knew what is coming next in other books. "and they are scared of you" added Harry, winking at his godfather.

"Let's discuss this at the end of the books, shall we?" said Dumbledore.

"Alright" answered Sirius.

"Okay then let's read the book 2" said Teddy. He thought before anybody asks more questions, he should continue book 2. "And after book 2 we can eat dinner as it's getting late and then start book 3 tomorrow"

"Can we take a short break before we start?" asked Ginny, to everyone's surprise as she was sitting quite all this time.

Teddy nodded and Ginny got up and walked out of the room. Mrs. Weasley stood up and was about to go after her daughter but Harry stopped her.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind…. I know what this is about" asked Harry.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and sat back.

Harry walked out of room and saw Ginny standing near a window. She was looking out and tears were pouring down her cheeks. Harry went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, are you alright?"

"Yes! You didn't have to come. I am fine" said Ginny, looking into his eyes. His eyes looked so beautiful, she thought. But then she looked away.

Harry looked first time into her eyes and couldn't take his eyes off. Her eyes are so beautiful. She is so beautiful. But he can think that, she is Ron's sister, he thought. "I know you are thinking about... what's in the next book. Don't worry….It was not your fault. You were brave really brave….. but Diary Riddle was much stronger" said Harry.

"Thanks Harry. But I could have stopped this from happening. I let him use me only if I–"

"Shhhh…" interrupted Harry by putting his hand on her lips. "Stop blaming yourself. You have to let it go. It was in past and it was his fault not yours" said Harry, looking back into her eyes and wiped off her tears.

"What if somebody blames me? I had put you in grave danger that year" asked Ginny.

"Nobody will….trust me" said Harry, putting his hands on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

Ginny nodded and both walked back into room

Everybody looked at them as they entered the room and both took their seats quietly. Lily was whispering something in James ears.

_"Are they together or something" –Lily_

"I don't think so….but maybe after all she is a red head" said James, smiling at his wife.

"They will make a good couple" said Lily, putting her head on her husband's shoulder.

_"Like us" James whispered in Lily's ears and she nodded._

Snape was feeling uncomfortable with all the emotional people sitting around him. He was looking annoyed. And then he said something which he probably didn't wanted to say but it just came out.

"Shall we start now?…..I am really over Potter and Weasley emotional drama."

Lily got to her feet at once. Her eyes were full of anger and she was about to yell at her 'former' friend but James stood by her and tried to calm her down.

"Oh I don't think after how you treat my son in your class…..you should say another word" said James, who was as angry as Lily but tried to hold it back.

"I did what he deserved" said Snape.

"You are just trying to punish him for something he didn't do. Why don't you put the past behind you?" said Remus, standing next to James and so did Sirius.

"You cannot punish him for something I did….It was my fault" added Sirius.

"Oh you think I only care about that incident when you almost got me killed" said Snape, shaking his head jerkily.

"You –"James

"STOP IT" yelled Lily. She was looking at the marauders and then she turned her face to Snape. "You know I always thought of you as a good friend. Even if what happened in fifth year, I still thought, somewhere inside you there is that Severus whom I was friends with once. But I guess I was wrong" said Lily with a sadness in her voice but soon she regained herself. "So now I am warning you Severus Snape, if you ever try to hurt my baby….you will regret it for rest of your life" she said, with a flash of anger in her tone and she went back to her seat. "I MEAN IT" she added looking at Snape.

James was amazed to see her wife although her temper was not new to him but still this was way different than what he expected. Harry was still processing about what just happened and everybody else was just staring at Lily.

Teddy thought this is the right time to start reading. "Shall we start now" he asked third time.

**this chapter is not edited.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Book 2

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. The summary of book(quoted) is directly taken from **Wikipedia**.

**Chapter 8: Book 2**

Teddy thought this is the right time to start reading. "Shall we start now?" he asked third time.

Everybody nodded and put their wands on book 2 and Teddy activated the spell.

"The year begins as Harry spends a miserable summer with his only remaining family, the Dursleys. During a dinner party hosted by his uncle and aunt, Harry is visited by Dobby, a house-elf. Dobby warns Harry not to return to Hogwarts, the magical school for wizards that Harry attended the previous year, explaining that terrible things will happen there. Harry politely disregards the warning, and Dobby wreaks havoc in the kitchen, infuriating the Dursleys. The Dursleys angrily imprison Harry in his room for a while after they find from a letter that Harry is not allowed to use magic away from Hogwarts. Harry is rescued by his friend Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred and George in a flying car, and spends the rest of the summer at the Weasley home.

When Harry uses Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley he accidentally ends up in dark-arts dealing end of town, Knockturn Alley. Fortunately, he meets Hagrid who gets him back to Diagon Alley. While shopping for school supplies there with the Weasleys, Harry encounters Gilderoy Lockhart, a wizard famous for all manner of deeds, who announces he is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and demands to be in a photo shoot with Harry. Harry then encounters Lucius Malfoy, a Hogwarts governor and the father of the school bully, Draco, who gets into an argument with Ron's father when he insults the Weasley family. As Harry prepares to return to Hogwarts, he finds that he and Ron are unable to go through the secret entrance to Platform 9 ¾, so they fly the Weasley's car to Hogwarts. They land messily, and both boys are detained for obvious reasons. Next day Molly Weasley sends a Howler to Ron, a letter that berates him with her much louder voice, and threatens to send him home if he gets into trouble again.

Lockhart quickly proves to be an incompetent teacher, more concerned with students learning about his personal accomplishments. On Halloween, something petrifies the school caretaker's cat and writes a message declaring that "The Chamber of Secrets" has been opened. Before the cat is attacked, Harry twice hears an eerie voice. He hears it first during his detention and second during party, moments before the cat is attacked, and third before a Quidditch match. Everybody in the school is alarmed. Harry, Ron and their other friend, Hermione Granger, learn that during the founding of Hogwarts one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin, left the school, disagreeing with the decision to teach magic to Muggle-born students. According to legend, Slytherin secretly built the Chamber of Secrets, which supposedly houses a monster only Slytherin's heir can control.

In the novel, Dumbledore contains a pet bird known as a phoenix which is a famous mythological fire bird. In the novel, the tears of a bird is revealed to contain healing properties.

Suspecting that Draco is the heir of Slytherin, the trio start making Polyjuice Potion, a brew which allows them to take on another's form. During the school's first game of Quidditch, Harry is pursued continually by a Bludger, an enchanted ball that knocks players off their brooms, despite their purpose being to unseat as many players as possible. As a result, Harry's arm is broken, and Lockhart then proceeds to unintentionally remove the broken bones. That night, as he recovers from the injury, Harry is visited by Dobby, who admits to having orchestrated the platform incident and the rogue Bludger, both of which were attempts to keep Harry away from Hogwarts. Soon after, a first year student, Colin Creevy, is attacked and petrified.

Lockhart begins a dueling club; and during the first meeting Harry unknowingly speaks Parseltongue to persuade a snake from attacking a student. Harry's ability frightens the others because Salazar Slytherin was also able to speak Parseltongue, and his heir would also have this ability. Harry comes under further suspicion when he stumbles upon the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick.

At Christmas, Harry and Ron use the finished Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Draco's friends Crabbe for Ron and Goyle for Harry. Hermione was going to be Millicent Bulstrode, another Slytherin student, but was instead given some features of a cat, so does not joins them. Harry and Ron find out that Draco is not the heir of Slytherin, but he does reveal that the Chamber was opened before. No more attacks occur for a while, and right before Valentine's Day, Harry finds a diary in a flooded bathroom and takes it. He writes in the diary, which responds by writing back. Through this dialogue, Harry meets Tom Riddle, a boy who many years before had accused Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, of first opening the Chamber of Secrets. Sometime later, Harry's room is ransacked and the diary is taken.

Later on, Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater, are petrified. Harry and Ron venture out of the castle to question Hagrid. Before they can question him, however, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, takes Hagrid to Azkaban as the supposed previous culprit; while at the same time Lucius Malfoy orchestrates the removal of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for his failure to stop the attacks. As Hagrid is led away, he instructs the boys to "follow the spiders", as they will be able to provide more information. Harry and Ron then sneak into the Forbidden Forest to follow the spiders. They encounter Aragog who reveals the monster who killed the girl fifty years before was not a spider, that the girl's body was found in a bathroom, and that Hagrid is innocent. The boys are almost eaten by the colony of giant spiders. After they escape, Harry and Ron realize that Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunts the bathroom where they made the Polyjuice Potion, must have been the girl killed by the monster.

The novel reveals that the "monster" that the Chamber of Secrets contains is the legendary reptile known as the Basilisk.

A few days later, Ron and Harry discover a piece of paper with a description of a Basilisk, a giant serpent that kills all who look it directly in the eye, in Hermione's petrified hand. They deduce that the Chamber's monster is indeed a Basilisk, since as a snake Harry can understand what it was saying when it travelled through the schools pipes. As for the petrifications, these were due to the victims looking at the Basilisk's eyes indirectly. Before the boys can act on their knowledge, the teachers announce that Ron's sister Ginny Weasley has been taken into the Chamber. Lockhart arrives, and is pressured by the other teachers into venturing into the Chamber and dealing with the monster unknown to them and to him. Harry and Ron go to give him their information, only to discover that he is a fraud. Regardless, they force him to accompany them to the Chamber.

The trio discovers that the entrance to the Chamber is in Myrtle's bathroom, and Harry's Parseltongue is able to open it. Inside the Chamber, Lockhart steals Ron's wand, and attempts to wipe the memories of the other two, in order to keep his secrets safe. However, Ron's wand, which has been broken since the car crash at the start of the year, deflects the spell back at Lockhart, wiping his memory. A cave-in then separates him and Ron from Harry, who is forced to proceed alone.

Harry finds Ginny's unconscious body, as well as the almost-physical form of Riddle. Riddle explains that Ginny has been talking with him via his diary. Through this, Riddle was able to possess Ginny, and use her body to control the Basilisk. Ginny eventually became suspicious of the diary and tried to dispose of it in a toilet, where it was picked up by Harry. Ginny, after seeing Harry with the diary on Valentine's Day, she stole it back for fear Harry would find out her role in the attacks. Riddle forced her to enter the Chamber, and possessing her soul was able to obtain a physical form. Riddle reveals that Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram although it is his real name for _I am Lord Voldemort_, who is the wizard who murdered Harry's parents eleven years ago, and sets the Basilisk on Harry.

Just when it seems Harry will be killed by the Basilisk, Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, appears and blinds the Basilisk, depriving it of its deadly stare. Fawkes also drops the school Sorting Hat, from which Harry draws a sword and uses it to kill the Basilisk. As he does so, one of the Basilisk's fangs pierce Harry's arm and Harry is saved by Fawkes, as phoenix tears have immense healing powers. Harry then stabs the diary with a Basilisk fang, defeating Riddle and saving Ginny. The five of them later leave the Chamber. Back at Hogwarts, they discover that Dumbledore has been reinstated as Headmaster.

After Harry finishes explaining things to Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy suddenly bursts in to Dumbledore's office. It is implied that he had planted Riddle's diary on Ginny in the first place, in the hopes of discrediting Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Discovering that Mr. Malfoy is Dobby's master, Harry then tricks him into freeing Dobby by concealing a sock in the diary (clothing being the only object able to free a house elf). All the petrified people are revived by a Mandrake Draught potion, Lockhart is sent to the wizarding hospital where he tries to regain his memories, and Hagrid returns to the school."

**this chapter is not edited.


	9. Chapter 9 The Past

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 9: The Past **

The book ended and the atmosphere became much denser than before. Ginny was on verge of crying but she was trying to hold back and be strong. Harry was feeling bad for Ginny and was wondering why haven't anyone has started throwing questions at him yet. Lily was crying on James shoulder and both were so sad that they couldn't protect their son.

Malfoy's were feeling sympathy for the boy. Snape was looking down and thinking that Harry is not like his father but he isn't going to say that to him.

Remus was holding Tonks who was very sad and was hiding herself in his chest. He has always resisted her to come closer and has always been repressing his feeling for her. But now he is not going to do that, he thought. He will stand by her and everyone and stop acting weak and miserable all the time.

Sirius was fuming in anger and was staring at Dumbledore. He was blaming him for everything and wanted some answers. He was about to stand up and talk to the old man when somebody interrupted him.

"Who is hungry? I am really hungry. Can we eat now? I mean we haven't eaten anything from last few hours" said Harry, standing up from his seat.

"Dude that's my line" said Ron, trying to lighten the mood.

"Very well, why don't you all go and eat….except Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Minerva" said Dumbledore. He knows that now is the time to answer few questions. Not all but at least some and the rest will be answered as the reading proceeds, he thought. "Severus, you as well" he added.

Everybody nodded and went into dining room. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny went into kitchen and heard a crack.

CRACK!

"Dobby, What are you doing here?" asked Draco.

"Dobby has been asked to bring food for everyone present here" replied Dobby and he clicked his fingers and food was served on the table.

"Who asked you?" asked Hermione.

"Harry Potter Sir and he said he is from the future" said Dobby and everybody nodded and took seats and began eating.

While in the reading area:

"Sir, how could you not know what's been happening in school?" asked Lily.

"Lily, I have said it before that I don't know everything that happens at Hogwarts. But I will not deny that I was aware of what was happening that year in school, however, I did not know about him using a little girl and a diary. I have made so many mistakes in my life and that was one of them" said Dumbledore, calmly.

"But your mistakes had put Harry in so much danger" asked Sirius, angrily.

"Sirius, you have to understand here that…. that boy is destined for this. We cannot change his destiny but as you might know that I have been trying my best to keep him safe and far away from all of this" replied Dumbledore.

"And what about him living with Dursleys" asked Sirius.

"For that I have my reasons"

"What reasons?"

"I don't think it's right time to talk about them" replied Dumbledore.

"Why were you avoiding Harry all day? I can tell he was fuming with anger when you were avoiding his eyes" asked Remus.

"My answer is still the same….I have my reasons" answered Dumbledore.

"Professor, I think it's time you answer this question" said Snape, to everyone's surprise.

"What do you know?" asked Sirius.

"More than you do" snapped Snape.

Before the argument go any further Dumbledore spoke "For now I will only tell you that this is for his safety and everybody else in this house. And for him being living with Dursleys, he is protected from Voldemort as Lily's sacrifice is only hiding him if he is living with his blood relatives"

"Sir, I was thinking that can't he live in Potter Manor….I mean this house is pretty well protected what I heard from Potter" asked Snape. To this everybody was in the room was astonished to hear these words.

"Severus is right…. I mean he can stay here and Sirius as well" said Lily, cheerfully. Snape was staring at her with surprise as she has not called him with his first name since he called her that foul name.

"Yes, this manor is well protected with ancient enchantments casted ages ago by my ancestors" said James.

"Very well, I think that could work. If this manor is being this well protected, Harry can live here" replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at all of them. Minerva and Dumbledore left the room and went to discuss something about school.

"Remus and Sirius, You both can stay here and it will be like old times" said James, almost jumping and Lily was looking at her husband as he was happy after so long.

"I haven't seen you this happy for a long long time" she said hugging him.

"We missed you James and Lily" said Remus and Sirius together and they all hugged.

Snape was still standing and was now looking at the window.

"Thanks" said Lily and James to Snape and then they all left him alone and joined others in the dining room.

_In dining room_

"Ginny, how come you never told us that you went through all this in your first year?" asked Bill.

"It's fine Bill now I don't think about that anymore. So let's not talk about it" she replied as she looked at Harry who was looking at her as well and then turned to talk to other.

Twins were talking to Teddy; Mad-Eye and Tonks were arguing on some scene from the book. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were silently talking and eating. Trio was whispering to each other about the next book. Everybody else were also talking and eating. And then came in Marauders and Lily.

"We have a good news." said James and Lily looking at each other.

"Oh come you guys…..you already have a fifteen year old" said Sirius, laughing at them.

"Sirius" said Lily, smacking on his arm.

"Ouch….. you haven't lost practice in smacking people" said Sirius, rubbing his arm and he took a seat and starting putting food in his plate.

"What we were saying is that Harry do not have to go back to live with Dursleys anymore…He can stay here" said Lily, smiling at her son. "Dumbledore agreed" she added.

"Harry, Sirius and Remus will be staying as well" said James, looking proudly at his best friends and his son.

Harry nodded. But he was so happy with this news that no words came out of his mouth.

That night everybody was very happy and everybody was laughing and having fun. Potters were sitting and talking to each other. Harry found his family back and it is all what he always wanted. Tonks, Remus and Teddy were sitting together and was talking to each and asking Teddy about his life. Narcissa was giving some manner lessons to Draco in other room. She was very disappointed about the way his son behaves and treats others. Reggie and Alison were standing near the window and were talking to each other. They didn't really say anything all this time as they were feeling that they should not give their views about other's family issues. Snape and Dumbledore were in the other room having their own discussions. While Mad Eye, Minerva and Kingsley were talking about more safety for the house and some things they have to do after books are finished.

Nobody noticed that Sirius was standing near the door and was smiling and looking at all the families in the room. He never had a happy family life. His parents never really cared about him and then he lost his brother. He was very happy to see Reggie and that his brother did have a happy family once. Then he left the room and thought nobody noticed him leaving.

Sirius was standing near the window in other room when two people came in and put their hands on his shoulder.

"So what's up on your mind, Siri" asked James.

"Sirius, you think we won't see you leaving" said Remus.

"Well, I wanted some fresh air and I am really happy to see you both with your families, I did not wanted to disturb" said Sirius.

"How many times I have to tell you that you and Remus are part of my family" said James.

"Sorry" said Sirius.

"So now are you going to tell us what's bothering you?" said James.

"Nothing" said Sirius, looking away from them.

"Yeah, right…..we know Sirius now stop being a jerk" said Remus.

"I am sorry James…I should have tried to protect you….I should have stayed that night and –" Sirius.

"Don't apologize…..you couldn't have stopped him….he would have killed you as well." said James. "Now cheer up and I am way too happy to talk about my death" added James.

"Fill me in with what happened in your lives…as you know I have been dead for fourteen years and still am but now at least I can know what's happening in my friend's life. I know about Remus and Tonks now" said James, making Remus blush. "So what's up with you and Emily?" asked James looking at Sirius.

Sirius looked uncomfortable and turned his back on his friends and said "There is nothing."

"Sirius, come on we are your friends….you can share it with us" said James, politely. He has judged the behaviour of both of them ever since they came here and both were not even talking or looking at each other.

"There is nothing….Everything ended a long time ago" Sirius replied and turned his back again to face his friends. "I have made enough mistakes" he added giving a sad smile and then he left the room.

James and Remus were looking at each other. "We have to do something" said James.

Remus nodded and then the two went back to join others.

Sirius was now hiding himself in the family room of Potter Manor. He came to live with Potters when he was 16 and James showed him that room and later Marauders used it more often for their pranks and plans. The room was only known to the members of the Potter family and the Marauders. The room was more like the room of requirement but its utilities were limited. As he entered the room, he could almost imagine the last time he was there. It was when Lily and James told the Marauders that they are going to have a baby. He sat on a couch and laid his head on its back. He was thinking about the times before that horrible night which took away everything from him.

The day he turned 11, he wanted to just run away to Hogwarts and leave his family. He was never happy the way his family used to push him to do what they do, to do what they think. Then the day he crossed the 9 ¾ platform, he met James. He knew they will be great friends. All the way to school, they talked and talked about their lives and didn't took them long to become friends. When he was chosen for Gryffindor House, he was very happy but was worried of being left alone, however when James were sorted in the same house, he knew he have his friend. Then he met Remus and Peter, they became so good friends that they were inseparable.

"_The Marauders" _he said to himself, shaking his head.

Remus used to make so pathetic excuses about his furry little problem but they were not that bad of friends. They eventually figured it out and made him believe that they don't care about what he becomes for one night, once a month. Then in their fifth year, they did the bravest thing of becoming animagus without letting Remus to find out till the end.

He was remembering all the pranks and fun stuff they did together. Everything was perfect for them and they had fun chasing Lily for James. He knew they have a spark which will eventually bring them together. Then the day came when he met Emily, who was a transfer student and came in their third year. She became Lily's best friend that year and another target for marauders to tease Lily. Fourth year was full of pranks and James realising that he is in love with Lily which made James stop teasing Lily and her friends.

Fifth year was full of incidents; first he led Snape into a death trap. It was not his intention but everything went against what he thought would happen. And then Lily's fight with Snape and James got trapped in another reason for being hated by Lily. But eventually in their sixth year James became more serious and Lily and Emily became friends with the marauders. That year he got to know Emily and it didn't took him long to fell in love with her. Both started bringing James and Lily together but along with them, by the end of the year they fell in love with each other. He never told her that he loved her long before that. All seventh year, the two couples had the best time of their lives as to what he thinks. By the end of the year, everybody was planning their future and Emily's parents were moving to Romaina. He wanted her to stay with him and not go but he needed a reason…..a solid reason. He was so stressed by the thought of her leaving that he almost spend time alone thinking and trying to decide whether letting her go is right or making her stay. The day James proposed Lily, he realised that it's time that he tell Emily that how much she means to him. He knew that reason will be more than enough to make her stay. He bought a ring secretly and planned on proposing after the graduation party. He left a note for her to see him on the astronomy tower.

_Flashback_

_He was standing at the top of astronomy tower looking at the stairs and waiting for her to come. She came up the stairs and she was wearing a blue short dress and her hair half tied. She looked beautiful._

_"She is the beautiful woman I have ever met" he said to himself._

_"Hi" said Emily as she came where he was standing._

_"You look….beautiful" he said. He took a step forward and said "I want to tell….ask…I mean I want to as–_

_"Sirius, there is something I want to tell you" she interrupted. "I am going to Romania tomorrow" she added._

_"But –"_

_"Sirius, please don't make this harder for me. I can't stay I have to go. It's best for both of us." she said. "Please Sirius, I can't be with you anymore" she added and left the tower._

_He was heartbroken. He had no words to say. Next morning he entered the common room and saw other marauders and Lily were saying goodbye to Emily. He walked past them to his room, without looking at them. _

_End of Flashback_

She left and he never tried to find the reason for her departure. The lives changed after Hogwarts. Lily and James got married and within a year, Lily was pregnant with Harry. But the real change came when Voldemort murdered James' parents and then Dumbledore send James and 7 months pregnant Lily into hiding. They were his family. He would do anything to protect them and marauders were ready to do anything to save Lily and her child. Even in hiding they were trying to be happy and be a family. Lily gave birth to Harry and with his arrival into the house, happiness returned. Marauders and Lily were finally happy and that year went really well filled with fun and happiness. Then came Harry's first birthday, but he had to miss it because of his brother's sudden and mysterious death. He couldn't see them for a long time after that. He went to see them almost around middle of September. He was on doorstep when he heard all the laughing and jokes that were going on in the house. He was very happy to see them happy and he went in and saw another member at their small party. It was Emily. For a moment he thought he should leave but them James dragged him inside.

Before he could say a word, Emily came running and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Sirius" she said.

"Hi"

That's all they could say to each other all evening. He was hurt and all those feelings came back. He was mad at her for leaving him and he didn't even know why. He wanted answers but he could not gather up the courage to ask. He had other things to do which were more important at that point. He discussed with all, the plan he came up with of making Peter, the secret keeper. That was his biggest mistake and he will never forgive himself for that.

When Peter agreed on taking his role of secret keeper, James and Lily hosted a little party just for Emily and other marauders. That night turned out a lot different than he expected.

_ Flashback_

_He was quiet and was not much in a mood to celebrate with Emily being there. Every time he looked at her, he felt hurt. He saw her standing near the window with Lily and both were talking to each other. He gulped two glasses of firewhiskey and finally walked up to her._

_"We need to talk" he said, grabbing her arm and walking into another room._

_"Sirius-" she began but he held up his hand._

_"I just want an answer to a question that I wanted to ask you the day you left" he said. "Why did you leave me? I want to know the reason ….why you walked out on us?" he added, looking directly into her eyes._

_"Sirius …I really don't think we should talk about it now…please it's not important anymore" she replied, looking away._

_He was very angry this time and held a tight grip on her shoulders. "Look me in the eyes….and tell me" he said but she was silent. "Dammit…..it's important to me. I was being a fool waiting for you that night to tell to the reason for you to stay and you….. Before I could say anything…..you-you just broke up with me and left without actually telling me what happened. All these years, I have been asking me that question and now I need an answer" he added with frustration in his voice._

_"Sirius, I am- I am sorry….I am really sorry…. but I had to do that because your mother and Bellatrix blackmailed my family into joining the death eaters….Bellatrix has my brother and that's why my parents decided to move to Romania. We were actually going into hiding somewhere in Romania and your mother's condition for me was to leave you" she said, tears falling from her eyes. "I had no choice" she added between her sobs._

_"Oh Em….why didn't you tell? I could have helped…Marauders could have helped. I love you more than anything in my life and I would have done anything for you and your family" he said, wrapping her into his arms._

_"I-I got scared…I am so sorry" she replied, hugging him back._

_They sat back quietly wrapped into each other's arms for a while and then Emily broke the silence._

_"What was that you wanted to tell me that night?" she asked raising her head to look him in the eyes._

_He smiled at her and took out a box from his pocket and opened it up. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside. _

_"You-you wanted to propose me" she said looking at the ring and more tears came down her cheeks. "I am so sorry I–"_

_"Shhh….don't say anything" said Sirius wiping off her tears and put back the box in his pocket. "I hope I get to ask you again" he added looking in her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Those two weeks were the best weeks of his life. He has never been happier in his life before. Everything he ever wanted was with him and he was the happiest person with his best friends and the love of his life with him. But then came that Halloween which blew apart his life.

He was with Emily the night before and next afternoon while returning to Potter Manor he overheard a group of people in his animagus form, they were talking about his capture. Voldemort wanted his and Remus's immediate capture to know the details about Potters. He made other two biggest mistakes of his life. He left Emily and forced her to go back to Romania and not come back until he tells her too. He did not have time to explain and then he went to warn Remus to go into hiding. It took him several hours to return to the cottage where James, Lily and Harry were staying but by the time he returned. Everything was gone. He lost his family. He lost everything. He –

"Sirius, are you in there?" came a voice….. "There you are" said James coming in the room. "It's morning dude. I was surprised not to see you on the breakfast table; usually you are the first one to eat" he added, as he closed the door behind him

Sirius was lying on the couch and tears were falling freely from his eyes. He quickly wiped off his tears and said "well I am not in a mood to eat".

"Wow….that's a first" James said, clapping on his shoulder and he sat next to him. "So are you ready for book 3? First two books have been hell on my nerves. That kid is stronger than me." He added.

"He is" said Sirius. He was getting worried on the thought of book 3. James and Lily will find out everything and it will be different than reading first two books as they will actually be reading book 3 line by line.

"You know….you are a really good godfather." said James. "Now come on let's go downstairs….everybody is waiting for you"

"I'll be downstairs in a minute….okay you go ahead" Sirius replied.

"Okay….don't take too long" James replied and left the room.

**Thanks everyone for reading my story so far. I would really like you guys to review it.

This is the longest chapter so far. In next chapter, I will be starting book 3 and more people will be joining in the reading SOON. To find out more about everybody's reactions and what Sirius does after hearing Harry's thoughts from the book, KEEP READING.

PLEASE REVIEW!

*****SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO RIGHT THIS ONE THAT I COULD NOT PROPERLY EDIT THE MISTAKES.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Owl Post

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling**. All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 10: The Owl Post**

James closed the door behind him and went downstairs. He wanted to talk to Sirius but left after he saw tears in his eyes. He knew there is something he is not telling him, there is something about Sirius that nobody is telling him or Lily. He entered the kitchen and everybody has already started eating.

"So we are going to read book 3 today…what have to done in your 3rd year Harry?" asked James, cheerfully while sat next to Lily who was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Ummm…. I…you will find out soon" he answered and starting shoving pancakes into his mouth. He was thinking that soon he will run out of words to answer his parent's questions.

"Where is Sirius? I thought you went to bring him" asked Lily.

"Sweetheart….there he is" he replied as he saw Sirius coming through the door. "Wow Sirius…..it took you only couple of minutes to get ready. What did you do?" asked James, mockingly.

"duh….Magic" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. This is something he used to ask James whenever he had to meet Lily; it only took few minutes for James to get ready. He was still lost in his thoughts that he could not keep up with his fake smile. He was thinking that if he had not let himself into that trap he would have been able to save his friends. Later, he found out that that one of those people in cloaks was Peter and he made up the story to keep Sirius away from Potter's hiding place. He has been blaming himself that he should have gone to warn James first because they were Voldemort's first target. How he can be so stupid to walk right into Peter's trap, he thought.

"Sirius" said James, shaking him.

"Y-Yeah" replied Sirius, shaking his head

"What are you thinking so deep that you didn't heard my Lily flower…..she called you three times?" asked James, looking suspiciously at Sirius.

"Oh nothing…..So Lily what were you saying?" he asked, ignoring his friend's eyes and looked at Lily.

Lily got up and came near Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am….why would I not be okay" he replied.

"You are such a lousy liar" said Emily, shaking her head (she was sitting right across the table). As she said it, every head in the room turned towards her and was staring her. "What…anybody can tell that he doesn't look okay" she added.

"I am fine….I was just remembering the last time I was sitting on this table and eating breakfast with my friends" Sirius said and started eating again.

James and Lily looked at each other and they decided to drop it for now. They will ask him later.

Everybody finished breakfast and gathered in the reading room. "So let's start" said Teddy as he took out Book 3. "I will read chapter one than we will read in turns"

**"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"**

"Woahh! Hold on a second…..why does it say **Prisoner of Azkaban**?What does Harry has to do with Azkaban? Don't tell me you guys broke in there this time?" said James, looking anxiously at Harry.

"Please let me read and you will find out" said Teddy. He thought, if title is giving them fits what would happen when they find out about Sirius and Peter. "And no Harry doesn't break in or end up in Azkaban" he added.

**"Chapter 1 Owl Post," **read Teddy.

"At least you'll be getting mail this summer" said Draco, making everybody stare at him, so he looked down.

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

"Me too …actually until I ran away of course" said Sirius, smiling at James.

**For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard.**

"Nooooo…Hermione's company has done it" groaned Ron followed by another groan as he received a smack on his head which of course by Hermione and making everybody laugh.

**It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (****_A History of Magic _****by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless — discuss."** **The quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer to the book, and read:**

"Seriously do we have to read him do homework….I mean isn't it bad enough to do it ourselves" said Draco.

"I can't believe that I am saying this but I agree with Malfoy" said Ron, shaking his head.

**_Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises._**

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

"I swear if that Dursley did anything like that….. he will regret it all his life" said Sirius, growling at the book.

**The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. **

"Not anymore" said James.

**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof. **

Lily laid her head on James shoulder and he wrapped her in his arms.

** For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him. Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation.**

Harry smirked at Ron who turned red.

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before. Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call. **

"Oh this won't end well" said Lily.

**"Vernon Dursley speaking." **

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer. **

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT - TO - TALK - TO - HARRY - POTTER!" Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

Everybody was laughing hard except Ron and Harry was trying to keep straight face for his friend's sake but was failing miserably.

"It was the first time I used Telefone" said Ron in defence.

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?" **

**"RON - WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, **

**as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M - A - FRIEND - OF - HARRY'S - FROM - SCHOOL -"**

"That really didn't help." Harry said, still smiling.

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swivelled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot. **

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" **

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. **

"So melodramatic" said Tonks.

**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts. **

"After all she is the cleverest" Ron muttered, but was heard by everyone.

"Oh! Thank you Ronald" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

**His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night... **

"You need your beauty sleep Potter" smirked Draco, prompting laughter.

** He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, his essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. It was one o'clock in the morning. **

**Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour. Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays.**

**He had never received a birthday card in his life. **

"That's sad." Emily sighed.

**The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to suppose they would remember this one. **

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon - she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.**

**Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been - stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. **

"Potter Charm" said James, ruffling his hair.

**The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, **

"Lily's" thought Severus, looking at her and then he looked away as it was too painful for him.

**and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning. Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all.**

**It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort. **

Everybody looked sadly at the Potter family.

Harry felt a trickle on his neck when he heard Teddy saying Voldemort.

**Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled... But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday. **

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing. **

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. **

"Errol" groaned Weasley's.

**He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

"Isn't that your owl who usually lands in your breakfast bowl every once in a while?" asked Draco with a grin.

"No, he is not that owl that's Pig and he always lands like that" answered Hermione, annoyingly.

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. **

**They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs. Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once - his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. **

**Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water. **

"Awwwww…..Harry is so kind hearted just like Lily" said Emily, smiling at the two.

Harry blushed and Ron and Hermione smirked at their friend's red cheeks.

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. **

"I love Hedwig" said Tonks.

**She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol. Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. **

"I wonder why there is a letter from Hogwarts?" asked James.

"Oh its third year…. so there will be Hogsmeade weekends" replied Lily as James got the point so she did not went into full explanation.

**When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night. **

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first ever birthday card. **

**Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out - a letter and a newspaper clipping. The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read: **

**_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE _**

**_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. _**

**_A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._**

"Wohooo!" chorused twins.

"So you are a curse breaker…..How is your job? Do you like it?" asked Alison, fascinatingly. Molly frowned as she really doesn't like Bill working for goblins and Fleur looked at Alison enviously.

"Oh yeah it's an interesting job but of course goblins are worst sort of people to work with. Why do you ask?" replied Bill.

"Well I wanted to become one but some people didn't let me go" replied Alison putting focusing on the word 'people' and she stared at her godmum and her boyfriend who were just shaking their head disapprovingly.

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny. Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor. **

**He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it. **

**_Dear Harry, _**

**_Happy birthday! _**

**_Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted. _**

**_It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. _**

"Of course I wouldn't she was a little girl" said Molly.

"So I WAS a little girl then would you stop treating me like one now" said Ginny, raising her eyebrow. While her mother just shooked her head and she knew that's a straight but still she thought it was worth a try. Everybody else was just sniggering.

**_There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year._**

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds. **

"That was an epic entrance" said Sirius, finally feeling a little better.

"Well but I would have preferred a landing on ground" said James.

"Oh it's a one of Harry's legendary adventures" Teddy said trying to suppress his laughter as he thought what would be the reaction when they find out Trio's seventh year adventures.

**_We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? Don't let the Muggles get you down! Try and come to London, _**

**_Ron _**

**_P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week._**

**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun. Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. **

**There was another note from Ron beneath it. **

**_Harry - this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. _**

"They are really useful sometimes" said Moody.

"and noisy" added Tonks with a smirk.

**_If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup. _**

"You did what?" said Charlie laughing out loud.

"We didn't-"

"-do it"

"But it's a-"

"-brilliant idea"

"Who did it then?" asked Ron.

Harry was looking at all the Weasley's and saw one of the red-head was staring at the floor and he knew the culprit and laughed in his head realising this. He caught Ginny's eyes as she looked up and gave an evil grin and she blushed.

"Ummm well I did it" said Ginny.

"GINNY" shouted all the Weasley's and she blushed.

"What… I was mad because mum didn't let me go into that tomb and everybody keeps talking about how much fun it was" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"We are-" -Fred

"-of you" -George

"little sister" they added giving a salute to her.

"OH this is nothing wait until you read what she has done in later years" said Teddy, grinning at her.

**_Bye - Ron _**

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought. Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione. **

**_Dear Harry, _**

**_Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right. I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs?_**

"Good thinking….I had tons of problems once when I send something for James" said Lily as she ruffled James hair with her hand and added "but it was worth it"

"Well she is The Hermione Granger and she thinks of everything" said Harry and Ron together and giving a well done tap on Hermione's shoulder.

**_but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change._**

"that owl is really very smart….she nearly ate my fingers this summer when she brought Harry's letter….she literally made me write first and then do anything else" said Sirius, showing the marks on his fingers.

"us too" added Ron and Hermione looking at Harry who just looked at the wall trying to ignore it.

"for that I told her too" he muttered but was heard by everyone. They looked shockingly at the teenager as he usually don't do such sort of things.

Teddy laughed at this and then suddenly started reading before anybody says anything else.

**_I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._**

**_There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long - it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for. _**

"two rolls?" said Ron

**_Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!_**

**_Love from Hermione _**

"Love from Hermione" mocked twins, dreamily.

"thank god that-"

"-Skeeter woman didn't read that"

But instead of getting angry or anything, the trio was rolling with laughter.

"Oh she won't be writing anymore" said Hermione between her laughter.

"you are…" –Harry

"-briliant" –Ron

"Hermione" they said together giving her a high five as they both remembered the train ride back home when she showed them the beetle in the jar.

Soon Teddy caught up as he remembered what happened at the end of fourth year.

"care to tell the joke?" asked Draco, annoyingly.

"well let's just say that Skeeter won't be any problem for us" said Harry.

"Oh well you will find out in end of trio's fourth year" said Teddy.

"You mean something happened recently" asked Lily, curiously and he nodded.

**_P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased Ron doesn't seem too happy about it. _**

At this everybody laughed except Percy and Molly of course.

**Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells - but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit. **

"Wow, Hermione!" said James, dreamily thinking about his servicing kit that Lily gifted him on his seventeenth birthday.

**"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside. **

"Like father, like son" said Lily proudly beaming at the two.

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tall-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare. **

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world - highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; **

"Good! Seriously Harry good…." said Twins.

**he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom. Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. **

**He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly - as though it had jaws. **

"Why I am not surprised to hear about Hagrid's parcel?" asked James.

"Well because in our fourth year Hagrid's parcel nearly ate your hand" snorted Sirius.

"Now now Sirius it would not be fair if you don't tell us about your experience" said Remus smirking at his friend. "When James got the parcel we were all in Potter Manor. James opened the parcel half way through when it snapped at him and he threw it away out of window by mistake. Unfortunately Sirius was just outside the window when-" he ranted.

"-a biting parcel fell on his head and he started running around the lawn and it took us an hour to get it off" continued James. "We actually have a photo of him running around the lawn with that biting parcel on his head"

Everybody started laughing as thinking about the scene.

"I thought it will eat all of my hair" groaned Sirius as he moved his hand through his hair.

"What the hell was in that parcel?" asked Harry looking curiously at his dad.

"Well I never got to see the content of the parcel but later Hagrid told us that it was some book about magical creatures" replied James.

**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. **

"You got that right" said Ron thinking about the ruddy spider they had to face once.

**Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin. **

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled. And out fell - a book.**

"Oh maybe it's the same one**"**

**Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title ****_The Monster Book of Monsters_****,before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab. **

**"Uh-oh," Harry muttered. **

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. **

**Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it. **

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers.**

**Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door. Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card. **

**_Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! Think you might find this useful for next year. _**

"That book was absolutely useless….even Mu…Granger would agree won't you?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked alarmingly at Draco and Ron asked "You read?" shocked as he never expected that to happen.

"Well of course I read" Draco replied proudly.

**_Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope the Muggles are treating you right. All the best, Hagrid_**

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left. Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read: **

**_Dear Mr. Potter, _**

**_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. _**

**_Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. _**

"Hogsmeade weekends are really fun" said James cheerfully.

**_Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. _**

**_A list of books for next year is enclosed. _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress _**

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form? **

"Oh I forgot about those Dursley's" groaned James.

** He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning. **

**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. **

**Then he took off his glasses and lay down, eyes open, facing his three birthday cards. Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else - glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday.**

"Don't worry Harry, you love your birthday's in future and you share it with your younger son" said Teddy.

"How many children does Harry have?" asked Lily, excitedly thinking about having grandchildren.

"Not telling ya….sorry" replied Teddy raising his hand in the air. "Who wants to read next?"

~~~~So one more chapter down although I am really not happy with this one as the chapter was kindof boring but hopefully next chapters will be much better. Nearly towards the middle of the book I am planning to write some sort of dramatic event in Grimmauld Place and Potter Manor and some future travellers will arrive after that. PLEASE review and give me some suggestions.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 11: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake**

"I would like to read" said Bill, grabbing the book from Teddy's hands.

"Chapter 2 Aunt Marge's Big Mistake" read Bill and Harry groaned remembering that night.

"Is that-" said Ron, looking at his friend who nodded making Ron and Hermione chuckle.

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.**

"I think I am gonna be sick" said Alison, giving a disgusted look towards the book.

**Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon,**

"Did you fit in there?" asked Emily, laughing at the thought of it and making others laugh as well.

**a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care. He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

**"… the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous.**"Black?" said James, looking at Sirius who just turned pale. "Was it a relative of yours?" James added.

Sirius whispered "No" looking down at the floor. James was about to say something when Harry nudged Bill to read on.

**A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

**"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"**

**Harry felt very well groomed indeed.**

James snorted and Lily smiled but a little fear inside her of who could be that Black which she didn't wanted to believe made her shudder.

**The reporter had reappeared.**

"**The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —"**

"**Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"** **Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

"Tuney" groaned Lily and Severus together and then looked at each other while others were just confused.

"**Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans.** **Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

"**Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh-_she's_not coming here, is she?"**

"Is that Vernon's sister?" asked Lily looking at Harry who just nodded.

"You don't like her?" asked Molly but no answer was needed as Harry looked horrified on the thought of liking that woman.

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all his life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind.**

**"**What the hell did she do?" yelled James growling at the book.

"You will hear in next line" answered Bill before Harry could say anything.

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues. A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry. On her last visit, the year before Harry started at Hogwarts, Harry had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight.**

"WHAT!" yelled most of the people in room making Harry jump.

. "Oh hell….that freaking woman….she is the most irritating woman in the world. She insulted me and James like crazy when we first met her. I wish I'd have blown her that day if I knew she is gonna ruin my baby's life. If I could I am gonna haunt entire family to their graves. I just-" ranted Lily.

"Lily" said James, looking shocked at his wife and so as the others did. "Calm down" he whispered in her ear as he put his arms around her calming her down and she rested her head on his shoulders.

Harry chuckled at thought of how his mother would react when she will hear about him blowing Marge. When Harry chuckled everybody looked at him with surprise as some of them were wondering the reason for boy's laughter. "Ummm sorry…I just got lost in my thoughts for a second…Ummm Bill please read" he said.

**The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes**.

**"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

"Like hell" growled Sirius.

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.** "**Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

"If she does" muttered Lily bitterly.

**"All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."**

James smiled at his wife.

"**Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your_abnormality_, I don't want any — any_funny_stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

"**I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.**

"You tell him Harry" said Sirius, looking annoyingly at the book.

"Sirius this has already happened…everyone this is past so stop getting upset" said Harry.

Everybody looked at the teenager who has suffered a lot in his life but still he is asking them to stay calm. Bill started reading before any argument starts.

**"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."**

"THAT'S ABSOLUTE NONSENSE!" yelled to everyone's surprise, mostly to Harry's, Dumbledore and Snape together.

Everybody looked surprised at the two as nobody expected them to shout at the least. Dumbledore shouted way too loud that he started coughing making everybody jump from their seats.

"Sir"

"Albus"

"Uhhh Umm Sorry…shouting doesn't really suit me after all I'm getting old ….Dobby" said Dumbledore turning his back to Harry.

This made Harry feel that trickle on his neck again and a burning sensation on his scar. He felt anger running through him.

Dobby appeared with a crackling sound. "Yes, Dumbledore Sir. What can dobby do for you?"

"Just bring a glass of water"

With Dumbledore settled back everybody took back their seats.

**_"What?"_Harry yelled.**

**"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

Everybody looked angrily at the book.

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a weeklongvisit — it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks."Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

"Dudders" Draco snorted. "They do have love for nicknames."

**"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.**

**"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie."**

"Oh a lovely-"

"-new bow-tie"

"for the one and only 'Diddykins' " chorused twins lightning everybody's mood.

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**"**See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen. Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door. Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

"**I'm not taking_ you_," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.**

**"Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something."** **Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.** "**Third years at Hog — at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.**

"Oh Harry…I don't think that pig head would sign the form" said Tonks.

"Pig Head" snorted Remus and Sirius. Tonks looked at Remus blushing ;making him blush as well which made everybody to laugh.

**"So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

**"I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.**

**"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

**"Well," said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits…"**

"Brilliant" yelled Twins, Draco and Ron.

**"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

**"Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"**

"Blackmailing huh….," Ginny smirked.

**_"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?"_roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised.**

"You dare touch him and I will make sure you regret it every second of your life" roared Sirius.

"Please don't get me wrong or anything…..how come you didn't took custody of Harry?" asked James looking at Sirius. "After all you're his godfather"

"It's not his fault, he-" said Harry when Sirius put up his hand to make him stop.

"I failed in my duty of being a friend and a godfather" said Sirius gloomily.

"No that's…that's not what I mean….I have complete faith in you and I just want to make sure that you were alright as I know you would never back down" replied James as he stood from his seat and walked up to hug his best mate.

"Dad…please don't ask more questions and you will know everything by the end of the book." said Harry.

**He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.**

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake.**

**"Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" — Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful — "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

"So did you go to Hogsmeade? asked Lily.

"Now that's a really long story" smirked Trio. While others eyed them suspiciously except Remus and twins.

**"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.**

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.** **All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.**

**"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.**

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.** **On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

"Lilyflower, are you sure you were not adopted or something? How can you be relatives with a family of- what do I say" said James, wondering.

"-family of zoo animals" added Severus.

Marauders snorted as for first time Severus has said just the right thing.

**"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"**

"Neffy poo"

Everybody was rolling with laughter, even Severus chuckled at this. "And here I didn't liked my name" said Tonks finally getting back to normal.

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.** **Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.**

**Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat-stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunias bony cheekbone.** **Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.**

**"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

**"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer," said Aunt Marge**

"Oh I would so much like to see Tuney's face at this" said Lily, snorting.

**as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could.**

**By the time he got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

**"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

**"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."** **Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.**

**"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled.**

"Yeah Harry…Don't you say-"

"-'yes' in that-"

"- ungrateful tone" said twins mocking the woman.

"Yeah just smash a plate on her head" said Ginny, which made Harry and others looked at her anxiously.

"We have a good impact on her" said twins giving a high five to each other.

**"It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys,**

Lily looked sadly at her husband who was sad as well.

**but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile."Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?"**

**"St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

"Then why not you both brother and sister went there" scowled Remus.

**"I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.**

**"Er —"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

**"Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "All the time."**

**"Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have_you_been beaten often?"**

"She is such an awful woman" said Molly.

**"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times."**

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

**"I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case."**

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

"I have a feeling that he won't sign the form anyways" Lily sighed.

"after all he is a pig head" smirked Sirius looking at Tonks and Remus.

**"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley,**

"How can she compare Harry and that Neffy Poo?" snorted Narcissa, making others laugh.

Draco and Severus looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she said looking at them.

"Well I haven't seen you laughing in a while Cissy" said Severus. Draco nodded and looked at his mother. She shrugged and gestured Bill to read on.

**and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.**

**"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the_inside_, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

"There is nothing rotten about my son…you bi-" growled James but Lily stopped him. "Language James language" she said and he nodded.

"Well done Lily" said Sirius and Remus clapping their hands and smiling at their friend.

"You have trained him well" said Sirius, teasingly. James stuck out his tongue at the two marauders making others laugh.

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger._Remember the form_, he told himself._Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise —_**

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

**"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"**

"She did not just said that about Lily" growled James standing from his seat. "HOW DARE SHE?" he said gritting his teeth.

"That woman is dead the moment these books are done," scowled Sirius.

"Calm down you too and Sirius you will do no such thing" said Lily. "Sit" she added looking at the two and both took back their seats.

**At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

"You did accidental magic…..impressive" said Severus looking at Harry.

"She asked for it" said Harry. Did he just impressed Snape?, he thought.

**"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

**"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…" But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided he'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as he could.**

**Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode. He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake — if he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

**Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. His record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last summer he'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

"You don't get expelled for accidental magic….even minister can't do that" said Severus.

"Unless he is a dunderhead" smirked Ron, making Severus red. Everybody laughed remembering Snape's speech from book 1.

**He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his_Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare_whenever Aunt Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.** **At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.**

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them a with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

**"Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

**Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.**

**"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that… and a bit more… that's the ticket."**

**"**She call that a small one" said Mad-eye.

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear into his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew he would have to sit it out.**

**"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…"**

"Proper sized man?" snorted Tonks.

"I think she meant proper sized pig" replied Remus making her smile.

Sirius snorted and Remus eyed him angrily.

"**Now, this one here —"** **She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench._The Handbook_, he thought quickly.**"**This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

"Did she just said that Harry should be drowned?" said Ron looking angrily at the book.

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book:_A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers._**

**"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

"WASTREL? HOW DARE SHE CALL JAMES A WASTREL?" yelled Lily. "Who is she… a pig headed whale" she added bitterly.

"Dear I don't think there is any whale that has a head of a pig" pointed James, smiling at his wife.

"Shut up" she hissed making others laugh.

**Harry was staring at his plate, a funny ringing in his ears._Grasp your broom firmly by the tail,_he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

**"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

**"He — didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."**

"Yeah right….." said James sarcastically.

"He was the best auror." said Lily and everybody nodded.

**"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"**

**"He was not," said Harry suddenly. The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.**

"Who would he not?" muttered Molly.

**"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on —"**

**"No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"**

"Drunk….my foot" snapped Lily.

**"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.**

**"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"**

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop.**

**"**What did you just read? I think I heard it wrong" asked Lily with wide eyes on the book.

"She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop." repeated Bill.

Lily burst out laughing on hearing what Bill repeated. Everybody was staring at her as they could possibly not tell the reason for her outburst. Soon the trio, Ginny and twins caught up the reason and started laughing as well but not as loud as Lily. James was still behind so was trying to find what's funny in the last line. "Lily…. why are you laughing like crazy…..please tell me." he asked.

"I-I can't b-believe…he is doing w-what I wanted to do…..all those y-years ago" replied Lily between her laughter, wiping off her tears.

"You mean-" said James looking in her eyes which said everything he wanted to know and he started laughing as well.

"Care to tell us the joke…Prongsie" asked Sirius looking annoyed as he could not find the reason for laughing.

"Siripoo….t-the thing is ….." said James making more people to laugh. "Bill read….they all will find out if Harry did what I think he did" added Lily as James could not control his laughter. Bill nodded.

"Siripoo" repeated the trio wiping off their tears.

**Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami…**

Everybody started rolling with laughter even Snape could not hold on this one. It took almost 10 minutes for everybody to calm down and then Bill resumed reading.

**"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

"Good dog" said Tonks.

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it. In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

"You left?" said James, surprisingly.

Harry nodded.

**"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

**But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.**

"**She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. **

"True." muttered Lily in a bitter tone.

**You keep away from me."**

**He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door.**

**"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."**

**And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm.**

"Where did you go?" asked Lily, worriedly.

"You will read." Harry replied. He could tell that his parents look sad and worried. "Don't worry….I was safe" he added.

"So who is reading next?" asked Bill ready to pass on the book.

"I will." Remus took the book.

~ ¤ ~ Another chapter done. Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and also thanks to those who commented or added my story to their favorites.

REVIEWS inspire to write more so PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Friendship and Curiosity

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 12: Friendship and Curiosity  
**

**Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. **

"Seriously Harry… _never been in a worse fix_" snorted Tonks.

**He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.** **Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.**

**What, was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help him now,**

"Of course…we will" said Ron and Hermione.

** but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.**

**He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless…**

"Unless What?" shouted Sirius, staring at the book.

"If you will let me read" said Remus, shaking his head.

**He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. If he was already expelled (his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father — what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London? **

Sirius snorted loudly.

"I know that's a stupid plan" said Harry as everybody was staring at him and giggling.

"Oh that's not why I am laughing" replied Sirius.

"He is laughing most probably remembering when he escaped his parent's house" said Remus. "You would be surprised to hear his plans" he added winking at Sirius, who groaned.

**Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and… begin his life as an outcast. It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself trying to explain to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick.**

**Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak — but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more.**

**A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched, **

"You will make a good Auror" said Mad-Eye.

**but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

**He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. He had sensed rather than heard it: **

**someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him. Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else.**

"**_Lumos_," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

Sirius stiffened after hearing this sentence. Harry noticed his godfather and then suddenly realised what's coming next. He prayed that his mom, dad take it well until whole truth is revealed.

**Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter.**

**There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light…**

**With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying. **

**They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus_.**

"I hate that bus" said Lily irritably.

"me too" said James and Harry together, then looked at each other.

**For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

"**Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

"**What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

"**Fell over," said Harry.**

"'**Choo fall over for? sniggered Stan.**

"He is so annoying….I am never taking that bus again" groaned Harry remembering his ride.

Teddy giggled. "Well you do once…no actually twice but you still hate it and in fact your wife and kids hates it more than you do" he said while Harry blushed.

"**I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding. He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

"'**Choo lookin' at? said Stan.**

"**There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"**

Sirius looked nervous but Harry gave him a reassuring look.

**He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"**Woss that on your 'ead? said Stan abruptly.**

"**Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them.**

"**Woss your name? Stan persisted.**

"**Neville Longbottom, said Harry, **

"my name?" asked Neville. Everybody looked up at him as he hasn't said a word during the reading.

"Well your's the first one that came to my mind" Harry replied.

**saying the first name that came into his head. So — so this bus, he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, did you say it goes _anywhere_?"**

"**Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater."**

"**Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you _did _flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?**

"**Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"**

"**Eleven Sickles, said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."**

"What…. is he 8 or something?" snorted Draco.

**Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.**

"**You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern."**

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs again and sat down on his bed.**

"**Take'er away, Ern, said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.**

"**This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"**

"**Ar," said Ernie.**

"**How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.**

"**Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."**

"**Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."**

**Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.**

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.**

"'**Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut; **

"That is rude." said Minerva

**there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way.**

**Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been traveling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.**

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. **

"Thats gross…" said Ginny.

**A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.**

"**That man!" Harry said, "forgetting his troubles for a moment. He was on the Muggle news!"**

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

Remus stopped and looked up to see his friends. He gave a panic look to Harry and Sirius but it was noticed by James as well who looked at his pale friend.

"I can't be him…no no …..no way it can't be Sirius" said James inside his head.

"**Sirius Black, **

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled James standing on his feet. "How can you be so careless Sirius? How can you get caught…you are a marauder after all" he added grinning at Sirius who looked shocked.

Sirius and others were in state of shock as they did not expected James to grin.

"What did you do?" asked Lily, looking worriedly at Sirius.

"I –" Sirius stuttered and looked at Harry who got up from his seat to say something but his father interrupted.

"Oh wait….don't tell me you got into Azkaban for hexing a minister or some official" asked James. He actually wanted something like that to be the reason for it as various bad reasons were coming to his head but he did not wanted to believe them.

"No" whispered Sirius looking as pale as ever.

"But"

Remus resumed reading as he knows that is best at the moment.

**he said, nodding. 'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?**

**He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.**

"**You oughta read the papers more, Neville."**

**Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read:**

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

"you escaped?" asked Lily looking anxious.

"Brilliant" said James showing thumbs up too his friend. "Although, I still can't believe you got caught."

Sirius smiled weakly looking at his friend and felt something falling in his stomach.

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, **

"infamous?" muttered James while looking at Sirius.

**is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

"**Well, really, I had to, don't you know, said an irritable Fudge. Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. **

"Now that's rubbish….Sirius is mad sometimes but he cannot be a danger" said James, shaking his head.

**I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"**

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

"WHAT?" yelled James, boiling with anger. "WHO CAN POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT?"

Lily put her hand on James shoulder to calm him down but it was not working.

"Only a fool would believe that….no wonder Fudge believes that… he is the biggest fool" said James bitterly.

"Sirius can never kill somebody...he looks tough on the outside but has a heart of an innocent child and I could not believe that crap in the slightest." said Lily, standing next to her husband.

"Exactly!" shouted James.

Everybody in the room looked guilty and Remus was now on the verge of break down. He thought how he can be so foolish to believe that crap and not believe his best friend. He has let down his friends. He was shaking all over that book fell from his hands.

"Remus" said Tonks, squeezing his hand with hers and looked at him.

He raised his eyes to look into hers. She looked into his watery eyes and could see all the pain he was feeling and gave him a reassuring nod. She picked the book and started reading herself.

**Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.**

"**Scary-lookin' fing, inee? said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.**

"**He murdered_ thirteen people_?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with _one curse_?"**

"Don't believe that nonsense Harry" said James, still boiling with anger.

"**Yep, said Stan, in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern? said Ern darkly.**

**Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.**

"**Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.**

"WHAT THE HELL! Can anybody please tell me he is joking? No way in hell…. Sirius could join Voldemort" shouted James.

"Dad you are right he is not and he can never…..please don't get angry…..it was a big fraud. It was not his fault. You will get your answers most probably by the end of book." replied Harry looking directly at his parents and giving them a reassuring look.

"How can James trust me so much after all he died because of me and Harry thinks it was not my fault but how can he say that… it was my fault" thought Sirius looking sad and broken.

"We all love you Sirius…don't ever forget that" said Harry loudly to shake his godfather's thoughts as he knew what Sirius was thinking. He stood up and went to sit next to his godfather.

"**What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking.**

**Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

"**You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

"**Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"**

"**Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"**

"**So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.**

"**Yeah, "said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo — Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again — all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.''**

"Nonsense!" James scowled.

"**Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. **

'**Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then? "Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"**_Laughed_, said Stan. Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

"**If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice." I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…**

James was scowling at the book and Remus looked tense and Sirius was lost in his own thoughts. Harry saw the three marauders, and felt anger and frustration. He did not want to wait for the book to end as it is too painful to watch them suffer.

"**They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern? Stan said. 'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?**

"**Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.**

"**An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern?**

**Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

Sirius shivered at the thought of Azkaban guards. He could not let go of the feeling of dementors sucking the happiness out of him. Harry put a hand on Sirius shoulder. James and Lily saw the two of them and smiled at each other thinking the same thing that Harry has grown into a very kind boy.

**Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."**

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

"'**Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it…"**

**He, Harry, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black. **

"Harry…..they don't send you to Azkaban for blowing up your aunt" said Severus shaking his head.

"You would know Severus, won't you?" said Lily, smirking. Snape froze at her words and looked at her worriedly.

Although, she was feeling very sad but she wanted to cheer the atmosphere of the room so she picked up on Severus. She wanted revenge anyways, she thought, then why not tease him. "Would you like me to tell them the story?" asked Lily grinning.

"Lily….you promised that you won't tell that to anyone." said Snape turning red. "And I was only 10." he added, looking embarrassed.

"I never thought that the day would come when I will see Snape embarrassed" whispered Harry to his godfather, who smiled weakly.

"I heard that Potter" said Snape. "Lily, I think we can talk about it later…Mr. Teddy, why don't you continue reading? He added.

How does he know my mother? Harry wondered.

**Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land him in Azkaban? **

**Harry didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone he'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year. Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew.**

"**Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

"**Diagon Alley," said Harry.**

"**Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."**

**BANG.**

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

"**Thanks, "Harry said to Ern.**

**He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

"**Well," said Harry. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.**

"**_There_ you are, Harry," said a voice.**

"Who was it?" asked Tonks.

"You will see" frowned Harry.

**Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come '_ere_!"**

**Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach — he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.**

"Hah! Nudgey Fudgey" twins snorted giving each other a high five.

Everybody snorted at twins' nickname for the minister.

"You call that on his face…..then that would be fun. I am gonna call him that the moment I resign." snorted Percy. Everybody looked at him with shock as nobody expected that from him. "What... I know I was an idiot, I was a – a -"

"Ministry-loving" Fred

"family-disowning" George

"power-hungry" Fred

"moron," cried twins together, grinning at their brother.

"Right….I think I got it….thanks" Percy replied looking ashamed while others just sniggered. Molly looked at her son with watery eyes. "Mum…Dad, I am sorry." he added, walking towards his parents.

Molly and Arthur stood up and hugged their son.

While the reading of Harry's third year went on, here is what happened in future before Teddy went to past and how things are going on without him?

_~~~~~~~~~~~Future~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Continuing from Chapter 1_

This is continuing story from when future Potter family and Teddy were in Diagon Alley. Here is the little summary about what happened.

The Potters and Teddy, who is as much as a Potter now, spend their afternoon shopping in Diagon Alley. Lily has been thrilled all out day to get her new wand and supplies for her First year at Hogwarts. Teddy bought a gift and some flowers for his girlfriend and left to meet her as he mentioned earlier to Ginny and his godfather. Harry and Ginny having fun spending time shopping for their family. Al and James are enjoying as well but both of them are thinking about the books they saw in Teddy's room. They tried to take a peek but decided to go in Teddy's room when they return from Burrow.

~~~~  
Teddy was walking across the alley to a certain jewellery store which is famous among Potters and Weasleys. He walked into the store and an old lady walked up to him.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Ummm…I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" he replied, excitedly. He thought this is the time.

"Alright…so look at these ones" she said as she put up a tray of rings on the countertop.

Teddy looked each and every one of those but he wanted something special. "Can you show me some more?" he asked.

"What's your name young man?" she asked.

"Teddy" replied a new customer who just entered the shop.

"Dad" said Teddy. "What are you doing here?" he asked turning red.

"Boy, why didn't you tell me that you are Harry Potter's son?" asked the Shop lady smiling at Harry.

"I hadn't expected to see you here. I just came to collect a gift I bought for your mother" said Harry smiling at his godson. "What are you doing here?" he asked, although knew the answer very well.

"Umm…I-I was just…

"So…..you are looking for rings…hmmmm" said Harry looking at the ten trays of rings sitting on the countertop.

"I am going to propose to Victorie today" Teddy blurted out, blushing.

"Congratulations…you finally gathered the courage….me and your mother have been waiting for that moment for so long. Now do it today and don't wait…..I won't tell anyone for only today" said Harry giving a clap on his shoulder.

"Yes, dad" replied Teddy.

"Ms. Jones, Is my order ready?" asked Harry.

She nodded, and brought a medium sized square box wrapped in brown and golden paper and ribbons.

"Good Luck, Teddy" said Harry and left the shop.

As Harry left, Teddy caught a glimpse of a diamond in a glass box on the corner of the shop, which was shining so brightly. He walked to that corner and saw inside the glass box. It was a round shaped diamond inside a small watch with emerald green stones around the diamond. He took another look of the amazing watch and then turned away. He suddenly realized that something is wrong with the watch.

"Where are the watch hands?" he whispered.

"Excuse me…can I see this watch?" he asked Ms. Jones.

"This is not for sale. It does not work." she replied.

"Please...can I take a look?" he begged.

"Okay…but be careful. It's a very expensive and very old watch" she replied and opened the glass box.

Teddy picked the watch in his hands and examined it carefully for almost 30 minutes and then suddenly he realized what this can do.

"How much is this? I want to buy." he asked the lady.

"I told you it does not work" she answered.

"I still want to buy it. Please….I-I want to gift it to my dad for his birthday" he said nervously. He wants the watch and he thought that this is the best story that would work as everybody loves The Great Harry Potter.

"Alright…it is 5000 galleons" she said.

"5000?" he gasped. He only has 3000 at the moment and he has to buy a ring for Victorie too, he thought. "Can I select the rings as well? As I want a total estimate" he added.

Finally, Teddy found a ring which he thought would be perfect.

"Actually, I will only buy the ring. I will buy the watch some other day as there is still time for dad's birthday" he said. He thought, what if he is thinking wrong? What if it is not what he thinks it is?

Teddy made the payment for ring and went to meet Victorie. He wanted this day to be perfect. "I am not going to think about other things today" he thought.

The day went really well as he got engaged to the love of his life and that is all he wanted. He have a perfect family (Potters have always considered him part of the family and never let him feel that he is not one of them ) and soon he will be getting married and will have a family of his own.

But after all this, he still could not let go of what he saw in the jewellery store. He wanted to take another look. "Just one more look and that's it", he thought. This is when things started to change.

As soon as he got hold of the watch again, he felt that this is it that he was looking for. He thought, it won't hurt to try if it did not work he will gift it to dad anyways. Teddy begged the woman in the store to sell him the watch for low price and finally after a little bit of argument, he got it.

That evening he went back into the house and realized that nobody is home. Dad and Mum have gone to meet Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and kids are at Burrow, he thought and so decided to experiment right now before someone shows up.

He went into his room and started his last try. He spent another two hours making different adjustments and then a thought came to his mind which seemed a little unrealistic but he tried anyways. He connected the two turners, one that he was already working on and the other that he thought of as a turner (the one he bought) with the electrical tapes and put it into a solenoid which was somewhat same like the muggles use but in this one magical magnet was used. And then a bright golden glow started to come out of the diamond and somehow Teddy knew this is the call. Without any second thought or what could happen as he was so curious, he quickly picked up the books and his wand and then he vanished.

~~~~A/N  
Next chapter will be about what happened after Teddy left his own time. How James and Al became the time meddlers after all?

I will be mixing the two timelines and book reading will resume with more people joining the past. I won't be doing all the chapters for this book but in between chapters, however, the last few chapters will be there.

And please comment if you want to read all the chapters from book 3. Then I will keep the reading going and will post the chapters that will comprise future as separate chapters not the one in the reading (I mean I will keep past and future chapters different.).

Thanks for reading!

And special thanks to those following or commenting on this story:

HHH8HHH, Merasoua, PotterMalfoygirl, RLM1980, Rbsoccer11, Tsuarn, jeremiah123, lovelylips21, moonblaze1509, parihpfan and more.


	13. Chapter 13: Where is Teddy?

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 13: Where is Teddy?  
**

Harry left the store and smiled to himself thinking about how much time has passed and it feels like yesterday when he brought Teddy home, and he became part of the family in no time. Harry headed back to the cafe where his family was waiting for him.

"Dad…What took you so long?" asked James.

"Yeah….I want to go to Burrow to meet Uncle Charlie. Grandma said he is going to be there this week" said Albus, taking sip from his mug.

"Alright…..how about you guys stay there tonight? Me and your mum are going to meet Ron and Hermione and most probably, will get late" said Harry, taking the seat next to Ginny. "But before that I am going to eat something as I am feeling a little hungry"

"I think that's a good idea. What do you say kids? Wanna stay at Burrow tonight?" asked Ginny. She was wondering what made Harry to leave kids there.

"Sounds good" said James and Al together.

"What do you think Lily?"

"I don't know…dad, I thought you will be gving me some training with my new wand tonight" Lily replied, looking at her father.

"What would you get training before Hogwarts? We didn't get any." said Al.

"That's none of your business and too bad you didn't get any" Lily replied, sticking out her tongue at her brother.

"Umm…..Lily, I think we can talk about it tomorrow" Harry replied. He has been giving training to James and Al after James second year and Lily started last summer but she did not wanted her brothers to know that yet.

He had a peaceful life after Voldemort died….. Actually not exactly peaceful though as he married Ginny and then began his family who keep things on the edge, far from peaceful. Soon James, Al, Lily and Teddy became part of the family and things were perfect until James second year when suddenly crime activities around the Britain increased. So then Harry thought it would be best if his sons have some basic defence training. And from last year, some activities came into his and auror office's knowledge that proves them to be related to death eaters. Some people have also claimed that some Voldemort's supporters are coming back together and planning something but of course this has been taken as some sort of joke at ministry. But, Harry still decided to be cautious, and started Lily's training last summer. Being Harry Potter and friends with Minister of Magic, Kingley Shacklebolt, have some of its own benefits.

"Dad" said James, snapping his fingers in front of his Dad.

"Yeah"

"What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing just got lost in my thoughts….so ready to go?"

Harry and Ginny dropped off their children at Burrow and was about to leave to meet Ron and Hermione, when

"Ginny, I have to go back home" said Harry, thinking about the time turner. He and Teddy have been experimenting a lot and he thought that Hermione should give it a last try as she was the one who created it originally with Minerva. Ron and Hermione would want to know what the progress is.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh there is something I have to talk to Ron and Hermione about but I forgot the important thing at home" he groaned.

"What is it?" she said looking suspicious. She knows that the trio is up to something but not letting her know about that.

"I will tell you later….You should go and I will be there soon." He replied, trying not to give away any information. He has not told Ginny about it as he knows she will get worried and won't let them continue the experiment.

"No, we will go together…I'll come with you" she said.

"We are already running late and in their letter they said that it's urgent so why don't you go and see the situation and I will be there in no time…I promise" he said and finally Ginny agreed and left.

As Harry entered the house, he heard a loud bang and saw a bright light coming from Teddy's room. He ran upstairs and opened the door and saw the light disappearing. He had no idea what just happened. He walked inside and saw the books missing and then the turner was half open and a new part was connected to it and diamond inside it, was flashing green light. Then he had some idea that Teddy has succeeded in activating the turner but he could not think of how it worked on its own when nobody was home. He knew Teddy has gone out with Victorie and everybody is else is at the Burrow. Who is it then? Is it possible that it turned on itself but how? Questions keep coming into his head and answers to that were not easy to find. He sat for almost an hour trying to figure out the situation and then decided to leave and ask Hermione about it.

He apparated in Hogsmeade and went straight to Three Boomsticks where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Harry…What took you so long mate? We have been waiting for ages" said Ron as Harry took his seat.

"I don't have much time to explain but it's better we go somewhere private" whispered Harry.

"What happened?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Let's go to my office" said Hermione as she could possibly read the tension on Harry's face.

Four of them went to Hermione's office at Hogwarts. She started teaching at Hogwarts five years ago as Transfiguration Professor along with Harry as DADA teacher.

"Okay mate now tell us"

"Teddy_" he started but then someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in professors?" asked Victorie as she entered the room.

"Victorie what are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Headmistress asked me to deliver this note to you as she knows you just came" replied Victorie.

Hermione took the note and it was about the staff meeting for next morning. "Thanks"

"Wait Victorie….Where is Teddy?" asked Harry. Now he was starting to get worried about Teddy. "I thought you guys had plans for the evening"

"We did and he finally proposed" she squealed with happiness, showing the diamond ring on her finger.

"Congratulations" Ginny said and hugged her and others gave her congratulations except Harry.

"What's up with you Harry? Aren't you gonna congratulate your to be daughter-in-law?" asked Ginny smiling at her husband.

"Congratulations" said Harry. "Ummm…back to my original question…..Where is Teddy?"

"He left hours ago…He said he have some important work to do" replied Victorie.

Harry nodded and now he was 100% worried. "I was just wondering where he is that's all"

Victorie left the room and Harry dropped in his chair.

"Harry…."

"I am fine….Teddy …he…I…turner"

"What about Teddy?" asked Ginny.

"He managed to fix it and it turned on" said Harry looking at his friends.

"Oh My-"

"What about Teddy?" Ginny asked again.

"You mean he is gone with it?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…I think so-" replied Harry

"WHAT ABOUT TEDDY? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" yelled Ginny. She could not understand what others are talking about. She only knows something has happened to her son and she could not stand it.

"Ginny, calm down… he is fine" said Ron, holding his sister.

"How do you know?" she said, bitterly. "Harry, will you please tell me where is Teddy?

Before Harry could say anything else, his pocket started to glow. He took out a pouch and opened it and saw his golden snitch was glowing. Then he was sure how the turner turned on and who could it be, as only one person knows about the snitch teleport talker. He took the snitch in his hands and muttered some words to it after which it flipped open and Teddy was on the other side of the call. He panicked and accidently stunned his wife and friends and then instead of undoing it as he knew that there might a problem if they interfere, he started talking to Teddy.

"Teddy, Are you alright? What happened? We were so worried. Your mum is going hysterical and I haven't really told her about our experiment."

"I am fine…Ummm godfather." replied Teddy and then he explained how he reached into the past.

"You do know the consequences, right?"

"Yeah but godfather, there is another problem."

"What?"

"Why don't you take a look around the room and see the change" whispered Teddy.

He looked around and "Oh My–" he gulped as he looked at Emily and Alison whom he met after the war in his timeline. "I want to know how this happened. Umm this is weird but can you explain the events that happened before you came to Grimmauld place" he said as he turned to the present Harry.

Then after listening the explanation about change in events he has some idea about how this happened as he remembered Dumbledore's words from his third year when he went into past. He told him that a single bend in time events can change a lot of things no matter they are related directly or indirectly.

"I don't know Teddy if it's for the best but somehow I feel whatever happened so far is of no harm. But I will ask Minnie and Hermione about it" he said as he turned back to Teddy. But Teddy could tell from his face that his godfather is tensed about something.

"What is it Dad?" asked Teddy slowly, this time he was looking guilty and worried about his dad's expressions, as he stepped forward and looked into his Dad's eyes.

"You know about the risks right….I am worried about– … you know what I am talking about right?" he said in a low whisper. He was worried about what if Teddy got lost in the space of time. Hermione and Minerva warned him that the person starting the tuner will be in terrible danger of getting lost forever or get stuck in the past.

"I am sorry dad that's my fault that you and mum are worried but I understand the risks and now I have taken the step….I will do whatever I can. Please don't worry" replied Teddy as he very well remember that person who starts the time turner first to travel will be in risk of either being not able to go back in his real time or being get lost in space of time if transport back don't worked properly.

"We are very proud of you. You know that right?" –Harry looking proudly at his godson; "I will do my best to get you out of this as soon as possible. It might take a week or so but I will start working on finishing the T.T. I will not let anything go wrong. …...Everyone you will be starting the book reading now and wait till Dumbledore gets there as well. I will activate the portkey in 30 minutes. So get ready. Teddy you know how to contact me, just call me if there is any problem." He said. No matter what happens, I will save my son and won't let anything take him away.

"Dad, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything"

"Can you tell Victorie to keep D.A galleon with her all the time–" asked Teddy thinking about her, "–until I-I get back-k" he finished his sentence with a trembling voice.

"Hmmm, I will. Take Care." replied Harry and then Teddy vanished.

Harry took the snitch and kept it back in his pouch and wiped his tear that came rolling down. He has put his son in terrible danger, he thought. He should never have let him be a part of this experiment. He felt helpless and scared, but at the same time he thought isn't that what he wanted to go and change the past. Although, he wanted to take the risk himself but what is he supposed to do now, was all he could ask himself.

Finally he regained himself and took off the curse from Ron and Hermione, but didn't take it off Ginny.

"Why the hell did you that?" yelled Ron, rubbing his head and taking back his seat as he fell on the floor when Harry stunned him.

"Why is she still stunned?" asked Hermione, rubbing her shoulder.

"I am sorry…I panicked and stunned you guys. I have to talk to you guys first….I need to handle the situation before I tell her anything" Harry replied. He took a deep breath and told them everything. "See you think she will listen to a word after I tell her that Teddy has gone back in past."

"Harry" said Hermione kneeled in front of him and held his hands. "We will find a way….we will do everything to bring him back okay…..do you understand? We will bring him back."

Ron walked over and put his hands on Harry's shoulder and said "Hermione is right….we will do everything. You have to keep calm and think of what to do next."

Trio sat down and discussed that first of all they will take Ginny to burrow and tell her and others, except the kids of course, what has happened. Then Harry and Hermione will go to the department of mysteries to talk to the time travel specialists. They can't reveal the complete truth but somehow will try to get some answers.

"Guys….. I think you should tell Ginny and I will take the kids back so that you can explain it to her." said Harry.

"But shouldn't you be there?" asked Ron.

"I don't think she will listen to a word I will say…..I mean I have been keeping this as a secret from her and she will be so pissed that she won't even give me a chance to explain." replied Harry, looking sadly to his wife. "And I am really not in a position myself to calm her down so it would be better if you guys talk first."

"Okay….so let's do this and then take the step 2" said Hermione, standing up from her seat to give the hug to Harry and Ron.

The trio group hugged and started their Step 1.

Harry took the kids from burrow before Ron and Hermione take Ginny there.

"Dad…Where is mum?" asked Lily

"Oh…. she is with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and will be coming back in the morning" he replied.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" asked James, looking suspiciously at his father.

"No-No….it's just something else. I might have stayed but she said somebody needs to be home with you guys." replied Harry.

"Yeah but weren't we supposed to be staying at burrow tonight...so why you brought us here?" asked Al.

"It's very late so all of you guys go to bed and we will talk about it tomorrow…. Okay?" Harry said.

"Okay" replied the kids and did as their father asked them to do.

Next morning, kids came downstairs to see if mum is back or not but they found that their dad has slept on the couch where they left him last night.

"What do you think happened?" whispered Al, sitting down on the opposite couch.

"If they had a fight or something, mum would have come yelling straight back home." replied Lilly in a low whisper.

"She is right…..Do you think this is something to do with Teddy?" asked James.

"Why would say that?" questioned Lily. She has been more close to Teddy than her other brothers.

"Well last week, mum got all upset about Dad and Teddy not telling her about their experiment and then Teddy said he only wants few days' time and then he will give it up and tell mum everything" said James.

"So maybe we should ask Teddy?" replied Lily.

"But he hasn't come home last night." whispered Al.

"Is your mum back?" asked Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Dad….mum is not back yet" replied Lily.

"Good morning" he replied.

"So dad….are you going to tell us what's going on?" asked Al, looking at his father for some answers.

"Yeah…where is mom? Where is Teddy?" asked James.

"Kids –"

"Harry" said Ron and Hermione interrupted as they came out of the fireplace.

"What happened? Where is Ginny?" asked Harry, looking anxiously as his friends as they looked worried.

"Ginny has gone to the ministry with the others…..There's been an attack" said Ron.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed.

"Attack?" said the kids together.

"Yeah…there's been an attack in Diagon Alley which made a big chaos at ministry and surrounded area" added Ron.

"Not much harm done there but some people took advantage of the attack and robbed some major offices at the ministry." said Hermione.

"Is everyone okay? I mean did anybody got hurt?" asked Harry.

"Yeah everyone is okay but Percy has injured his leg that's why Ginny and Charlie has gone to ministry to take him to St. Mungo's and then they will take him to burrow" replied Ron.

"Do you think they did the attack to cause the distraction so that they could break into ministry?" asked Harry.

"I think that's exactly what happened" replied Hermione.

"We came here to inform you that Kingsley has put up a meeting for noon and he wants us to be there."

"Alright, give me 10 minutes and I will be back" replied Harry as he rushed upstairs to his room to get ready.

"So kids, what have been up to?" asked Ron looking at the three kids, who have been listening to the whole conversation rather intensely than expected.

"Why can't we have a peaceful life?" asked Lily, shaking her head.

"Trust me…I have been asking that question for so many years and from long time I have just stopped counting" replied Ron as he took seat next to Lily and gestured Hermione to talk to the boys. "Lily, you don't have to worry….we are here and we will not let anything happen to any of you."

She nodded and said "Where is Teddy?"

But she was not the only one who asked that question. James and Al asked it to Hermione as well.

"For now, you just need to know that he is fine and will be back soon" replied Hermione looking at the kids.

"But just tell us where is he?" asked James, irritably. He was so frustrated by all the secrets that his parents keep from him all the time and this one will be another one of them, he thought.

"Let's go" said Harry running back into the room and saw the angry, sad and confused faces of his three children. "James, me and your mum won't be able to come back before evening so you will take care of everything here and if we got late then Ali and Reggie will be here for the night. I have already talked to them…Okay?" he added.

"Dad, Will you please tell us where is Teddy? I know something has happened to him, I heard you talking to Grandpa Potter last night" said James.

"James, you are not supposed to eavesdrop on your dad–"

"I know and I am sorry about that but I didn't heard the whole conversation and what I heard has been spinning in my head and driving me crazy….so please tell me where is Teddy?" interrupted James.

"James, I know you hate when we keep secrets from you but it is for your safety and wellness…..so please understand, and about Teddy…he is fine and when I come back I promise I will tell you everything but now I have to go… check on your mum." answered Harry.

"Fine" said James and went to his room accompanied with Al.

"Lily, will you please keep an eye on those two and if they try to leave the house just call me okay" said Harry. "And take this" he handed a galleon to his daughter.

"D.A galleon"

"Yeah….just use it to send a message to me in case I am in meeting or something" he replied.

"Okay" she replied. "Take Care" she added and hugged his dad.

~~Thanks for reading~~


	14. Chapter 14 Blast into the past

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 14: Blast into the past**

Pacing back and forth in his room, James Potter was wondering why his dad doesn't tell him about things that have been going around. If he tries to ask about the past, he gets straight no and same about the things in present, his parents try to hide everything from him. The only person from whom he gets most of the answers is Teddy but where on earth is he, thought James.

"Hey, James…..Do you know–" asked Al as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"What?" replied James angrily.

"Oi….no need to be mad at me" said Al shaking his head.

"Sorry…I was just thinking where the hell is Teddy" said James ruffling his hair with anger and frustration. "Do you think we should do some of our own investigation?" he added thinking through all the clues he have by now.

"I don't know…..what if dad finds out and you know how angry mum gets when she finds out"

"Oh…. don't worry about them, they won't know about it" replied James with an evil grin on his face.

"Are you sure? What is your plan anyways?" asked Al looking suspiciously at his brother as he knows James comes up with the ridiculous ideas but somehow they do work.

"Hmmm… come with me" said James as he went to open the door. He tried to open it but somehow it was locked from outside. "What the hell….who locked the door?"

"You have got to be kidding me" said Al as he tried to open it too. "It can't be Mum, Dad or Teddy or Lily….they know we can use magic in potter manor… this is stupid" he added pointing his wand at the door.

"_Alohamora" _

Boys came out of the room and wondering who locked the door. They were about to enter Teddy's room when they saw Lily coming out of it.

"How did you come out of your room?" asked Lily.

"So it was you who put that lock spell on the door" asked Al.

"Lily you know we can use magic here so what were you trying to do?" asked James.

"Ummm sorry I forgot that we could do magic here without being getting traced" she replied nervously.

"But–" Al was about to say something when James interrupted.

"Never mind that….Lily why don't you go into you room and do your work" said James.

She nodded and left.

"What is wrong with her? I thought she might snap at us or something but she just left….that's not Lily at all" said Al.

"I know but maybe she is worried about Teddy" replied James and went into Teddy's room and Al nodded and followed him into the room.

* * *

**"The Boggart in the Wardrobe," **read Ron with an evil grin on his face as he looked at his potions master.

"Oh come on….do we really have to read this chapter?" said Snape stubbornly making everybody jump as it was like one of the shocks they has faced about Snape. He shaked his head and "I mean this is not necessary…is it?" he asked in his usual bitter tone looking at Teddy.

But Teddy just smiled and nodded to Ron to continue.

**Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.**

"Yeah right" snorted Tonks.

**"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"**

**"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.**

"Cissy your son needs to learn some new tactics." laughed Sirius.

"Umm" Draco muttered while his face was returning red.

"You are one to talk" said Emily under her breath but was heard by some people in the room.

"Sorry did you say something?" asked Sirius.

Emily just looked him in the eyes and was unable to reply "Umm…..mm I-I

"She just said _you are one to talk" _filled in Alison in as a matter of fact tone making everybody snigger while Sirius shrugged.

"Oh come on Sirius you used to do that all the time" said Lily giggling with the others.

"I did not"

"Yes you did" said James and Remus together causing more laughter in the room.

"Lovely friends" said Sirius sarcastically.

Harry was observing everyone very keenly especially Sirius as he knows what is coming next chapters and he could see the pain in his godfather's eyes. Watching the marauders and his mom laughing and making jokes was a very perfect sight to see their friendship but what they did to deserve separation and pain, thought Harry. He felt frustration and anger coursing through him and then sadness was all that reflected from his face. He heard Ron reading again but he was so lost in his thoughts that words just went by.

He thought, if it wasn't for him maybe his mother had never died…they all say it's Voldemort's fault but it was for him that they had risked their lives and more are risking their lives every day. Maybe he should just leave them all and let them have a peaceful life where there is no Harry Potter to be the reason for their worries. He should just leave –

"Harry" he heard Hermione and felt her hand on his shoulder as her grasp tightens. He looked up and saw that everybody has been looking at him.

"What?" he said and looked as if somebody has woken him from a dream.

"You didn't heard what I was saying did you?" she asked.

"Ummm….sorry I was kind of lost in my thoughts for a second. What did you say?" replied Harry calmly as he doesn't want to let them know he was thinking.

"Harry….are you ok? You look pale and worried" said Ron.

"What is it?" asked Sirius and Remus at the same time and then looked at each other as if both thinking the same thing.

"Nothing" he lied knowing that this is not going to be good if they keep asking about his thoughts.

Ron and Hermione slightly jumped as both looked at each other and nodded.

"Ummm….could anybody please like to continue from here" said Ron putting the book open on the table.

"Come on we need to talk" said Hermione as Ron and her took Harry by his arm and went into the other.

Everybody looked astonished as they could possibly not think of why they went to talk as reading was going smooth and everybody was just laughing minutes ago.

"And please keep reading" said Ron as he peaked back into the room before closing the door.

"What do you want to talk?" asked Harry looking at his friends.

"Did we ever tell you that you suck at lies?" snapped Hermione.

"Ummm yeah sometimes" he replied back.

"So now are you gonna tell us what were you thinking?" said Ron as stood next to Hermione.

"Listen guys…its really nothing ok its nothing you need worry about" he replied.

"Alright if you don't want to tell us than it's fine but let me tell you one thing Harry James Potter…we have told you this before and will tell many times more that we are in this together with you and will be with till the end –

"Hermione–

"No let me finish….I know we have been really secretive from you this summer and didn't really replied to all your letters and I am…We are sorry for that we were doing what Dumbledore asked us to do but now I have realised that He may be right but our friendship is much stronger than anybody else and no matter what happens or whatever comes next we are not backing down…okay"

"I second what she said" said Ron as he took Hermione's hand in his and they smiled at each other and looked at Harry.

"You guys are taking it too far…..I – okay I was thinking that maybe I am the reason that you all had or have to suffer but I never doubted on our friendship and I am sorry too…I should have talked to you guys about this…I mean ever since I came to Grimmauld's place, we didn't really talked to each other and I was mad at you guys but not anymore."

"Harry, we are not fighting for you we are fighting for us, our loved ones" said Hermione as she and Ron went to stand next to Harry.

"Promise me you will not let us out…..you will not try to push us away" said Hermione as she put her hand in front of him. "Promise"

"I promise" he replied.

"So that's settle then and now what do you say shall we go back in and break the suspense." said Ron. "They think like we are on a secret mission or something" he added laughing with the other two. "Plus I don't want to miss the boggart part"

"Oh I don't wanna miss the reaction of others" said Harry sniggering as he followed Ron.

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.**

**"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."**

"So teaching again Professor Lupin" said Harry as he entered the room and saw Remus reading.

The three of them had a smile on their faces which made others relaxed a bit. They took back their seats and looked perfectly normal and happy.

"You were the best teacher we had" said Hermione. She was just trying to make sure nobody question Harry or them about what just happened and why did they left.

"True" said the Hogwarts student in the room including Draco.

"Thank you"

"Do you mind if I continue from here? I really want to read this chapter" said Ron making Snape glare at him.

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.**

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.**

**"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —**

"I can believe he is still singing that stupid song. Sirius and I did a really great job then huh" smirked James while Remus just shaked his head smiling at his friends.

**Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.**

"He is always smiling" Tonks chuckled and then blushed as she realized she has said it out loud and the redness rose as she saw him blushing too at her comment. While the others just smiled.

**"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

**"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

**He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "_Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves. ****With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.**

"Wicked" said the twins and Teddy together.

"Nice one professor Moony" smirked Sirius giving a high five.

"**Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.** **"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"**

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.**

**"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.**

**The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." **

**He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."**

"Sev…that's really unfair" said Lily. "And I know you are going to say that life is never fair but still they are just children" she added.

But Snape has somehow lost his voice as he heard Lily calling him Sev. He missed listening to her for so long. He felt sad; "Sorry" he mumbled and looked at the ground to hide the pain in his eyes.

**Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.**

**Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.**

**"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."**

Almost everybody chuckled. "Nice one" Sirius clapped his friend's back while glaring at Snape.

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.**

**"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.**

**"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."**

"That's a really good start…..I am impressed Professor" said Lily.

"Oh stop…..don't call me Professor" he said shortly.

"Now now….. Moony you are just sounding like my cousin here" laughed Sirius as he pointed at his cousin which obviously made the couple blush.

**Most people seemed to feel that this _was_something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.**

**"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.**

**"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"**

**Hermione put up her hand.**

"Of Course…..who else could it be" said Draco.

**"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."**

**"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.**

**"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"**

**Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.**

"I know how that feels," said Ron while Hermione glared at the two.

"Sorry" both said quietly and Ron started reading.

**"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"**

**"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. **

**"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.**

"Oh our boggart class was awesome…I still remember how we literally had tears because of laughing so badly" said James.

"Yeah…I don't think I laughed that much during a class" said Lily.

"Oh you wait till you hear what Professor Lupin did…..it was hilarious" said Harry. "No offense sir" he added looking at Snape who just looked at him in surprise.

**"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.**

**"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _riddikulus_!"**

**"_Riddikulus_!" said the class together.**

"**Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."**

**The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.**

"**Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"**

**Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.**

Nevile was turning red at the thought of what is about to come.

"It's okay Neville…We know you were just nervous" said Lily smiling.

**"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.**

**Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."**

"What!" exclaimed Lily as she and others others just burst out laughing, obviously not Snape.

"Snivellus you frigthens the poor kid" snorted Sirius.

"Sorry Professor" said Neville looking guiltily on the floor.

**Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.**

"**Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"**

"No you didn't" said Lily as she looked in horror at the sight of poor Severus.

"No Lily….He did" said Snape looking viciously at Remus. But there was a tone of amusement in his voice but it was more because of Lily talking about him.

"Oh Remus…this is very rude" said Lily in a serious tone and then next second she started laughing. "But Sev…you have to agree it's funny" she added.

"Funny? I think it's hilarious…I wish I could have seen that sight" said James but earned a smack on his arm by his wife.

"shhh...Ron dear read" she said.

"**Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."**

"**No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"**

**Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."**

"**And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.**

"**A big red one," said Neville.**

"**Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"**

"And here I thought he is the decent one among them" pouted Snape. "What….I knew about this but I didn't know that he came up with this whole idea of Grandma thing" he added glaring at Remus.

"Sorry" said Remus sincerely but soon he added "but what did you accept I am a Marauder after all" which made everybody laugh.

"**Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.**

"**When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry _'Riddikulus' _— and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."**

"Oh I would pay galleons to see Granny Snivellus" laughed Sirius.

**There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.**

"**If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"**

**The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world?**

**His first thought was Lord Voldemort — a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort, **

**a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind…**

**A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…**

"You do know Potter that it's really impressive that you are more afraid of the fear itself" said Snape with a surprised expression on his face. "Why do you all have to look at me like that whenever I say something?" he added as he looked up all the shocked faces.

"See professor the thing is you have been acting a little weird…I am sorry I mean unusual as you have been praising Harry –"

"Which until today we thought is impossible" added Ron. "And – I will shut now" he said as he saw the glare of Snape and went back to reading instead.

**Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.**

**"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.**

**Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening? But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.**

**"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"**

**They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.**

**"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —_now_!"**

**A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.**

**Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.**

**_"R — r — riddikulus!"_**** squeaked Neville.**

**There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.**

Everybody just burst out laughing at this while Snape just glared around the room.

"Oh God…I wish I could have seen that" laughed Sirius as he wiped the tear of his eyes

"Sev…..I wish I was alive to see that" said Lily when she could finally breathe after laughing so hard. But soon she realised that this had rather made everyone tense. Severus stood up from his seat and left the room.

"Should I continue reading?" asked Ron as everybody was calm now and Lily was looking gloomily at the door but she nodded.

**There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"**

**Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —**

**_"Riddikulus!"_****cried Parvati.**

**A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.**

**"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.**

**Seamus darted past Parvati.**

**_Crack!_****Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — _"Riddikulus!" _shouted Seamus.**

**The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.**

**_Crack! _****The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —_crack!- _became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —_crack! _— becoming a single, bloody eyeball.**

"Ewww! That's just gross…why would anyone be scared of an eyeball" said Tonks scrunching her nose.

**"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"**

**Dean hurried forward.**

**_Crack! _****The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.**

**_"Riddikulus!"_**** yelled Dean.**

**There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.**

**"Excellent! Ron, you next!"**

**Ron leapt forward.**

**_Crack!_**

**Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen.**

"Some faithful friend you are" said Ron glaring at Harry who just smiled sheepishly.

**Then —**

**"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —**

**"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. _Crack!_**

"Yo Moony! why didn't you let my godson have a go?" asked Sirius.

"I thought it might turn into Voldemort" he replied.

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said,_"Riddikulus!" _almost lazily.**

**_Crack!_**

**"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. _Crack! _Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.**

**_"Riddikulus!"_****he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.**

"Good job Neville…..you are brilliant you just need some confidence just like your mother that's all" said Lily.

Neville smiled.

**"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry."**

**"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.**

**"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."**

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. **

**Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again?**

"I honestly did not think a bit of that" said Remus quickly in defense.

"I know…it was just a stupid thought" sighed Harry.

"No it was not stupid it how you saw it from your perspective." said Lily.

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.**

**"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.**

**"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.**

**"And Snape in that hat!"**

**"And my mummy!"**

**"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.**

"Crystal balls!" snorted Teddy and Tonks.

**"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.**

**"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. **

**"But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"**

"And I was right about it was I not Hermione Granger" said Ron in a dramatic tone but soon groaned loudly as she smacked him hard on his head.

**"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"**

"You really had that as your Boggart?" asked James looking amused as he remembered something from past. "If it makes you feel any better…..Lily had the same one" he said in low tone.

"I did not" Lily said crossing her arms.

"You did" said everybody who was in school with her back then.

Before Lily could say anything in return, there was a loud booming noise in the room along with a bright flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Snape as came back in.

"James….Al" gasped Teddy as he stood up from his seat looking at the two boys who just appeared out of the light.

~A/N~ Please review...

***Chapter still have to be edited


	15. Chapter 15: The Younger Potters

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 15: The Younger Potters**

Before Lily could say anything in return, there was a loud booming noise in the room along with a bright flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Snape as he came back in.

"James….Al" gasped Teddy as he stood up from his seat looking at the two boys who just appeared out of the light.

"Merlin's Beard…..what happened?" yelled younger boy as he came out of the light.

"Teddy…..what just happened?" asked James anxiously.

"James, Al….What on earth are you doing here?" yelled Teddy looking absolutely astonished.

"What do you mean? A minute ago we were in your room and now we are in our living room. Nothing big?" said Al.

"Oh Merlin…..please tell me I am hallucinating….this can't be true" gasped James as for the first time he took a look around the room.

"What are you going on abou–" Al turned to see what his brother is talking about and his jaw dropped.

"Are you going to tell me what you did?" shouted Teddy angrily looking at the two.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on here?" said James.

"Teddy….who are they?" asked Remus as he could see the familiarity between the two and one of them was carbon copy of James.

"Is he who I think he is?" said James looking at an older version of Teddy but with different hair. "Teddy…please tell us what is going on before I lose my mind"

"You are in past….in Harry's fifth year" Teddy said in a casual tone as his anger somewhat reduced itself. He thought he cannot do anything now as they are already here.

Both boys' jaws dropped and now they were looking at each and every person in the room.

"This is unbelievable" said James shaking his head in confusion.

"Tell us about it" snorted Ron.

"So who are you guys?" asked Sirius, although he recognized the similarity like Remus as well.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" said Teddy flatly. His head could not wrap around the fact yet that his brothers are here and are in grave danger like him.

"No need to be rude, Bro" said James rolling his eyes.

"Hey…I am Al" said Al waving his hand.

"And I am James"

James Sr. choked "Sorry…did you say James as in James Potter?" He looked as if somebody has dropped a bucket of cold water on his head.

"Oh yeah….Hi Grandpa Potter. How are you?" said James hugging him.

"To make it easier….we will call grandpa Potter Prongs ok and both of you will call everybody else by their names….because we cannot spill the future yet" said Teddy and took his seat. He looked somewhat annoyed and thought now things will get tough since the duo has arrived. "And Harry you can close your mouth before Nargles nest in there" he added making others laugh.

"Nargles?" asked Ron and Hermione curiously.

"Never Mind" replied Teddy shaking his head. "James, Al….we are reading books about Harry's life and we are now on third year and if you want to read with us than you will not say a word about future or anything you know that happens in these books….understand?" he said in a serious parental tone.

"Yes mum" saluted both James and Al making others snigger and Teddy just rolled his eyes and thought this is going to take long to finish the reading now.

"I like your grandsons…. Prongs" said Sirius cheerfully

"You mean they remind you of prongs and yourself" snorted Remus.

"So what year are you in at Hogwarts?" asked Lily beaming at her grandsons.

"Grandma Potter…I didn't saw you…sorry" said Al and ran to hug her and followed by a hug from James.

Lily grinned and looked full of happiness as she saw her grandsons, glad to know that her son does have a future and a family.

"You know us?" asked Prongs.

"What kind of question is that? Of course….we know you" James replied.

"No I mean are we still trapped in Potter Manor in future?" Prongs elaborated by what he meant.

"Ummm you ar–"

"STOP…didn't I just tell you to say nothing about future?" blurted Teddy looking horrified at what his brother is about to reveal.

"Yeah right….sorry can't tell you" shrugged James glaring at Teddy.

"So back to my question what year are you in at Hogwarts?" asked Lily

"Fifth" –James.

"Third" –Al

"And House?" asked Ron looking excitedly at them.

"Gryffindor of course"

Harry was so uncomfortable and blushed at the thought of having family. _I am fifteen for heaven's sake and I am seeing my sons sitting in front of me….its damn too much, he thought. What if my wife shows up…..oh Merlin that would be so embarrassing"_ he choked at his thoughts making everybody look at him.

"It's ok mate they are just your sons" patted Ron on his shoulder but removed his hand soon as he saw Harry glaring at him with angry eyes while everybody else was just enjoying the moment.

"Professor Minnie was right…..dad you do look scawny in your school years" Al chuckled.

"Professor Minnie?" asked Ginny looking anxious to know more about future and Harry's family.

"He meant Professor McGonagall." Sirius quickly cut in smirking at his old teacher who scowled angrily.

"Mr. Black –"

"What…I didn't say Minnie….he did" pointed Sirius to avoid her temper remembering how many detentions he got because of calling her Minnie.

"Sorry Prof actually in future we are allowed to call you Minnie" Teddy added casually. "But here we will only call you Professor McGonagall"

"You are no fun Teddy" James muttered.

Teddy ignored him. "Oh no…we have to tell dad that you are here"

"Why?"

"Why? Are you crazy? He will be so worried if he didn't found you two at home" Teddy darted a glance to James.

"Dad will kill us if he finds out" gulped Al looking at Harry.

"Dad….seriously you are worried about Dad. Think what mum would do" James said with a horrified expression on his face.

"Don't you sirius-serious me…..Mum doesn't know about me either" Teddy said glumly. "and it's all my fault." Teddy did his best to relate how he got here, with carefully excluding the parts that might reveal future. When he finished, he said, "I'm really sorry, you guys are here because of my mistake."

"Are you kidding? I am so glad I am here now I can know about dad's past with complete details not his filtered version of events" said James looking forward to reading. "No Offence Harry but you have not really told us about your adventures in details" he added to make sure Harry don't start hating his sons even before he have them.

"James you have to understand this he didn't tell you because he has his reasons" returned Teddy trying to ease the situation.

"Yeah, right" James retorted. "Let's not talk about it okay….call dad and tell him we are here and will only leave when these books are done" he added.

"Well you guys will explain to him how you got there and he will decide whether you are staying or not" said Teddy. Something was missing he thought. "Hold on…. does Lils know about this?"

"No we told her to be in her room when we went into your room so I suppose she doesn't know" James shrugged.

"Who is Lils?" asked Sirius to join in as he and others have been watching their conversation rather keenly and quietly.

Three of them just realised that they have been discussing in front of everyone. "She is our sister"

"Three kids Potter" smirked Malfoy.

"Congratulations mate" patted Ron on Harry's arm making him blush and glare at his friend while everybody else just chuckled.

"Uncle Ron did we mentioned that your daughter is dating Mr. Malfoy's son" retorted Al with a smirk on his face. Now he won't let his dad feel embarrassed.

Ron and Draco looked at each other with horrified expressions and Harry patted Ron's arm and said "Congratulations mate". This filled the room with laughter and now Ron's face looked as red as his hair.

"How about we read few chapters and then talk to dad?" interrupted James. He doesn't want to miss this opportunity to know about his dad's past and he knows it is better to stay for a while then to go back and get grounded.

"Fine one chapter and then I will call dad" replied Teddy.

"And it would be really better if you guys call me Harry. Its already a lot to take in in one day" said Harry turning red.

"Sure" grinned James and Al.

"Who is reading next?"

"I will" said Snape picking up the book.

**"Flight of the Fat Lady**," Snape read.

**In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.**

**"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."**

"Sorry Professor" said Draco looking guilty. Said professor just nodded and smiled while others looked at him with disbelief for his damn calmness.

**But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, **

"Oh crap…we missed the boggart chapter….I always wanted to know about that one" James grinned looking at Snape.

"You are just as bad as your grandfather" replied Snape shaking his head.

"Thank you… I will take that as a compliment" retorted James.

"He is just like you" whispered Lily to Prongs who was looking at his grandson with an amusing smile.

**they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.**

**Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, **

"Couldn't have guessed that one?" snorted Sirius. Snape as a professor is bad enough plus having Moony there must have been a bonus to his hateness, he thought.

**and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had traveled through the school like wildfire. **

"Naturally it is Hogwarts after all." Snorted James.

**Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.**

"Poor Uncle Neville," Al said looking at young Neville.

**Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.**

**"**Yes! we get to read about dad's Quidditch team" cheered James.

"**This is our last chance — ****_my _****last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.**"**Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. **

"What….seven years?" gasped Al. "That is bloody unbelievable"

**Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year." **

"They called off quidditch….but why?" asked James.

"Long story short…..it is all because of chamber of secrets" said Teddy not looking forward to go in details. "You know the story".

"Yeah….dad's filtered version" returned James. Snape started reading in order to prevent the argument to go any further.

**Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the ****_best — ruddy — team — in — the — school_****," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. "We've got three ****_superb_**** Chasers."**

**Wood pointed at Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.**

"**We've got two ****_unbeatable_**** Beaters."**

"**Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.**

"You are bloody too much observing Harry" said the twins together.

"**And we've got a Seeker who has ****_never failed to win us a match_****!" Wood rumbled,**

**glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.**

"**We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.**

"**Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.**

Everybody in the room started laughing.

**The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, **

"Because Dad is damn too good." Al cheered.

"Mum is better" said James.

"Dad"

"Mum"

"Even Mum says dad is better player than her" said Al.

"Your mum is a Quidditch player" asked Ron with a smirk.

"Yeah she –"Al

"Nothing about the future" reminded Teddy glaring at his brothers. "fine" muttered the two and looked at Severus to continue.

**I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"**

**Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.**

"**Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.**

"**We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.**

"**Definitely," said Harry.**

**Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.**

"Excited about what?" James asked.

"If you would let me read" replied Severus bitterly.

"**What's happened?", he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.**

"**First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, **

"Oh Hogsmeade…those weekends are always fun" said Al but the cold look on Severus' face made him quiet.

**pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."**

"Way to ruin my mood." Said Harry.

"**Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."**

**Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.**

"Sometimes I wonder if you could read minds…especially dad's and Uncle Ron's" asked James looking at Hermione who blushed.

"Well I think they could read each other's mind" nodded Sirius smiling at the trio.

"**Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."**

"**Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. **

**"Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages —"**

"Oh so you gave this idea to Mr. Potter" asked McGonagall with a serious expression. Ron gulped and looked at his feet.

**_"Ron!"_**** said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay****_ in school _****—"**

**"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —"**

**"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.**

"He should know by know that Professor McGonagall would not allow this" said Prongs shaking his head.

**Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.**

"Damn cat" scowled James. Al and Teddy grinned at each other knowing very well the reason for James hatred for cats.

**"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.**

**"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.**

**Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.**

**"**Why do you hate the cat Un- Ron?" asked Al curiously while everybody else just laughed at Ron's sheepish expressions.

**"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag." Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.**

**"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.**

**Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.**

"What that cat as got a thing for Ron?" James asked looking at his Uncle with a smirk.

"That cat has issues!" Prongs exclaimed thinking that cat has some serious issues otherwise why the hell would it keep attacking Ron.

"Oye! That cat has not issues and he is a very smart one too" defended Sirius, Trio nodding in agreement.

"Since when have you started defending cats, Padfoot?" asked Prongs giving apology look to McGonagall. "Last time I remember you nearly chased our cat to oblivion"

"I did no such thing and that cat of yours was more of a ferocious little monster" retorted Sirius. "And why can't I like cats?"

Prongs shrugged and muttered something like "doggy thing" to Sirius who glared back to his best friend.

**"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"**

**Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing. "Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —**

"Oh so he is after Scabbers!" James said. "Wonder why that is"

"Scabbers is a rat you dumb ass…and cats chase rats" Al retorted, shaking his head at his brother's stupid question.

"I know that Mr. Cats-chase-rats" snapped James. "But what I mean was why it is always scabbers and I can't remember but I have heard that name before"

"No need to stress your tiny brains" Teddy rolled his eyes. While everybody just laughed at the meddlers.

"Severus read"

**"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.** **George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.**

James was still trying to remember and Al was shaking his head.

**Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.**

**"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"**

**"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"**

**"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"**

**"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could ****_smell _****him, Ron, how else d'you think —"**

**"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, ****_and_**** he's ill!"**

"Bloody rat" muttered Ron looking completely disgusted for defending that traitor.

**Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.**

**Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod.**

**"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.**

**"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, **

"Sorry Hermione….that bloody rat was a–" Ron looked at Hermione.

"Ron don't talk about your rat like that" Molly eyed his angrily.

Ron huffed and thought he is not going to tell her now as books will let them all know. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him, to which he understood that his apology is accepted.

**missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor. "Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.**

**They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how he was going to argue his McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.**

"Do you guys fight over everything?" asked Prongs in a casual tone while Lilly just glared at her husband.

"No"

"No really"

"Yeah right' snorted Ginny and Harry. While the other two blushed and glared at Harry and Ginny.

**Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.**

**"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"**

**Neville put up his hand.**

**"Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"**

**"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."**

**"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry.**

**"Oh. but —" Hermione began.**

**"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly.**

"Here we go" muttered Harry, slapping his head on why it seemed like a good idea at that moment.

**Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.**

**"Yes, Potter?" Harry took a deep breath.**

**"Professor, my aunt and uncle — er — forgot to sign my form," he said.**

**Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.**

**"So — er — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?"**

**Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.**

**"I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."**

**"But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about — about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go —"**

**"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."**

"Poor Dad," Al sighed. "Hogsmeade weekend are so much fun."

**There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; **

"Sorry Professor" mumbled Ron looking sheepishly at his feet.

**Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression **

**that made Ron even angrier, and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.**

**"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."**

"Hey you don't have Halloween balls? asked James.

"Mr. Potter we used to have to cancel balls during first war and after that nobody actually thought about it" replied McGonagall. "It seems you do have in future"

"Yeah we do" James said looking jealous. "Thank God you don't…..they are bloody annoying" he added shaking his head.

"James Language" scolded Teddy.

"You are acting like mum" scoffed James.

"Well then don't swear"

"What happened to our fun filled Teddy Bear" said Al looking concerned and with an innocent smile on his face which is highly unusual.

"Nice one" high fived James to his brother while smirking at Teddy.

"Do-not-call-me-Teddy-bear" gritted Teddy. Everybody else in the room was just sniggering at the brothers.

"You don't mind when Victorie calls you that" smirked James. While this made everybody laugh even more.

"You call me that again and I will hex you to future" snapped Teddy. "And how about we make that call to dad now and I am very sure mum will be really really happy to know about your little adventure. I can do that you know." added Teddy with an evil grin on his face.

"You won't do that….would you?" gasped James, looking horrified.

"Oh try my" smirked Teddy.

"Well we have a deal here then, Mr. Teddy Lupin Potter. You don't tell mom and we won't call you Teddy Bear" replied James in a business like tone but with a slight smirk on his face as he put extra pressure on the words Teddy Bear.

Teddy nodded.

Remus and the other adults in the room noticed how James called him 'Lupin Potter' and now they were starting to feel that something happens to Lupin and Tonks in future.

"If you are going to interrupt like this then books will never end" snapped Severus feeling annoyed by all the drama.

**"Yeah," said Harry gloomily, "great."**

**The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good.**

**Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them. On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally.**

**"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.**

**"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.**

"Finally" everyone nodded.

**"Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was at, offhand voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."**

**He accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.**

**"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"**

"Git" James snapped. "Umm sorry just saying to the Malfoy in the book" he added as he realized that he has said that out loud.

**Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.**

**"Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly.**

**The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first-and second-years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.**

**"Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!"**

**It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him.**

"Oh it looks like Creevey's had Potter fan ship in their blood." Snorted Teddy.

"You right about that bro" added Al.

**"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey —" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"**

**"Er — no, thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead. "I — I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."**

**After that, he had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.**

"That was not odd at all," said Malfoy in a sarcastic tone.

**"What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away.**

**Harry wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there he changed his mind; he didn't feel like working. He turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.**

**"What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.**

"Uh-oh"

**"Nothing," said Harry truthfully.**

**"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own — why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"**

**Harry shrugged.**

**"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight.**

**But Harry didn't go back to the common room; he climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?"**

**Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.**

"Oh Moony and Potter chat, is it?" Sirius asked.

**"What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

"Not in loop Professor." grinned Prongs while Sirius chuckled as Remus' rolled his eyes.

**"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.**

"Oh Poor Harry" sighed Lily.

**"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."**

**"A what?" said Harry.** **He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

**"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

**The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.**

**"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

**"All right," said Harry awkwardly.**

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.**

**"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"**

"So you knew" Prongs laughed.

**Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.**

**"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.**

"Duh….It's Hogwarts" James smirked. "Rumour travel fast here"

"Says the broadcaster of rumours" laughed Al. "You start broadcasting the minute we reach King's Cross"

"HEY! I do no such thing" lied James while Teddy raised his eyebrow looking at him as he remembered a particular incident.

"Yeah right…I am surprised they haven't offered you a job at Prophet" snorted Teddy.

"Guys we are getting off track here…let's listen to what Sirius said Moony Potter chat…shall we?" said James, glaring at his brothers.

**"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"**

**"No," said Harry.**

**He thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to. He didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with a Boggart.**

"I did't think that" Remus said.

**Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?"**

"Taking lessons from Trelawney, Moony." smirked Sirius

**"No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"**

**"Yes," said Lupin slowly.**

**"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly.**

"Wow….straight to the point" clapped Ron on Harry's shoulder.

**Lupin raised his eyebrows.**

**"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.**

"Not to dad, obviously" Al said in a Severus special tone which made everyone looked amusingly at the boy.

**Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.**

**"Why?" he said again.**

**"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

"That would have been awful" shuddered Lily.

**Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore.**

**"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."**

**"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors."**

**"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."**

"It is indeed very impressive" said Dumbledore smiling. Everybody looked at him surprisingly as he has not commented in a long time.

"What?…. old man can't comment!" growled Mad-Eye.

**Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea.**

"I thought dad hates tea" Al laughed looking at Harry.

"I do…..I was just being nice" pouted Harry looking away from others. While others just smiled.

**"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.**

**"Well… yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"**

**He was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**"Come in," called Lupin.**

**The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.**

**"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"**

"What is it?" asked Prongs looking suspiciously at Severus who rolled his eyes and continued reading.

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, **

**his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.**

**"I was just showing Harry my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.**

**"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

**"Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.**

**"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."**

**"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."**

**"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.**

**Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.**

**"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.**

"Sounds disgusting" said Tonks looking sickly at the book.

**"Why —?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.**

**"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."**

"Oh Wolfsbane Potion" Tonks said. "Well I hope it helps you feel better."

**Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.**

"You thought I was trying to poison Lupin?" snorted Severus.

"You seemed like that kind of person" Harry replied making others laugh. "Though no offence" he added abruptly after seeing the look on Severus' face.

**"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out**

**"Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.**

"That's a public news Harry" laughed Sirius.

**"Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."**

"I would not posion someone for a job" Severus snapped.

**Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.**

**"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."**

**"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup.**

**The empty goblet was still smoking.**

**"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."**

**A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"**

**By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.**

**"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"**

"They sound so much like Rose and Hugo" blurted Al without a second thought.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't think you need to know just yet" he added as he saw an angry glare coming from Teddy.

**"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —"**

**"We ****_think_**** we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"**

**"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"**

**"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"**

**"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"**

**He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.**

**_"Lupin drank it?" _****he gasped. "Is he mad?"**

"Why everybody did think that I was going to poison Lupin?" scoffed Severus.

"Now Severus don't fret over what happened in the past" said Dumbledore reassuringly but there was a slight amusement in his tone.

"Woah….your name is Severus?" blurted Al.

"What?... kid, were you sleeping all this time or have some hearing issues? Of Course I am Severus" snapped Severus.

Al widened his eyes and looked horrified at Severus.

"Did I poison someone in future or something that you are looking at me like that?" Severus added.

Al gulped "No, I was not sleeping nor I have hearing issues, I just didn't paid attention to your name till now and about poison I don't think you did" He said out all at once and took a breath. "Did he?" he added looking at Teddy who just shrugged.

"Don't worry Severus its nothing too serious…let just say my brother here really like the name Severus" smirked James grinning at his brother.

"I do not like that name and you know I didn't named myself" Al gritted his teeth glaring at James. "And you are the one who just Sirius-Serious yourself….didn't you?" he retorted.

"Did I? Well that was just a co-incidence" he replied.

"What are you guys going on about? This is confusing me" said Sirius irritatingly.

"Let me clear it out for you. I don't think I told you their full names" said Teddy shaking his head. "Here this one is James Sirius Potter" pointed at the older one.

"He named his kid after me" squealed Sirius with happiness.

"Don't squeal like a little girl Black" sneered Severus. Sirius glared at him with anger.

"And Severus this one here is Albus Severus Potter" he finished with a smirk on his face. This is going to be interesting, he thought.

"WHAT?" yelled all the people in the room accept the time meddlers.

"Harry, you named your son after Snape?" yelled Ron at Harry with a horrified expression on his face.

"That's what they say….I mean it is in future so what can I say" shrugged Harry looking at his future sons.

"That is quite a shock" said Lily looking at Severus.

"You are telling me" scoffed Severus.

"I am honoured Harry that you named your son after me" said Dumbledore smiling at Harry.

"Er….thanks" he replied looking a bit uncomfortable about what to say.

"What happened to not spitting the future thing?" growled Al glaring at Teddy.

"Well you guys kept on talking and talking and interrupting the reading so I thought I should contribute too" smirked Teddy.

Everybody in the room started debating on names while Al just looked gloomily at the floor.

"I think we should start reading otherwise these books will never end" Dumbledore finally broke the little chats across the room.

"Dumbledore is right we should continue reading and I think we have talked a lot so now nobody will say a word for rest of the chapter" added Teddy and asked Severus to read.

"You do that too" said Al annoyingly.

**Hermione checked her watch.**

**"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.**

**"But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."**

"Exactly"

**"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.**

**The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. **

"Oh now I am hungry" said James but soon found himself quiet when saw couple of glares.

**Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?**

"That's just great" Sirius, rolled his eyes.

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.** **It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"**

"You were a git Malfoy, you know that" said Harry. While everybody noticed the 'were' in his sentence and Draco thought atleast they believe he is not anymore.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.**

**"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.**

**Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.**

**"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"**

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.**

**"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.**

**A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.**

**"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.**

"What happend?"

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. **

"Oh no! Who did that?" gasped Lily. But nobody replied knowing very well who did it.

**Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.**

**"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

**"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.**

"**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.**

**"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.**

"I hope she is fine" sighed Lily.

**"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

**"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."**

"What? That's just stupid….why would Sirius do that. Hey did you do that?" said James casually as he knows that's ridiculous thing to do. But then that's what Sirius do.

Sirius nodded.

"Oh Sirius…..what were you angry about? I know you can't hurt anyone" said Lily looking concerned at Sirius.

"That was just so stupid I know I was just angry and desperate" he replied quietly.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened or you want to wait for book to end. I mean honestly its already killing us to not know what happened to my best friend" asked James looking hopefully at his friends.

"We are already dead so it's not gonna kill us" said Lily cheekily. "But he is right I mean it seems everybody else in this room knows so why don't tell us too" she added looking at the others.

"I am sorry but we have to read it in the book as it will not be that easy to explain everything in detail. And there is more to it that you think it is" said Teddy. "So who wants to read next?"

"Pass it on" said Emily taking the book from Severus.

* * *

~A/N~ REVIEW Please


	16. Chapter 16: The Fourth Meddler

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

~A/N~ An early update for all the lovely readers. Thanks for the reviews... :)

**Chapter 16: The Fourth Meddler**

Emily read **"Grim Defeat." **

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused."The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. **

**Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"**

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

"**Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

**The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.** "**Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"**

"**C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

"**Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

"**Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.**

"**It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"**

"**I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

"That's the one day of the year that I can never forget" thought Sirius looking gloomily at the floor.

"Wow I never thought that you guys could be so quiet" said Emily as everybody looked so quiet and gloomy. But nobody said anything.

**Hermione shuddered.**

**All around them, people were asking one another the same question: ****_"How did he get in?"_**

"**Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."**

"**Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.**

"**He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.**

"**Honestly, am I the ****_only_**** person who's ever bothered to read ****_Hogwarts, A History_****?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.**

This made everybody laughed even Sirius. "Well Moony has certainly read that" he said.

"Hey I have too" blurted Lilly and then smiled sheepishly.

"**Probably," said Ron. "Why?"**

"**Because the castle's protected by more than ****_walls_****, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"**

"**The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"**

**The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Harry felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.**

"It looks like you are not asleep" smirked Emily. She was just trying to keep it a little cheery for Sirius as she knows what is coming but she didn't know what to do.

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, **

"Why aren't you asleep?" asked Lily.

"Well in case you haven't noticed but I was informed that a mass murderer is out there to kill me" retorted Harry without thinking what he just said might hurt somebody's feelings but it was too late to take it back. He looked at Sirius who looked sadly at his godson and mouthed 'Sorry'. "Sorry I didn't think before speaking and –"

"It's ok…Em read" Sirius said. Suddenly he realized that he just called Emily 'Em' but then just huffed.

**when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.**

"**Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.**

"**No. All well here?"**

"**Everything under control, sir."**

"**Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."**

"**And the Fat Lady, sir?"**

"**Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."**

"That's Good" Prongs nodded.

**Harry heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.**

"**Headmaster?" It was Snape. Harry kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

"**What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"**

"**All searched…"**

"**Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

"**Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.**

"Eavesdropping" whispered Ginny to Harry which made him frown a bit but he just smiled.

"**Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

**Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.**

"**You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.**

"**I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.**

"**It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"**

"Oh great now you are just accusing Moony and I still don't understand that why –" said Prongs irritatingly but got interrupted.

"Let it go….they are not going to tell us" sighed Lily but there was a slight irritation in her tone as well like Prongs.

"**I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

"**Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."**

"Good, those monsters are bloody scary" shuddered James.

"You have faced them?" asked Lily with concern.

"Yeah once and I think I would like to stay away from them for a lifetime" replied James remembering his first encounter. "But I know Patronus charm so no worries" he added. Lily nodded but looked a little unassured.

**Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.**

**Harry glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.**

"**What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.**

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days.**

"Just like school days then" chuckled Prongs making the other marauders laugh including Lily and Emily.

**The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; **

"Ah good old Hogwarts" Emily smirked.

**Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.**

"Aww Padfoot…..I didn't you could do that" snorted Prongs.

"I didn't know either" played along Remus raising his hand.

"Me either" added Emily.

"Me either" said Lily laughing.

"I couldn't change into a flowering shrub that's just a stupid theory" pouted Sirius but laughed along with his friends.

"But if you like we could try a prank like that on you if you would like" said James asking in matter of fact tone.

"Yeah we are really good at transfiguration" added Al looking really innocently at Sirius who looked horrified. "No thank you" he chocked on his thought of looking like a flower shrub. Everybody just laughed and Harry was happy to see his godfather feeling better.

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. **

**Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.**

"**He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"** "**None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. He was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. **

**To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Harry thought someone must have died.**

"**There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black —"**

"He already knows" huffed McGonagall.

"**I know he's after me," said Harry wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."**

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. **

"That's pretty unusual"

**She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings**"

"What! He can't just give up Quidditch " Prongs yelled.

** Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter —"**

"**We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Harry, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"**

"That's right" James and Al said together.

**Professor McGonagall considered him intently. Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; **

**it had been she, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first Place. He waited, holding his breath.**

"**Hmm…"Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well… goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last… but all the same, Potter… I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."** **The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.**

"Malfoy" Ron groaned.

"**We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. **

"**Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."**

"**Why?" chorused the rest of the team.**

"**Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"**

**There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.**

"**There's ****_nothing wrong _****with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"**

"That was very coward of you Draco" remarked Narcissa. To everyone's surprise Severus agreed to her remark as well.

"**I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —"**

Harry looked sad at mention of Cedric. "

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.**

Girls" James snorted.

"**What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.**

"**He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.**

"**Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.**

"**He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"**

"**We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We ****_must_**** win!"**

"**Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously.****_ Seriously_****."**

"Yeah right….we all know your seriously act"

**The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.**

"**Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.** **Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realized he was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him —"**

**Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.**

"**Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"**

**But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.**

"Oh just great now he is gonna start the insult trip"

"**This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

**But Harry didn't move.**

"**Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.**

"**He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"**

**But Harry stayed where he was.**

"Seriously now you are asking for it" Lily scolded.

"**What's wrong with him?"**

**Snape's black eyes glittered.**

"**Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."**

"So stubborn"

**Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.**

"**As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"**

"**Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"**

"**Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."**

"Hey! I left everything organized" Remus protested.

"**He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly,** **and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.**

"**You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows.**

**Today we shall discuss —"**

**Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.**

"— **werewolves," said Snape.**

"Really Severus? You are really a git," Lily huffed.

"**But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"**

"**Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "****_All_**** of you! ****_Now_****!"**

**With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.**

"**Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.**

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.**

"**Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. **

"Aren't you a lovely Prof?" snorted Al.

**His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"**

"**We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"**

**_"Silence!"_****snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"**

"Well of course we were behind as we had lovely professors in our first two years" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah one with Voldy hanging around and other self-obsessive git" smirked Alison.

"Voldy" snorted James. "Nice one"

"**Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"**

"**That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

Narciss smacked Severus on his arm

"Ow! What was that for"

"Oops Sorry….just couldn't control" she said sheepishly ignoring his angry glare.

"You are annoying me" he replied in a whisper.

"You are annoying yourself" she retorted.

Everybody just laughed looking at the annoyed Severus.

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears.** **It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

"Aw very nice" Draco smirked sarcastically.

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.**

"**Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

**No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.**

"**Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia**

… **Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"**

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.**

"**You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."**

**Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.**

"**Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"**

"**I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…"**

**Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.**

"**D'you know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "****_Ron_****!") **

"What did you say?" asked twins after their long silence. Ron and the other two stated looking in other direction to avoid the answer to that.

"— **is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. ****_Without magic_****!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"**

"Ronald that is a very horrible thing to say to someone…..apologize NOW" scolded Molly and Ron obeyed.

**Harry woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright — Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.**

"**What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously. **

**Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.**

**Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. **

**Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. Finally, he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.**

**As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.**

"**You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place — go and chase them. Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot. "Leave Scabbers alone."**

"Poor Scabers" said Lily making everybody glare at her as she had said something wrong. But she didn't asked.

**The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Harry knew better than to think the match would be canceled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Nevertheless, he was starting to feel very apprehensive. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a fifth year and a lot bigger than Harry. Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.** **Harry whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boys' staircase again. At long last Harry thought it must be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone.**

"**Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.**

"**Oh, shut up," Harry yawned.**

**He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.**

"**It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.**

"**Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."**

"It was way more than just a bit of rain" Twins retorted.

**But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.**

**The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.**

**The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder.**

"Horrible weather for the game" said Al.

"Remember the title," James said. "'Grim's Defeat.'"

**Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?**

**The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount Your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off.**

**Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.**

**Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen,**.**hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.**

"That's dangerous why didn't you used Impervius on the glasses" asked Lily.

"Well I didn't know"

**He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…**

**With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.**

"**I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.**

"**What's the score?"**

"You couldn't even tell the score" sighed Prongs.

"**We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

"**I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.**

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

"Hermione our life saver" said Ron and Harry making her blush.

"**I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"**

**He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "****_Impervius_****!"**

"Now you can win without issues" cheered Prongs.

"**There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"**

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.**

Everybody sniggered.

Hermione whispered "you and your bloody thoughts" making Harry scared a bit.

"**Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

**Hermione's spell had done the trick.**

**Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…**

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly —**

**He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

"Padfoot, you dolt….what were you thinking? You could have got caught" yelled Prongs.

"That was indeed very careless" said Emily eyeing Sirius with a concerned look.

"How do know its Padfoot? It could be any other dog or Harry's imagination" asked Alison curiously.

"It's him" replied Emily and started reading.

**Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.**

"**Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"**

**Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…**

**With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.**

"**Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face.****_ "Faster!"_**

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?**

"Oh no" –Lily.

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below…**

"No way! "What the hell are dementors doing there?" Prongs yelled.

**Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.**

**At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him.**

**It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…**

"What?" Lily asked.

**_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_**

**_"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"_**

**_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_**

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain… What was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…**

**He was falling, falling through the icy mist.**

**_"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"_**

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.**

Lily was crying softly on Prongs shoulder and everybody else in the room looked grave. Harry suddenly felt sick and his scar was burning on the peak.

"Harry" whispered Ginny as she took his hand and looked at him as she realized something is wrong with him and so did Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione quietly. He nodded but he knew lying won't help.

**"Lucky the ground was so soft."**

**"I thought he was dead for sure."**

**"But he didn't even break his glasses."**

**Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.**

**"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."**

**Scariest… the scariest thing… hooded black figures… cold… screaming…**

**Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

**"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"**

**It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… the Grim… the Snitch… and the Dementors…**

**"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

**"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?"**

"Fifty feet" Al gasped.

"Thank Merlin dad's okay!" James said.

**"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.**

**"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.**

**"We didn't —****_ lose_****?"**

"Seriously Harry….you fell from fifty feet and you are asking about the game" said Lily. "Only your son" she added hitting Prongs on his arm.

"**Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. **

**But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."**

"**Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.**

"**Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."**

**Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.**

"**C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."**

"**There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.**

**"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."**

"You won't win the cup but atleast you are safe." said Lily.

"It's still doable". James said.

"**Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"**

"**Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.**

"**But if they beat Ravenclaw…"**

"**No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"**

"**It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"**

"It doesn't sound that doable" Alison said.

"You never know…..nothing is impossible for Potters" James cheered.

**Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.**

"Oh its always the first" sighed James.

"You don't eat for two days after your every loss" said Al shaking his head. James scowled at his brother but didn't say anything further knowing he is right.

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.**

"**We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."**

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.**

"**Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. **

**"I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. **

"A Patronus"

**They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"**

"**Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"**

**His voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about what the Dementors had done to him… about the screaming voice. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

"**Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

"Uh-oh" "**Er —"**

"**What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.**

"**Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**

"**And?"**

"**And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow."**

"Oh No…..you lost your broom as well"

**Harry's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.**

"**And?" he said, dreading the answer.**

"**Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."**

"You experienced that last year already" said Alison

"**Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

"That's it" sighed Emily putting the book on table for next reader.

"I think it's time we call dad" said Teddy looking at his two brothers who looked in complete mood of protest.

"Can't we wait till the end of this book?" asked James.

"No that would too late. We have to do this now plus I want to know what is going on back home"

"Alright but I am not going back just yet"

"Well we will decide that later."

"And I want to know how is Lily….you guys just left her like that all alone….I hope she is okay" said Teddy worriedly.

"We didn't do it on purpose but Ali and Reggie were supposed to come home tonight" Al joined there conversation.

"Okay I will ask dad to check on her just in case" Teddy took out the snitch from his pocket and was about to call that suddenly yelled "WAIT!"

Teddy looked around and so as the others and saw a little girl standing with a cloak in her hands.

"Lily" gasped James, Al and Teddy looking at their little sister.

"What—How….Iz, how did you come here?" asked Teddy running towards the girl.

"Teddy" she ran towards Teddy and hugged him tight. "I came here with them" she replied pointing at her brothers.

"But how they have been here for—" Teddy suddenly saw the cloak in her hand. "huh you were under this all this time" he asked sternly.

She nodded smiling sheepishly.

"And why were you hiding?" but she didn't replied to Teddy but looked guiltily at floor.

"Iz, you should have told us when you got here…if dad found out you are not in future than he will get really mad at us" said Teddy politely. "And what if something happened?"

"I am sorry" she said.

"Iz, don't worry we will tell dad that it is our fault you got here ok" said James as he went to stand next her.

"Now tell us how you got here" asked Al as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ummm I was under the cloak when you guys break into Teddy's room" she said.

"You broke into my room" Teddy glared at James and Al.

"Don't get touchy we already told you that" scoffed James.

"I will deal with you on that later….so Lily—

"Then when they touched that thing in your room I came here with these two and was still under the cloak….I was about to take it off but then I saw you and dad and others…so I waited for your explanation and decided to stay under cover for a while" she finished.

"That was very irresponsible of you Iz…you should have told us right away" said Teddy in a strict tone but then saw Lily looking all sad and gloomy he added "But it's okay don't do that ever again"

"So you are not mad at me" she asked.

"Of course not….how can we get mad our favourite sister" replied James.

"I am your only sister" she said cheekily.

"Yeah whatever you are still our favourite…..but one thing I don't understand how you got dad's cloak" James raised his eyebrow looking at her suspiciously. "It was in my possession"

"Ummm….I-I took it from your secret place when you were arguing with dad this morning" she said ignoring the looks from her brother.

"Well I guess brother that place is not secret anymore" smirked Al looking at James who was looking very annoyed at the moment but eventually smiled at his sister.

"Iz let me introduce you to everyone…..this is Lily Luna Potter"

"Our sweet little mischievous sister" added Al.

"Hi everyone…I am Iz" she waved to everyone.

She was about to walk to her mum when Teddy came in between. "Iz you can't tell anyone anything from future so keep that in mind before you do or say anything" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Let's eat something I am really hungry" said Al rubbing his stomach.

"Me too" nooded James and Iz.

"Okay everyone lets go eat then" said Remus

"And we get to talk more to little Lily" added Sirius as he followed others to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reviews are appreciated~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I will try to update soon...


	17. Chapter 17: A Father and Daughter Talk

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling.

~A/N~ I updated chapter 15, 16 and 17 all together in short intervals so I hope you didn't miss anything.

**Chapter 17: A Father and Daughter Talk**

Everybody was sitting in the dining room and talking to each other. Arrival of the fourth meddler brought cheerfulness in the house. Everybody was laughing and making jokes, nobody seemed to remember about the books at the moment.

"So little Lily…tell us about you….how old are you?" asked Sirius. His mood seemed to have cheered up a bit with arrival of Lily.

"I just turned 11 and I will be starting Hogwarts this year"

"You got your wand yet?" asked Remus.

"Yeah I got it yesterday" replied Iz.

"Hey Lilipot pass me the soup" James said teasing her sister.

"You call me that again and I will pour it on your head" she replied as she levitated the bowl just in front of James. She turned to talk to others when she saw everybody staring at her. "Hey, I know how to do magic"

"But you are underage and you are not allowed to do magic outside school" said Hermione.

"Ummm" she looked at her brothers to see what they say about telling a bit about future. Teddy nodded and she was about to say something when—

"Potter manor has special wards so ministry cannot detect" replied Prongs casually as if he is telling the weather.

"Hey why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry raising his eyebrow towards his dad.

"Sorry didn't come up" he replied.

"So you know a lot of spells?" asked Ginny. She liked Lily a lot as she was quite cheerful and reminds Ginny of herself a lot.

"Hey I have a better question…..you got your wand yesterday and how do you already happen to know levitation spell?" asked James eyeing his sister suspiciously.

"I am not telling you." Iz replied ignoring his gaze.

Teddy and Al decided to stay quiet as they know Lily can never hide anything from James. Although she is quiet close to Teddy but James has been the big brother she always looks forward to talk first from all of them. He knows that no matter how much of a prankster James is but when it comes to their sister, he is very caring and protective.

"Iz?" he said politely looking at her.

"Urghhhhhh…alright I will tell but promise you won't ask any more questions" she replied.

"Well we will see that after you tell me how" he sighed knowing that there is more to it than just some basic magic spells. Everybody was now intently looking the brother and sister.

"Dad started my training last summer" she said slowly trying avoiding the stare from her brothers.

"He did WHAT?" Al choked on his food, looking shockingly at her sister.

"Why so shocked…you guys have it too" she retorted angrily. She knew that his brothers are just being gits.

"Yeah but he didn't started mine until the end of first year and James started his at the end of second year—" said Al.

"And don't forget me I started mine in fourth year" added Teddy. And here he thought that Lily has been learning through the spells books he gave her this summer.

"Sorry to interrupt but why does Harry wants to train you….I mean you are just kids and you go to school to learn magic" asked Molly looking worriedly at the meddlers.

"It's a bit complicated but nothing to worry" replied Teddy in a thought of reassuring Molly who just nodded.

"James, are you going to say something or just going to sit and stare at your cup" asked Iz. She knows that James is going to mad because she didn't tell him about this.

"There is really nothing to say" he replied taking a sip from his cup. "It's good that he started your training" he added.

"Are you not mad that I didn't tell you guys this before?" asked Iz looking at her brothers.

"Of course not," James, shaked his head smiling at his sister.

"Good" she replied and turned around "Hey dad…I mean Harry can I talk to you for a second" she asked Harry who nodded with a blush on his face as not used to being called dad.

"Iz, what are you doing?" asked Teddy frowning at Iz.

"Chill Teddy…I am not telling him anything about the future" she replied as she went outside with Harry.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Harry hesitatingly.

"Aren't you freaking out seeing your future kids?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah a bit" he said finding it weird to talk his future daughter. "Okay a lot ….I mean come on I am just fifteen and seeing the kids and then everybody reading about those books about me….And everybody is now learning every bloody thought of mine—"

He saw Iz grinning at him "Oh I am sorry I guess I should let you say something too" he added sheepishly.

"Oh no go on I was just grinning when you swore….you know if mum is here at the moment she would have yelled for swearing in front of children" chuckled Iz.

"Oh…sorry"

"I only asked to talk to you because I could tell you wanted to talk to somebody" she said smiling at her dad. "It is quiet weird for me too as you are my dad but you are only fifteen."

"Yeah it must be freaking you out as well" Harry nodded.

"You know in future you always tell me that whenever I feel angry or worried or whenever I am in confusion and could not figure out things….you tell me too close my eyes and think about all the people I love and care for and then do what my heart tells me to do…..you should try that too" smiled Iz at her dad. _Wow I am giving his advice to himself, she thought._

"Wow…that was very deep" He smiled. "Are you sure I said that?"

"Yes you did Dad" snorted Iz.

"If you say so"

"Now you are gonna do that when you are especially angry and when your scar hurt" she asked.

"Hey how do know my scar hurt?" he frowned.

"Well in future you told me about it once and I could tell today during reading your scar hurt but you lied" she said.

"How do you know I was lying?" he asked.

"I don't know I could just tell when people are lying….I know nobody will believe that an 11 year old can do that but dad says it is my special gift along with other special gifts I have" she pouted.

"What are other special gifts?" he asked curiously.

'Just that I am really smart and intelligent" she smirked making him laugh.

"I can't believe that I am sitting here having a chat with my future daughter" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey why do everybody calls you Iz….I mean it does not relate to your full name at all"

"Well everybody calls me Iz accept you and Nate…..both of you call me Lily and sometimes mum too. And about Iz…. it is something from future so I am not sure if I should tell you or not" she hesitated.

"It's ok I was just curious" shrugged Harry.

"So you tell me why are so worried?" she asked.

"Who told you I am worried? I am not worried" he declined.

"Oh come on dad I am really smart you know and can read people's faces" she said thoughtfully "sometimes" she muttered under her breath. "Fine you tell me why you are worried and I will tell you why my brothers call me Iz"

"Okay…..I am worried about Sirius" he replied hesitatingly. He was surprised that this little girl who is his future daughter has been so helpful and understanding. "I am worried that listening to my thoughts and actions from the book might hurt him….He is like a father to me and I know he is hurting from inside as he still blames himself for my parent's death which is absolutely wrong. I don't know what should I do"

"Hmmmm….maybe when you think the part of book that might not be good for him to hear…we could send him to another room or something"

"Yeah and what would I say to him….oh Sirius in this part I might be calling you a traitor so please go outside" he said sarcastically.

"Okay that won't work but I could trick him you know and I could ask James and Al for help…..they are really good at pranks and stuff" she chuckled. "Hey don't tell them I said that" she added.

"I will keep your secret" he winked at her.

"Father-Daughter secret" she said. And then both burst out laughing

"I know it feels weird calling you dad"

"Tell me about it"

"You know we have to keep an eye on Sirius" she said abruptly.

"Why would say that?"

"I don't know when you mentioned Sirius I have this feeling that we need to keep an eye on him….you like inner feeling" she replied looking serious.

"Okay" Harry frowned…." now your turn" said Harry looking forward to hear something from future.

"Ummm…I will tell you but you have to promise you will not tell anyone not even my brothers that I told you this"

"Promise" nodded Harry.

"I am an animagus" she blurted out quickly thinking about what could be the worse reaction.

"You are a WHAT?" screamed Harry.

"Shhhh….keep it down dad. Yes I am one but I did not became one I am a born animagus and I transformed first time when I was 7…..it was not that of a shock as James and Al are animagus too. But they didn't transformed until they were 9" she finished in a whisper.

"I didn't know you could be born as animagus" he frowned.

"Well I am one and so as my brothers" she added.

"Cool….so what are you?" he asked curiously. _Animagus kids…great, groaned Harry._

"I am a Lilliaz Hummingbird" she said and then transformed into a small bird hovering in the mid air flapping its indigo colored wings with lilliac crown on her head and a long beak. "The word Iz came from Lilliaz but I didn't like everybody calling me Lilliaz so changed it to Indigo but James and Al still called me Iz so now everybody in family calls me Iz although not everybody knows that I am an animagus." She said as she transformed back.

"Oh well that is quiet complicated theory behind a name" chuckled Harry.

"I know but you are not telling this to anyone okay not yet"

"Okay I won't but it is good to know that my kids are animagus" he replied. "Hey what are James and Al?"

"James is a Tiger and Al is a Lynx…..they are called Fero and Littlefoot"

"What is the reasoning for their names?"

"Al is littlefoot... just ironic name for his big paws and Fero for James….ummm it is only because he is so ferocious in his tiger form" she exclaimed. "Interesting isn't it? I mean it is so much fun….but I am a bit jealous of them…..they are big and strong and me…..I am a tiny bird who can't do anything accept flying." She said. "I wish I could be a dragon or something" she added laughing.

"Oh flying must have its perks and you are tiny but humming birds are really fast which is a good thing isn't it" Harry tried to convince her.

"Yeah and also hummingbirds have some weird abilities which is why I get instinct feelings and I could read expressions but they are all very confusing and are not always right but dad says I am too young that is why all these abilities are yet to grow" she replied. "And I—

"IZ" came a voice from the reading room which she thought is definitely James.

"Lets go and don't say anything about what I told you okay…..I don't know but I had a feeling that you should know and something is going to happen soon" she whispered to Harry who looked astonished all of sudden to what she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked lowly.

"I just know so keep in mind whatever I told you and be alert" she added and went in.

Harry watched her go inside and he was wondering what happened all of a sudden and why did she say that something is going to happen. Is that because of her animagus ability? All this confused Harry but he just shrugged and went in and saw everybody has already started reading.

"What you guys were talking about?" asked Sirius smiling at Iz and Harry.

"Nothing just father-daughter talk" she said in an obvious tone and sat next to Sirius.

Harry cleared his throat as he saw everybody looking at him amusingly; he ignored the looks and went to his seat.

"You guys started with us' asked Iz.

"Well you took so long and you didn't missed much….we only read the part where Harry got out of hospital wing and Prof Lupin is back and he has asked Harry to stay after class to talk to him that is all….and now Remus is reading" said James quickly.

"Alright then continue"

* * *

~A/N~  
I hope you are liking the story so far... suggestions and ideas are most welcome.  
Thanks for reading...  
REVIEW please!


	18. Chapter 18 Angry Wife

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

~A/N~Thanks for the reviews. And yes Victorie will be coming in soon.

**Chapter 18: Angry Wife**

"You guys started without us" asked Iz.

"Well you took so long and you didn't missed much….we only read the part where Harry got out of hospital wing and Prof Lupin is back and he has asked Harry to stay after class to talk to him that is all….and now Remus is reading" said James quickly.

"Alright then continue"

**"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"**

**"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."**

**Lupin sighed.**

**"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. **

"It was planted because of me." sighed Remus.

"Cool…. that tree tunnel is an awesome hideout" said James making him smile.

**People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."**

**"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Harry with difficulty.**

**Lupin looked at him quickly.**

**"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

"I was really angry as there was no reason for them to be in the grounds." said Dumbledore.

**"Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "****_Why_****? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"**

**"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, **

"That's right son…they affect you because of the horrors in your past" Prongs said sadly.

**as though he had read Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."**

"Thank you, for being there for him" said Prongs smiling at Remus.

**A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.**

**"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. **

"After Voldemort of course" Iz said with disgusting expression on her face; several people flinched on hearing the name in the room. "Oh come on…..don't fear the name"

**They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to ****_you_****, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**

Everyone nodded.

**"When they get near me —" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment's silence, then —**

"It was really hard for me to hear" Remus sighed. Tonks squeezed his hand softly.

**"Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.**

**"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."**

"That is just sick" James growled.

**"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.**

**"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."**

Sirius shuddered on the thought of that place where he spent 12 years.

**"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"**

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

**"Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. **

Sirius frowned looking at Remus who by chance saw his expressions.

"What?" asked Remus politely.

"Nothing it's just never thought of you calling me by my surname" replied Sirius.

"Sorry I—

"It's alright…..read ahead"

**I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"**

"I still can't believe you escaped" said Lily.

"Escaped? I can't believe he went to that hell of a place in first place…..I know we used to joke around that he will end up in Azkaban for chopping off Bellatrix's head or something but this is just unbelievable" said Prongs at once.

Sirius smiled at his friend but it didn't reach his eyes and he looked away knowing that he is at fault in some way.

**"****_You_****made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.**

**"There are — certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."**

**"What defenses?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"**

**"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"**

**"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"**

"He is worried about Quidditch…..It is all your fault James Andrew Potter" Lily scolded her husband shaking her head. While James just smiled sheepishly.

**Lupin looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I choose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

"Yeah right…as if you choose to fall ill" snorted Tonks.

**What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that he might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Harry saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. **

**Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.**

"Good."

**Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, **

"Ron" glared Molly.

**and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was very grateful.** **To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.**

**"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. **

"It is sad that Harry couldn't go" sighed Lily.

**"Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honey—**

"Shit" yelled Teddy making everybody jump.

"Language Teddy" scoffed James in a motherly way.

"Oh shut up…with all this talking session with Iz, we forgot to call dad" huffed Teddy. "He will be so mad if he founds out Iz is here as well"

"He would be equally mad finding you guys here" Iz muttered frowning slightly.

"Fine call him then" said James.

"Sorry guys for interrupting here but we have to call dad" said Teddy taking out the snitch from his pocket. "It will be several minutes only" saying that he went to stood near the corner and levitated the snitch in the middle and performed the spell (he called Dad by pointing his wand on the snitch)

Future Harry appeared and this time he was not alone, future Ron and Hermione was along with him. It looked that Ron and Hermione were arguing as usually

"Guys would you please give it a rest…..Teddy is here" said shaking his head. Ron and Hermione went outside to let Harry talk. "Hey Teddy,….Everything alright?

"Y—e-a-h…ummm…..What is going on there? I mean in future" Teddy said trying not to look directly into Harry's eyes knowing that he will pick up the truth. Before Harry could say anything he said "Ummm….did you tell mum yet that w-I am here?"

"About that …she knows" replied not looking forward to go in details. He has not yet faced her as he has begged Ron and Hermione to tell her the whole fiasco and he knows when she comes home…it won't be pleasant. "So tell me what's up there?"

"Dad…the thing is that….i mean reading is going just fine….. but there is that….. I mean" Teddy could not find words to tell how his brothers and sister got there and also afraid of what dad is going to say. "JamesAlandIzarehere" he blurted out at once. He could people laughing and sniggering behind his back.

"Woah….WHAT?" said as he thought he heard James, AL and Iz are there but no that can't be true.

"Oh move over….Let me talk" Iz pushed Teddy and came in view of his dad. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey…..HEY what are you doing there?"

"Just reading"

"I know that but how did you get there?" said and then realized that he knows how. "James Sirius Potter would you like to come forward and explain" he added sternly.

"Dad…ummm….—" he looked back to al for help who came forward in view of Harry as well.

"Who did this?" asked glaring at the two.

"I-w-e—" stammered James and Al looking at their dad who has a very angry expression on his face.

"He did it" both yelled pointing at each other and everybody burst out laughing, even Teddy could swear he saw a slight smile on dad's face but who quickly covered it up with angry look.

"Oh come on….you guys are just idiots" huffed Iz shaking her head in frustration. She took two minutes and explained it all to her dad. "See that's how we got here and technically it's no one's fault" she added grinning.

"James, Al…..That was very irresponsible of you to not contact me right away and I am sorry for keeping you guys in dark about Teddy's whereabouts….I sort of panicked myself" admitted.

"Sort of?" snorted , peaking from the door. "Your dad stunned us and your mum" he added pointing at him and Hermione.

"You did WHAT?" James laughed along with others in the room.

"That was just an accident" he replied glaring back at Ron who went out again but he could hear him laughing.

"Oh mum must be hysterical when she got back normal" said Al sniggering with others.

"No kidding….I bet she hexed dad right away" said James.

"Why...is she really hot tempered?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Red Head after all" nodded Teddy. Past Harry frowned at them.

"Hey not telling about the future" glanced quickly.

"Dad…...ummm I sort of told something to your younger self" said Iz in a low tone.

"What? I told you Iz not to tell anything about the future" sighed Teddy.

"Lily…What did you tell?" asked .

"I told him about Indigo, Fero and Littlefoot" she whispered.

"Noo….you were not suppose to tell" said Teddy with his head in his hands.

"I had to I mean Dad you know I had this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen and I just don't know but I just blurted out the whole thing to him but he promised he won't tell….I am sorry" admitted Iz looking guilty.

"It's okay princess…..don't worry about it. But please ask Teddy before you tell anything about future okay and you said you had a bad feeling" said . He looked at all the curious faces behind his kids trying to listen their conversation so he muttered sorry and waved his wand, casting a silencing charm.

"Yeah like something wrong is going to happen and also to keep an eye on Sirius"

"You think he is in danger" asked dad knowing Sirius died that year.

"Not exactly but he is involved somehow"

"You guys need to be careful and have to keep and eye on things" he said looking sick worried now. "You have to save him" he whispered.

"Dad…..we will be on guard and try to make things right this time….don't worry" said Teddy. James, AL and Iz nodded knowing fully well what dad is trying to say.

"Okay…..Is there anything else?" he asked trying to sound convinced about Sirius.

They shook their heads looking at each other but everyone shrugged. Harry took off the silencing charm and was about to say bye when—

"Hey…wait you didn't gave us any punishment" said James and quickly realised he has said his thought out loud.

"Seriously did you just asked dad to punish us?" asked Al in disbelief.

"Well if you really want me to punish then I guess…yeah you are grounded for your Christmas break" smirked and James gulped making everybody laugh. "I think that would be enough as your mum will cover the rest" he added grinning.

"Dad are you going to tell mum about us being here?" asked Al.

"I have to tell….i mean she will find out eventually as she knows about Teddy" replied .

"What did she say when you told about me?" asked Teddy.

"Ummm….actually I didn't tell her…Ron and Hermione did….and I am pretty sure she will be here anytime" he gulped thinking about the red-head's temper.

"Oh Dad…that was not very smart" said Iz looking worried.

"Dad…..she will be so mad and –" said James

"—will probably hex you the moment she sees you" finished Al grinning.

"Yeah thanks….that's really assuring" said sarcastically.

"Sorry" muttered the two boys.

"It's o—" saw Ron running into the room with worried look.

"She is here" said .

"Who is here?" asked frowning.

"Your angry wife of course" replied Ron . "And she wants you downstairs now….mate, she is really mad" he thought this is it now is the time to tell her everything which is of course if she let her between her hexes. "Careful" smirked .

was about to hit but he heard—

"HARRY JAMES POTTER….YOU ARE COMING DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL ACCIO YOU DOWN HERE"

She yelled so loud that made everyone in past jump from their seats even if it only came through the teleportal snitch.

"Woah….that woman has got quite the tonsils" said Sirius looking at Mrs. Weasley and the elder Lily. "Reminds me of our Lils" he added smirking at his friend who smiled.

"Hey guys I am going downstairs and I will talk to you later….Be careful and call me right away if you have any problem and don't panic or anything just listen to Teddy" said trying to think of everything he wanted to tell them. "and Teddy ask Dumbledore for help and you guys" he said pointing at his three kids. "I am not bringing you back right now because I think it's time you—" he got interrupted as a certain red head came barging into the room.

"HARRY….what on earth were you thinking? Stunning me and not telling me the whole thing that's trio and Teddy has been doing and on top of that you don't tell me that my son has gone back in time where that madman and his damn servants was after our lives….how can you be so careless and why didn't you tell? You lied again and again and again…..ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING OR NOT?" said his wife at once.

saw that she has not yet seen what she has interrupted and that means she hasn't seen their kids yet and he was a little relieved that they put the spell on portal that only trio is visible to people from the past and everybody else has a blurry image. "You look beautiful when you are hysterical….did I ever tell you that?" grinned sheepishly. _I don't think this would work this time but doesn't hurt to try, _he thought.

"Seriously Harry…..that's all you have to say. Aren't you a little worried that Teddy has gone back to hell of a place where we lost lots of our friends and family. And messing up the time Merlin knows what could be the implications and I don't even want to think about the danger you have put Teddy in" she said this time not with anger but with worry.

"I know love, calm down and let me explain everything…..this was not supposed to happen it happened accidently and I couldn't do anything as he already went back…..It was for me not Teddy, I was supposed to go back to make things right" he replied.

"Oh Ok let me get this straight you were planning on going on this time travelling….oh right you have a thing for saving people no matter what happens to you that's right how can I forget that's what you did all those years ago…But this time it's different it's not only us at stake but our kids and Potter, I don't want our kids in this mess…." She said and sat on the edge of the bed looking on the verge of a break down. But then she saw "Teddy" she frowned and looked into the portal.

"Teddy? What on—Harry what is going on?"

"This is the teleportal we made to keep in touch with Teddy and others back in time and I was talking to him when you came"

"Ok…WAIT….what the hell are kids doing there?" she said glaring at him. Anger was restoring inside her.

"Let me explain" he said quickly.

"EXPLAING THEN and IT BETTER BE GOOD" she growled.

with the help of kids and Teddy, Harry explained everything from the beginning but of course casted the silencing charm as some things were not to be exposed to people of past. This has somehow reduced her anger.

"You three are grounded for your Christmas break" she said

"Dad already gave that one" said James.

"Good….but I am not done yet you three are going to be in detention for 3 months with Hermione the moment you step in the castle and I will make sure that she gives you a hard time otherwise there's always Prof Sasha" she said. She knows how much kids hate Sasha and personally she want to hex her to oblivion everytime she see her pinning on Harry. "And you are helping winky with the chores starting the minute you come back and Teddy your punishment will be announced when you get back since I don't want these three to hear".

"3 months with Sasha….I would rather stay at home grounded for rest of my life and doing the chores" said James.

"Don't worry that could be a possibility if you keep on doing dangerous things" she snapped. "You and these kids are going to be the death of me"

"Hey don't talk like that you know I would do anything to bring them safe home okay…just have a little faith" said . "Kids we will talk to you later…just contact if there is any problem and take care and" he took off the silencing charm.

"Mad Eye and Shacklebolt…I have a favour to ask" the two nodded. "I want you to cast the double wards around the manor…I think it necessary since all of you are here and Dumbledore will you please explain the whole secret of the thing you are guarding at ministry to Harry and kids after this book…don't go in detail but just an idea and Severus you need to give me I mean myself my younger self some occumulency lessons" added.

Dumbledore nodded and Sirius was about to protest but Dumbledore spoke " ….do you think things can get out of hands?"

"It could Dumbledore and I want you all to take precautions if things are not to be repeated from my past" said and everybody in the room nodded.

After this a couple of bye's and take care's among kids in past and their parents in future, Teddy cut off the call.

~~~~~~~~~Now only people in past~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks god it went well" sighed Teddy as he took back his seat with others.

"Yeah" nodded James and Al.

"Look who is talking…..you guys were literally scared and stammering at every word" snorted Iz.

"Yeah you are the brave one here….what can we do" retorted Al….Iz stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey how come we couldn't see who is Harry's wife?" asked Ron smirking at his friend.

"I think dad put up some spell so that future does not reveal" replied Teddy thinking the same thing.

"That's is not fair Harry…I wanted to know who is the lucky girl" said Sirius grinning at Harry who was blushing furiously.

"Hey stop teasing my boy and start the reading" said Lily giving a look to Sirius.

"Alright I will continue then" sighed Remus and opened the book back again. "And please less interruptions would be great" he added.

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.**

**"Psst — Harry!"**

**He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.**

"What were you doing?" asked Ginny.

**"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

**"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"**

"Hey what's up with you guys?" asked Sirius but they just winked.

**He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.**

**"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.**

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.**

"Oh My God….I know what this is" said Sirius grinning at his fellow mates.

"What is it?" asked Ron curiously.

"Oh Ron …..don't be so thick you know what this is" huffed Hermione.

"Wha—" Hermione glared and then he suddenly realised what it is. "Oh okay now I remember."

"But we don't know what it is" asked Bill pointing at himself and others in the room.

**"What's that supposed to be?"**

**"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

**"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."**

"It is very nice of you to pass on our one of the greatest achievement," Prongs said.

"Very generous indeed." added Remus.

"Hey hold on bow do you—" ~Fred

"—know what it is" ~George

"Ummm guys let me introduce you The Marauders: Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs" said Harry introducing the marauders.

"Oh wow, we have actually—"

"—met marauders and—"

"—has been sitting with them for this long—"

"—and didn't know—"

"shame—"

"-such a shame"

"Oh quiet let us hear what is it" scoffed Charlie looking impatient.

**"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."**

**"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.**

**"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."**

**"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"**

"Innocent yeah right…Fred and George innocent and I am the minister of magic" Ginny laughed.

"That's is not a bad idea little sis"

"I bet you will be loads better then Fudge"

**Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.**

**" —** **well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

"Poor you"

**"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"**

**"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"**

"— detention —"

"— disembowelment —"

"Exactly" said Remus laughing along with others

**"— detention —"**

**"— disembowelment —"**

**"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked ****_Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_****."**

"Of course" snorted Sirius.

**"Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin.**

**"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — ****_this_****."**

**"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

**"And you know how to work it?"**

"It's only for true pranskters like us to figure out how it works" smiled Sirius at the twins who bowed in honor.

**"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

"Glad it came in work to you" Prongs smiled.

"Hey don't worry grandpa….this beauty is still in work in future. This James here sleeps with it" smirked Al making others laugh.

"Hey I Do .Not" blushed James.

"Really Al…I thought Rose was just kidding" laughed Iz.

"No Danny told her" replied Al.

"I am gonna take his class on this" pouted James glaring at his siblings.

"Why do you take it with you to bed?" asked Sirius.

"Because of Ca—" ~ Al.

"You say another word and you will regret it" growled James but his cheeks were blushing red.

"**You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.**

**"Oh, are we?" said George.**

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, ****_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_**

Everybody laughed.

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:**

**_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_**

**_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_**

**_are proud to present_**

**_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_**

**It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. **

"Wow…..that's brilliant" cheered Reggie and Ali.

"All of Hogwarts? That's bloody amazing!" clapped Bill with others.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" chorused the marauders.

"Hey wait up but there are four names….. Moony which is Remus, Prongs for Harry's dad, Padfoot for Sirius and then who is the Wormtail" asked Tonks looking to Remus for the answer.

"Peter" whispered Remus quickly. And started before Prongs starts asking questions about Peter.

**Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.**

**This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead —**

**"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — **

"He found two more" said Prongs.

**he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about ****_these_****.Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. **

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

**"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."**

**"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.**

"Our Pleasure" winked Sirius.

**"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"**

**"— or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

**"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."**

"That's Clever" Severus thought.

**"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."**

Everybody laughed

**"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

**Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. He watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know… he wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all…**

**But even as he stood there, flooded with excitement, something Harry had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of his memory.**

**_Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain._**

"That's true pup but this thing is perfectly safe…..use it" beamed Sirius.

"Sirius….you are talking to the book and you do know that this has already happened and I have the map" said Harry laughing. Sirius pouted and everybody started laughing

"Perfectly safe…that thing insulted me when I tried to open it" scoffed Severus.

"Well that is the whole idea that gits couldn't read it" replied Sirius.

"Sirius…..please" scolded Lily.

Severus glared at Sirius who just stuck out his tongue at him.

"Really mature padfoot….. really mature" said Remus shaking his head. "Sometimes you behave like a 11 year old"

"HEY….I am 11 and I DO NOT behave like Sirius" said Iz.

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean it…in that case he behaves like a 6 year old" said Remus quickly making everyone laugh.

"Moony give me the book I will read….you just make fun of me" huffed Sirius and snatched the book from Remus' hands.

"You are unbelievable padfoot" Remus shaked his head.

~A/N~ Next chapter is almost ready and will be here maybe by tomorrow. Or if I get some really awesome reviews I might post it today only.

Also I would like your feedback on characters.

There might be alot of errors since it's too late for me to check it all so I will do the editing tomorrow with next chapter.

Thanks to all the readers.

I WOULD LOVE TO READ SOME AWESOME REVIEWS

so please Review~~~~


	19. Chapter 19: Traitor

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

~~Thanks to all followers, reviewers and readers~~

**Chapter 19: Traitor**

**He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He held up his wand, muttered, ****_"Lumos!" _****and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. He folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, he set off.** **The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Harry hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding his wand out in front of him.**

**It took ages, but Harry had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain him. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry sped up, his face hot, his feet very cold.**

**Ten minutes later, he came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above him. Careful not to make any noise, Harry began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, he lost count as he climbed, watching his feet… then, without warning, his head hit something hard.**

"Prongs did that too."

**It seemed to be a trapdoor. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening. He couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.**

**He was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it — it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now he could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.** **Wondering what he ought to do, he suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.**

**"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out —" said a woman's voice.**

"Is that the storage room?" asked Lily from Prongs who nodded.

**A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Harry leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. He might not get another chance —**

"You went without the cloak…..never go wandering around without the cloak son" Prongs sighed. Harry nodded feeling a bit awkward as not used to getting advice from his parents.

**Quickly and silently, Harry dodged out from his hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, he saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes — he ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.**

**Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry. He edged among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as he imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Harry was now.**

**There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' — sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.**

"Oh I want sweets" Al mumbled.

**Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Harry sneaked up behind them.**

**"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.**

**"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.**

**"Definitely not," said Harry.**

**Ron nearly dropped the jar.**

Everyone burst out laughing. "Nice one Harry" high fived Twins.

**"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"**

**"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"**

"Really Ron"

**"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.**

**"How come Fred and George never gave it to ****_me_****!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"**

**"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"**

"What? Are you crazy?" yelled Sirius

"Calm down Sirius…I didn't" assured Harry.

**"No, I'm not!" said Harry.**

**"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"**

**"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"**

**"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"**

"Of course I am on hunt business. Am I not? Everything is dangerous." said Sirius.

"I didn't mean it…I didn't know" said Hermione looking sadly at the book.

Harry suddenly realised what's coming next. "Hey Sirius…do you mind if I read the rest of the chapter" he asked.

"Why? I am reading whatever it is"

**"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there —"**

**Harry hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.**

**_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_**

**_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._**

**_Happy Christmas!_**

"Wow Sirius….aren't you famous? I am proud of you….. master of trouble makers" Prongs chuckled.

"Well That's Sirius Black, the mass murderer for you" Sirius retorted back. Everybody looked at him suddenly.

Harry wondered how is Sirius is going take the rest of the chapter. He groaned praying that his parents take it well. He gave a quick glance to Iz remembering what she told him but he wondered that time has passed to send Sirius to other room. Now he will stay for the whole book.

**"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"**

**"Yes, but — but —" Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"**

Everybody decided to keep quiet and let Sirius read.

**"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break."**

**Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.**

**"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.**

**"Oh — of course not — but honestly, Harry —"**

**"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"**

"No" Twins said together.

**When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.**

**Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.**

**Harry shivered; unlike the other two, he didn't have his cloak. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.**

**"That's the post office —"**

**"Zonko's is up there —"**

**"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"**

**"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"**

"That's is a better idea…It will warm you up" Lily smiled. Prongs nodded.

**Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.**

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

**"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.**

"Awww Ronnykins has a crush" Twins cooed. Ron gave them a quick glare to shut up.

**Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.**

**"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.**

**Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.** **A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.**

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.**

"What the hell is that nutter doing there?" said Prongs.

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.**

**Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, ****_"Mobiliarbus!"_**

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. **

"Smart Thinking" everyone nodded to Lily.

**Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.**

**Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.**

**"A small gillywater —"**

**"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"Minni is there too" cheered Prongs.

"And here too" pointed Lily to the said woman who looked a bit off but smiled weakly.

**"Four pints of mulled mead —"**

**"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.**

**"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"**

**"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.**

**"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."**

**"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"**

**"Well, thank you very much, Minister."**

**Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.**

**"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.**

**Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"**

Harry sighed.

**"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

**"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

**"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.**

**"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."**

**"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."**

**"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"**

**"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.**

Everyone sniggered.

**"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"**

**"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

"Well that is nice to hear" Sirius smiled.

**"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."**

"Worst? What the hell is that suppose to mean" Prongs asked with wide eyes along with Lily.

"My dear Prongs, I think you are in luck…..looks like you are going to find out soon" cheered Sirius. Prongs frowned and threw a look at Remus who sighed sadly.

Harry looked at his godfather knowing that Sirius trying to hide it but it's hurting him bad.

**"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

**"I certainly do," said Fudge.**

**"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"**

**"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

"I don't like where this is going" said Prongs with a begging look to stop this instant.

**"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"**

**Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him.**

"I guess you didn't know that we ARE brothers" said Prongs, emphasising the last words.

Sirius looked at him and smiled sadly. "Of course we are"

**"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"**

**"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."**

"Sorry boys but I seriously doubt that" smirked Prongs looking at twins.

**"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"**

"We still are. What does he know?" scoffed Prongs.

**"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. **

**Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."**

"Nobody told you that Sirius is your godfather….oh god kill me" begged Prongs shaking his head in disbelief.

At his reaction everybody looked at him with weird expressions. "Ok alright I am already dead but that is not the point I mean atleast one of you must have told him" added Prongs.

"Oh sorry Mr. Potter but in case you forgot I was in BLOODY AZKABAN" snapped Sirius.

"What is wrong with you… you know I didn't mean you I mean somebody else maybe Remus or Dumbledore….And why are you behaving all weird all of a sudden. Few moments ago we were all laughing and enjoying now…..and why they suddenly mentioning us. What have you got to do with—" growled Prongs. Lily patted his shoulder. He don't want to think in the slightest where these conversations are going. "I don't like where this is going" he whispered.

**"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"That's absolute bullshit" growled Prongs.

**"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."**

Prongs and Lily looked at each other.

**"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.**

**"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

**"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"WHAT? No-no-no—noo—NOOOOO….That's what you all thought…. and you thought he did that no that is absolutely wrong… it's….BLOODY HELL! Where the hell was Wormtail? Why he didn't say anything?" snapped Prongs out if his thoughts.

"SIRIUS BLACK….WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU NOT TELL THEM?" yelled Lily. "REMUS DON'T TELL ME YOU BELIEVED THAT TOO"

"Lily I-I—

"No Moony… why would you believe that?" asked Prongs.

"Prongs Lily…..just give it a rest and let me read ahead" begged Sirius.

"Sirius please tell me….." sighed Prongs but Sirius started reading already.

**"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."**

**"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.**

**"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."**

**"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

"Of course, I trust him with my life." Prongs said firmly.

**"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"**

**"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.**

"That is just soo wrong and I swear I will kill Peter the moment I see him and ….Why on earth did he not tell anyone that he was the secret keeper" said Prongs angrily looking at others for answer but nobody said a work and Sirius continued.

**"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"**

Sirius' voice was shaking with every word he read but continued ignoring the protests he could see in others eyes.

**"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.**

**"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.**

**"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.**

"Hargid Nooooooo…..Sirius is not a traitor" sobbed Lily. Tears were not in control anymore and she was crying freely on Prongs' shoulder who was looking furious.

**"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"**

**"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! **

**An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. **

"As if they are angles ….they are bloody death eaters in disguise" snapped Prongs.

**Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.**

**"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.**

"We should have told Dumbledore" said Lily.

"But I still don't understand what the hell happened to Wormtail" replied Prongs in frustration.

**_"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh?_****I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea-**

Sirius voice broke and he looked up to Harry and a single tear fell on his cheek. "I couldn't h-have…I-I would never"

"I know Sirius …..and we don't have to read it..it was when I didn't know about the whole story….so we could skip ahead to the end" Harry stood up. "Teddy please can w—

"No we will read….I will read it" Sirius said looking back to the book.

** His bes' friends' son! **

**But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"**

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"**

"**Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew **

Prongs made a choking sound. "WHAT?"

— **another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."**

"He is so dead…..I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD" yelled Prongs angrily. Lily could see the flash of hurt in his eyes. He always believed in trusting people. "On second thought I will haunt him to his grave since well I-I am d-dead right am I not….how can I kill him?" he added with disappointment and pain in his eyes but he said it only to make Sirius smile which he did but that smile never reached the eyes,

**"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.**

**"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' **Prongs started laughing hysterically. "That bastard"

**And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"**

"What! You mean he is dead….don't tell me you" Prongs said looking at Sirius.

"You think I killed him?" asked Sirius.

"No no I mean …no you won't kill him….I mean but maybe you do get angry at times…but still I don't t—

"You don't look so sure James….you think I did or I did not" Sirius cut off and looked at his friend for an answer.

But it seems Prongs could not say a word as he knows that Sirius is not the traitor and was not but he gets really angry and when a minute ago he was ready to do it so why not Sirius.

"I think I got the answer" Sirius retorted and started reading before anybody could say another word.

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"**

**"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.**

**"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"**

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.**

**"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."**

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.**

**"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"**

**"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how ****_normal_**** Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. **

Prongs gave a funny look but nobody noticed or said anything and all expressions were way too serious to find humour in that, especially Sirius who looked angry and sad.

**Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."**

**"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"**

**"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"**

"And that nutter don't believe his return now…such a diplomat git" growled Ron. Others nodded.

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.**

**"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.**

**"Harry?"**

**Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words.**

Everybody was so quiet and was looking at each other to say something but nobody did for long. Harry was looking at his father and godfather thinking of what should he do to make this alright.

Meddlers were looking at each other as didn't know what to do.

Emily looked sadly at Sirius. She has always blamed him for abandoning her that night but now she knows that what really happened. She just wanted to walk up to him and hug him tightly. She can see the pain in his eyes and wanted to share the pain but she felt too far from him. Years had brought an invisible barrier between them which seems impossible to cross. Tears started to fall from her eyes but she tried to hide them.

Ali and Reggie looked at each other knowing what is with Emily but they didn't know what to do. Reggie has always heard good things about Sirius from his mother but not many details about his life.

"So who is reading next" asked Sirius in a casual tone but nobody replied. "Well I guess I will contin—

"No, I will read" Ali snatched the book from his hand. She didn't know what's coming next but she could only guess that won't be good for Sirius to read from the looks on Harry's face. She gave a weak smile to Harry and started reading

~~Thanks for reading~~


	20. Chapter 20: Pain and Anger

I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters and if you find anything familiar from the books belongs to J.K Rowling. **All the bolded text from the book 3 belongs to J.K Rowling.**

_Thanks for the following and reviewing the story and of course a big thanks for reading it._

**Chapter 20: Pain and Anger**

"So who is reading next" asked Sirius in a casual tone but nobody replied. "Well I guess I will contin—

"No…. I will read" Ali snatched the book from his hand. She didn't know what's coming next but she could only guess that won't be good for Sirius to read from the looks on Harry's face. She gave a weak smile to Harry and started reading

Sirius was acting very strangely; everybody could tell that he is smiling and all but there is pain in his eyes. He was reliving those memories in his head. He is a murderer even though he did not committed those but somewhere he is at fault for them. He felt anger and pain running through him and all the support and trust from others making it worse for him.

**"The Firebolt,"** Ali read.

**Harry didn't have a very clear idea of how he had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All he knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that he hardly noticed what he was doing, because his head was still pounding with the conversation he had just heard.**

Everybody looked at Harry sadly but he was looking at Sirius.

**Why had nobody ever told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge… why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?**

Sirius was looking down at the floor, not willing to meet anybody's gaze.

Harry wanted to talk and tell him he don't mean it now but he thought maybe staying quiet and finishing the book as soon as possible is better. He looked at Ali and his expression clearly stated that read it as fast as you can.

**Ron and Hermione watched Harry nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. **

** Harry, who didn't want Fred and George asking him whether he'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for his bedside cabinet. He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for — the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father. He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until…**

He must be looking for me, thought Sirius.

**He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. There was his mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his dad. And there… that must be him. Their best man… Harry had never given him a thought before.** **If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? **

"No, I cannot believe a word of it….I trust him but how should I tell him. I didn't mean it what I said before," thought James looking at Sirius.

**Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?** **_But the Dementors don't affect him, _****Harry thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. ****_He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close —_**

Lily was crying on Prongs' shoulder.

**Harry slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into his cabinet, took off his robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding him from view.**

**The dormitory door opened.**

**"Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.**

**But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep. He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on his back, his eyes wide open.**

"I thought you need some time that's why I left…..I knew you were awake" said Ron.

"I know and thanks…I didn't really wanted to talk at that moment" replied Harry smiling at his friend.

**A hatred such as he had never known before was coursing through Harry like poison. He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over his eyes. He watched, as though somebody was playing him a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom)**

Neville flinched.

**into a thousand pieces. He could hear (though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord… the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper" **

Sirius looked up all of a sudden at Harry and wondered how hard must be for him to bear all this and still he trusted me. _"I don't deserve it….I was so stupid. I should have saved James and Lily. How did I let myself in Peter's trap?"_ thought Sirius.

**and then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Harry heard inside his head whenever the Dementors drew near…**

**"Harry, you — you look terrible."**

**Harry hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. He had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.**

"Hermione, it was break" groaned Ron.

**"Where is everyone?" said Harry.**

**"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."**

**Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.**

**"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.**

"What were you expecting?" asked Harry remembering sometimes his friends can be so tactless but then he is worse, he thought.

"Sorry" muttered Hermione but Harry just smiled.

**"I'm fine," said Harry.**

**"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."**

"**Like what?" said Harry.**

"**Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.**

"I know you guys rehearsed the conversation" Harry said, smiling at his friends.

**Harry could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been asleep. He didn't say anything.**

"Friends pep talk….I had loads of them from Remus and Sirius" smiled Prongs looking at Sirius but he didn't look up.

**"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.**

**"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.**

"No, I'm not." Sirius muttered under his breath.

**Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.**

**"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"**

Sirius made a choking noise, everybody looked up to him and Lily gave another half-sob.

I never thought it that way…..this is how Harry felt. I am a terrible godfather, thought Sirius.

**"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"**

"I am sorry…I didn't know. I didn't mean it, Sirius" said Hermione looking apologetically at Sirius.

"Not your fault" is all he replied.

**"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."**

**"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"**

Ron put his head in hands and groaned. "What was I thinking?"

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"**

Everybody was looking at Harry and Sirius.

**Again, Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than he could stand.**

**"Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"**

"Since when have you started listening me?" scowled Draco. He didn't know Sirius and what is the end of this story but all he knows that his mother has always loved his cousin.

Harry didn't replied.

**"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. **

Sirius made a funny noise and shaked his head in exasperation.

**Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"**

**"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"**

"You got that right" said Draco and Narcissa.

**_"Say You-Know-Who, will you?"_**** interjected Ron angrily.**

**"— so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"**

"No, He was not working for Dark Lord. I wish I could have done something for you cousin" said Narcissa.

"Cissy, it alright…not your fault" replied Sirius.

**"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."**

"Hey, I never thought that"

**"You don't understand…" He stares at his friends, eyes stinging with tears. "He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend." yelled Harry. He composed himself and turned to look at the window "I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."**

Hearing this Sirius was heartbroken. He knows that he doesn't mean any of it since he didn't know that it was Peter but still it hurts to hear these words. He need some time to digest all this. He was on verge of a breakdown.

Everybody was looking sad and astonished at hearing these words from Harry but realised these were spoken in heat of the moment.

"Sirius….I am sorry I didn't know at that time and these are not meant for you and you should know it" said Harry. "I am sorry"

Sirius smiled but he could not look up and was trying to compose himself.

**"Harry, ****_please_****," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "****_please_**** be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"**

Sirius sighed.

**"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly.**

These words struck straight to his heart. That's true…it was because of me that Harry never knew his parents, thought Sirius. He felt anger for Peter and for himself. He stood up as he can't let his emotions out in front of everyone, especially Harry and at this moment he doesn't want to listen to anyone.

"Ummmm…I think I need some fresh air" Sirius said walking towards the door.

"Sirius wait…..please, I am sorry about everything I said in the book…I—

"Harry….it's okay I know you didn't know at that time and I don't blame you for what you said…I just need some time alone" replied Sirius smiling at his godson. "I will be back" he added and exited the room.

"Okay…that's enough I am sorry Harry but I really don't want to hear the rest of your third year…please just tell me what happened with Sirius" said Prongs looking at his son and Teddy. "I can't take it any longer…. . . . . " he gritted his teeth.

Teddy looked at everyone and thought maybe that was a bad idea after all. The past books shouldn't be read….they will only bring bad memories.

"Teddy…I agree with my dad. Look what this book has done…..Sirius is hurt I know he was smiling and all but I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. We have to just tell everyone the end of it" said Harry.

"I understand….I think you are right. I was stupid to do this….I didn't know the exact details what could be in these books. Alright why don't I just read the summary of the rest of the book" Teddy said thinking that would be for the best. "And maybe we could read the last chapter or the chapter where most of the explanation is" he asked looking at Harry who nodded.

"Should I go after Sirius? I am worried" asked Harry looking at others.

"No, I think we should let him be alone for a while…that's how he copes up" said Remus.

"Remus is right….Sirius usually needs thinking time and after the summary and explanations one of us could go and call him back" agreed Lily.

"I am worried about him too…I shouldn't have said that….I mean I didn't mean it in that way and now after hearing Harry's thoughts as well, he is going mope over it and I can't sit here without talking to him" said Prongs worriedly.

"I know Prongs you are worried but we should wait a little before we talk to him" replied Remus. Everybody agreed to this and Teddy started with the summary.

**During the next Hogsmeade visit, from which Harry is forbidden because he didn't get his permission slip signed, Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's Map, written by the mysterious quartet of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. This map leads Harry through a secret passageway into Hogsmeade, where he rejoins Ron and Hermione. Inside the Hogsmeade tavern, Harry overhears professor McGonagall, and some other Hogwarts teacher's discussing Sirius Black's responsibility for Harry's parents' deaths, as well as for the death of another Hogwarts student, Peter Pettigrew, who was blown to bits, leaving only a finger. Back at Hogwarts, Harry learns that Hagrid received a notice saying that Buckbeak, the hippogriff who attacked Malfoy, is going to be put on trial, and Hagrid is inconsolable. The winter holidays roll around. For Christmas, Harry receives a Firebolt, the most impressive racing broomstick in the world. Much to his and Ron's dismay, Hermione reports the broomstick to Professor McGonagall, who takes it away, fearing that it may have been sent (and cursed) by Sirius Black.**

"Did he really sent you Firebolt?" asked Prongs.

"Yes he did and it is the best present ever" replied Harry smiling at his father.

**After the holidays, Harry begins working with Professor Lupin to fight Dementors with the Patronus Charm; he is moderately successful, but still not entirely confident in his ability to ward them off. Soon before the game against Ravenclaw, Harry's broomstick is returned to him, and as Ron takes it up to the dormitory, he discovers evidence that Scabbers has been eaten by Crookshanks. Ron is furious at Hermione. Soon afterwards, Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw at Quidditch. Harry, on his Firebolt, triumphs, winning the game. Once all the students have gone to bed, Sirius Black breaks into Harry's dormitory and slashes the curtain around Ron's bed. Several days later, Hagrid invites Harry and Ron over for tea and scolds them for shunning Hermione on account of Scabbers and the Firebolt. They feel slightly guilty, but not terrible. Soon Harry, under his invisibility cloak, meets Ron during a Hogsmeade trip; when he returns, Snape catches him and confiscates his Marauder's Map. Lupin saves Harry from Snape's rage, but afterwards he reprimands him severely for risking his safety for "a bag of magic tricks." As Harry leaves Lupin's office, he runs into Hermione, who informs him that Buckbeak's execution date has been set. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are reconciled in their efforts to help Hagrid. Around this time, Hermione is exceptionally stressed by all of her work, and in a day she slaps Malfoy for picking on Hagrid—**

"Good girl Hermione" smiled the twins smirking at Draco.

** and she quits Divination,**

"You did WHAT?" said Tonks looking at Hermione who blushed.

"You remind me of how Lily did the same" smiled Prongs looking at his wife.

** concluding that Professor Trelawney is a great fraud. Days later, Gryffindor beats Slytherin in a dirty game of Quidditch, winning the Quidditch Cup.** **Exams roll around, and during Harry's pointless Divination exam, Professor Trelawney predicts the return of Voldemort's servant before midnight.**

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to hear the original version of the prophecy" said Dumbledore.

"Yes…Dumbledore, but then we have to read the chapter a bit….Is it okay with everyone?" asked Teddy looking especially at Harry who nodded.

"So I am going to read it from when Harry enters the room for his divination exam"

**Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter!"**

**The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Harry cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and table to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball.**

**"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…"**

**Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as he could, willing it to show him something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened.**

"**Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"** **The heat was overpowering and his nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. He thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend.**

"That is the best thing to do in this class" Ron nodded.

**"Er —" said Harry, "a dark shape… um…"**

**"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now…"**

**Harry cast his mind around and it landed on Buckbeak.**

**"A Hippogriff," he said firmly.**

**"Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer… Does the Hippogriff appear to… have its head?"**

"That woman is sick" scowled Lily.

**"Yes," said Harry firmly.**

"Harry….you should have told her no" sighed Ron.

**"Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged him. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"**

**"No!" said Harry, starting to feel slightly sick.**

**"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"**

Lily and others looked angrily at the book.

**"No!" said Harry again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's — flying away…"**

**Professor Trelawney sighed.**

**"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there… A little disappointing… but I'm sure you did your best."**

"Atleast it was true" snorted Harry.

"Yeah…you know I was wondering afterwards that maybe you have some seer blood in you" said Hermione smirking.

"Yeah right"

**Relieved, Harry got up, picked up his bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.**

**_"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."_**

**Harry wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.**

**"S — sorry?" said Harry.**

**But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to roll. Harry sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. He hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing — and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:**

"So it was real?" asked Prongs looking at Harry who nodded.

**_"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…"_**

"His servant? The Dark Lord?"

"Voldemort?"

"Who is the servant?" asked lily.

"you will find out soon"

**Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. Harry sat there, staring at her. Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.**

**"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know… I drifted off for a moment…"**

"What? She doesn't remember?" frowned Lily.

**Harry sat there, staring at her.**

**"Is there anything wrong, my dear?"**

**"You — you just told me that the — the Dark Lord's going to rise again… that his servant's going to go back to him."**

**Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.**

"Of course" snorted Severus.

"I think we should call Sirius...or someone go check on him" said Iz looking suddenly worried at Harry.

Harry remembered the talk he had with her earlier that day.

"Iz its okay…we will after the end of the book" replied Teddy.

"No you don't understand…..someone has to keep an eye on him…please" begged Iz looking at Harry for help.

"I think we should tell him" replied Harry looking at Iz who nodded.

"Tell me what" Teddy looked between Iz and Harry.

"Remember Teddy what I told dad in future about the instinct feeling Indigo had this morning….I told about this" said Iz.

"Okay yeah I remember know…ummmmm you are right someone should go check on Sirius" said Teddy remembering the conversation he had with .

"I will go" said Harry.

"Okay and we will continue" replied Teddy.

"Iz what exactly did you felt?" asked Teddy.

"I felt that something wrong is going to happen and Sirius is somewhat gonna get hurt" replied Iz in a low tone.

"What do you mean you felt?" asked Dumbledore.

"And who is Indigo?" asked Lily.

"Ummmmm….." Iz looked at Teddy if she should tell them or not.

"It's a bit complicated Sir, but ever since she was 6…she get these instincts about what is about to happen" said Teddy.

"You mean like a seer" asked Remus.

"Yes and No…..I mean that she cannot see the future but she could feel sometimes when sometimes bad or good is about to happen" replied Teddy.

Everybody was looking confusingly to Teddy and Iz.

"I don't understand how you can do that" asked Prongs.

"This is something that happens in future and we cannot tell you in complete detail why and how this happen" replied James.

"But tell something because this is all just confusing"

"I cannot feel it all the time but only when I am tr—" Iz said, when Harry came running into the room.

"Sirius is not in the manor" he shouted at he came running in.

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean?" asked Teddy.

"I looked everywhere and I can't find him" Harry replied panting.

"Are you sure you looked properly?" asked Prongs.

"I even asked Dobby to find him and he says Sirius is not in Potter Manor and now I asked Dobby to find where he is" replied Harry.

"OH Merlin…..this is not good this is not good" said Teddy pacing up and down.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dad….. I mean told me that if anybody leaves the manor…enchantment will break and time will restart"

"You mean Voldemort will be back on his work" asked Harry.

"Exactly and I don't even know what could exactly happen since things have started to change a bit" said Teddy looking worried and panicked.

CRACK

"Dobby…where is Sirius" asked Harry as Dobby appeared in middle of the room.

"Harry Potter Sir….Kreacher told me that Mr. Sirius Black is at Grimmauld Place" replied Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby…you can go now" replied Harry.

"Thanks Merlin, he only went to Grimmauld place" sighed Remus.

"So what do we do now?" asked Harry.

"I will ask " said Teddy and started calling the future. But nobody answered. He tried several times but there was no reply. "Dammnit…nobody is picking up the call" he said in frustration.

"So what now?" asked Harry looking impatiently at him.

"Okay….I will do what I think would have done in this situation" said Teddy thinking the right plan for the moment. "I want Mad Eye, Kingsley and mum you" he said pointing at the Tonks "to take a round of the manor and recast the wards on the boundary" nodded the three Aurors.

"and Dumbledore I want you to help me recast the wards at Grimmauld Place and also recast the time freezing spell and then…..I want Dad" he turned to Remus. ….. "you and Emily to go talk to Sirius and bring him back" added Teddy.

"Me?" asked Emily.

"Yes….ummm I think you and dad should tell him what happened that night with you" replied Teddy.

"Are you sure this is the right time?" asked Em looking between Teddy and Remus.

"I don't know but I will leave that part to you and dad to decide but we must hurry" said Teddy.

"I want to go as well" said Harry.

"No I don't think that is a good idea….I mean you can talk to him when he comes here" said Teddy placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry wanted to protest but nodded and everybody left to do their assigned tasks.

_~~~~A/N~~~~_

_Thanks to all the readers._

_Please Review!_


End file.
